Harry Potter and the Violence of New
by Harmony4Binx
Summary: The war is over and Harry Potter tries to live his life with some semblence of normality. However the Ministry of Magic is heavily recruiting him, old enemies begin to resurface and Harry could possibly face the biggest loss of his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter: Chrysalis**_

_**By Bianca 1**_

It was still there. He checked his pockets in what had started as a habit, but by now was a full-fledged compulsion. He would check, go about his duties and then a few minutes later check again. The young man didn't dare put his hand in the pocket of his robe, just open it enough so that he could pat it, make sure it was still there and be satisfied...for the next few seconds. He had already checked it 30 times that morning by the time he heard a knock on his office door.

A ginger haired man he recognized as Dweedle stood in the doorway, "You're wanted upstairs."

"Upstairs?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Dweedle didn't bother to answer; instead he hurriedly turned and left.

Suddenly the urge to check his pocket was back and stronger than ever. Thankfully he'd be rid of the damned thing soon enough. He closed the door to his office and he gave his pocket one last check. Yep, still there, just like a minute ago. He got up and hurried toward the lifts, only just managing not to actually run to them. The ride to the top level was dauntingly slow. He maintained they did this on purpose to make things as torturous as possible. As the lift doors opened, he gave his collar a nervous tug and then walked out into the empty corridor.

He paused, took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, and then pushed open the huge, ebony doors before him. As they creaked open he swore his heart was beating so fast it was going to jump out his chest. He put one foot in front of the other and forced himself to step inside. The dark crimson carpet beneath him looked like blood, making him even more unsettled. He would have rather faced a score of Dementors than have to deal with this. He knew as soon as he walked in this morning that something was seriously amiss and silently cursed what he suspected was the real reason his superior ordered him up here today.

"Come in... No need to be afraid." A baritone voice both soothing and cheerful, called to him.

He inhaled deeply once more, shut the doors behind him, and then turned back towards the voice.

"Come, come." A hand waved to an empty chair in front of a large mahogany desk. He pulled himself together, walked over to the indicated chair and stiffly sat down.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps?"

He shook his head. _Let's just get this over with_. "No. No thank you, sir."

The Voice chuckled heartily in a way that reminded him of Dumbledore. "You seem nervous."

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked squarely into the eyes piercing through him. "I'm not nervous. Humbled, yes. Nervous? No."

"Good, because there's no need to be. This is mostly just routine. You're neither the first nor the last I will meet with today, so relax a bit."

The man felt his shoulder muscles loosen and his fingers unclenching in his robes as tension faded from him. He did suddenly feel more relaxed and so sat back in the chair.

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you for all your hard work. You have been a true asset to us."

His chin lifted in the air with a sense of pride. "I try, sir."

"I wanted to meet with each of the department heads to really get to know who I have working for me. To know where their loyalties lie." The Voice replied slowly.

He gulped in air as his muscles started to tense again, his mouth turning dry. This wasn't good. Next up will be the questions, the doubts about...

"Now, now, son. Relax. I am already well aware of who your family is," the Voice, once cheerful, took on a more somber tone, "what your family was."

Could he read his thoughts? His fears? He bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood. "O-Oh." He stuttered out. He hated his past, he hated everything about it. And he especially hated how he was never going to be allowed to forget about it, no matter what he did.

"He is in Azkaban as we speak, correct? For various crimes against the wizarding world."

It didn't need to be said who they were talking about. "Yes."

"And he was the right hand of..." the voice paused slightly, "Well we can say it now...Voldemort."

He felt his palms grow sweaty as he swore the room's temperature went up by 50 degrees.

"I know that you yourself ended up taking the Dark Mark."

His head shook back and forth emphatically, "that is in my past, sir. I've changed. I swear it."

"We know...we know. Relax son." The Voice continued, its tone now reassuring and causing the young Auror's shoulders to slacken again in relief. "The war was hard on all of us. It tested everyone, son. No one was left unscathed. You shouldn't be punished for the paths your father chose and forced upon you. That's why I was so insistent on making sure that we had opportunities for young wizards like you who had merely been led astray. And you've had considerable success with your assignments, proving that the program was the right thing to do."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yes, you really do have an excellent record." The Voice seemed to beam at him.

It made him feel more at ease, so he smiled and shrugged modestly. He felt better now seeing, that the Voice understood him, had even complimented him not once, but twice. He wasn't going to get sacked, which was his first thought when he was told by his boss to come up here.

"You gave us lots of useful intelligence on the Death Eaters hideouts. How commendable. Even, dare I say... heroic." The Voice's owner slapped a hand on the desk to emphasize his excitement. "Yes! You're just what we need here. A wizard with courage, with morals... with loyalty."

The Voice cooed to him, tickling the inside of his ears. Tickling? Such an odd...sensation. The young man looked up and for the first time looked directly into the grey eyes that belonged to the voice. They seemed to entrance him as the voice continued to speak.

"Ah...loyalties. Where do your loyalties lie?"

"With the Ministry, of course." He tried to look away, but those grey eyes were haunting him, almost burning his own eyes. He couldn't look away, so as he ran a hand nervously through his hair, he blinked a few times to break the trance.

The Voice chuckled, it almost seemed...cold now, making him shudder. "Good. Very good. Your superior told me you had something for me."

Finally he could be rid of the damned thing burning a hole in his pocket. "Yes. Yes sir."

He reached in his pocket and drew out a small metal box. It had been made him extremely nervous carrying it for the last few days so he was glad to be rid of the thing as he gently placed it on the mahogany desk.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes, sir."

The Voice was silent as his hand, shaking slightly, opened the lid just for a moment, but then quickly closed it back with a snap. The sudden noise caused the young Auror to jump back in his seat a little.

"G-good. Very good." The Voice said shakily, unlike its previous smooth, calm tones, but it immediately returned to its former cheerful confidence, "this is of course, highly confidential. It must be kept...safe, after all. I know you understand the Ministry's need to protect information such as this. And now I have another assignment for you that I know you'll be just as successful in solving." A hand belonging to the Voice summoned over a burly man dressed all in black, which then handed a folder to the young Auror. "This is of the utmost importance to us, so I am authorizing your use of the all of the department's resources to support you in this."

Flipping the folder open, the Auror held in a gasp at what was inside the folder. _Why, of all people, did I have to get this assignment? Merlin_. He sucked in a bitter breath, but nodded. "I won't let you down, sir."

The Voice's lips smiled broadly. "I know you won't. You are dismissed, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy stood crisply, bowed his head, and stepped out of the office, closing the ebony doors behind him. Once in the corridor, he couldn't scramble out there fast enough. He strode quickly to the lifts, gasping for air as if he were being suffocated. He'd only feared one other man like this before, his father. But this was different, it had to be. Right? He had no reason to fear Coogle. He was safe now and he even had, finally, someone believing in him. He looked down at the folder clutched in his hand. Always the thorn in his side. The lift opened and he stepped hastily in, pushing the button to his floor. As the metal doors shut out the view of the ebony doors, Draco Malfoy leaned his head back against the wall and for felt like the first time in days, was finally able to breathe.

* * *

Tap, tap.

Tap, tap.

"Bugger! What the-?"

_Groan_. "What time is it?"

"I haven't a clue…"

Tap, tap.

"What the bloody hell is that noise?"

Tap, tap.

"It's an owl, Harry. Get up."

Groggily, a tall figure arose from his comfortable bed, stumbled over to the window, unclipped the message and fed the snowy owl a treat before sending it back. He yawned and stretched before returning to his warm spot in bed and the figure sharing it with him, who turned and in a swift move, illuminated the light on the nightstand.

"Who's it from?" she asked, stifling a small yawn herself.

"Ow...too early, too bright" Harry groaned and held a hand in from of his face as his eyes attempted to adjust to the light.

"Sorry…"Hermione muttered, her own eyes blinking as she repeated the question, "so who's it from?"

"Probably from Ron. Remind me to kick his arse when I see him for waking me up at the crack of dawn."

Hermione gave him a glare, "Harry! That's not nice. Open it, it might be an emergency."

Harry grumbled and tore open the envelope, slightly irritated when he recognized the by now all too familiar seal, and pulled out the piece of parchment.

_To: Harry Potter_

_From: Minister Cassius Coogle_

_The Ministry for Magic_

_London, England_

_I hope this correspondence finds you in good health. It is the pleasure of this Ministry to once again offer you a position as Special Auror in the newly formed Department of Defense Against Extreme Dark Arts. While I am aware that you have declined our previous offers, I ask you to reconsider and accept this position. Not only would you be a vital asset to the Wizarding community in this position, but I assure you that under my personal invitation, you would be able to choose assignments at your most trusted discretion. Once again, please take time to consider what we in the Wizarding community would gain from your much needed service as well as the benefits this position could give to you. I look forward to hearing that you will finally accept this important offer._

_Sincerely,_

Cassius Coogle

_Minister for Magic_

"Please tell me I did not just read that…,"Hermione Potter frowned at her husband, as he reread the letter. She reached for the parchment as if to take it, before yanking her hand back as if burned.

Harry returned her frown and crumpled up the parchment in a ball before throwing it in the wastebasket. "He's beyond thick if he won't take 'no' for an answer by now."

The couple settled back into their bed, listening to the relative silence of dawn in London around them. They watched the sunlight coming slowly over the peaks of the building and painting the sky in tones of pink and violet. If they had chosen to wake up this early on their own, they might have enjoyed it all. Harry yawned and ran his hand through his raven, bed ravaged hair. Well, that he couldn't actually blame from just coming from bed as it always looked that way.

The letter bothered him. He had gotten several of the letters in the last year, 15 in fact, and each time he had declined. At first he had declined politely, expressing his desire to enjoy his newlywed state, to go into a nice business in Muggle London and generally disappear out of the public's view. Later his letters were curt and not giving of any explanations beyond "leave me alone."

Harry had never wanted to be the Chosen One and now that Voldermort was finally gone, he saw even less reason for that status. No, he was content to fade into obscurity and just enjoy the simple things of life with Hermione.

Hermione had always fully supported his decision, and so had written a few scathing letters to the Ministry, herself. She wasn't going to sit back and let Harry be manipulated or guilted into letting the Ministry use him as some absurd publicity stunt or into any job he didn't want.

Harry watched her bite at her bottom lip, before looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"Five o'clock," she muttered.

She looked over to her husband and bit her lip again as she watched him fret silently over this latest attempt at recruitment.

"Well," she said softly, "so much for sleeping in. The nerve of them sending an owl at this obscene hour. I have half a mind to send that man an actual Howler"

"Right, absolutely awful. Fancy an early morning shag to help me get over it?" Harry said more than half seriously, as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Hermione grinned over at him. "I'm always in the mood for morning shag, you know that," she gave him a light kiss on the lips, "but you have to send them a reply first. Oh just so we're straight, I was joking about the Howlers bit. And while you're doing that, I'm going to make us some breakfast."

"Hermione..." he whined in defeat. He had morning wood, for Merlin sakes. Where were the woman's priorities?

"This is important Harry. I promise, as soon as you write this, I'll jump on top of you."

Harry smiled as Hermione scooted out of the bed and trotted down the hall. He kept wondering what it would honestly take for them to be allowed to be normal…well, almost normal. Well okay, maybe a hint of normalcy. It was almost enough to make him yearn for the invisibility of his early days with the Dursleys, back when he was no one in particular. Though considering that was part of their years long abuse and neglect of him, maybe not.

Harry looked down the hall and shouted. "I want some bacon! And you can serve it to me naked!"

He could hear her laughter as he got himself out of the bed and sat at the desk. He looked once more at the balled up parchment in the wastebasket and was disturbed all over again. Sighing heavily, he pulled out a blank piece of parchment and began to write his latest rejection letter.

* * *

"Hullo!"

The floo burst into green flames as Ron Weasley's redhead poked out of the huge fireplace at the Potter flat.

He observed that Hermione still in her bathrobe and brooding over a mug of coffee, while Harry was reading the Daily Prophet with a set look to his face.

"Morning Potters!" Ron boomed from the flames with a wide smile on his face.

"Morning," muttered Hermione and Harry glanced up to give Ron a slight grin, before returning to stare fixedly at his paper.

"Right, obviously still not morning people. May I floo over?"

"Sure," Hermione replied and turned to the stove to retrieve the biscuits she knew Ron would be inhaling momentarily. She plopped them on the counter and looked over at Harry, who was resolutely keeping his eyes on the paper.

A burst of green flame later, Ron stepped out of the fireplace wearing a dirty and rumpled Chudley Cannons jersey. He had obviously just come from practice, and by the way his expression brightened at the sight of the basket of freshly baked biscuits, it must have worked up his appetite. Not that it needed working up to begin with.

"Mmmmm," he moaned after biting into one. "Well, what's got you lot so glum?"

Harry frowned, but didn't look up from his paper, so it was up to Hermione to answer. "Harry got another letter."

"Another? They're totally mental, aren't they?"

"Apparently so," Hermione replied as she refilled her mug. "It came at five o'clock this morning."

Ron chewed at the biscuit furiously. "Bloody hell, did you send back a Howler? Surely that deserves a Howler, Harry."

Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry, who was still seemingly engrossed in his paper. Hermione hated when he did this. When he retreated so deeply into his thoughts that he all but ignored everyone else around him. When he got this intense, it could feel like the air was being sucked out of the room. But at least now she knew why Harry was upset. The Ministry had been aggressively attempting to recruit him since the final battle and Harry just wanted to finally be able to live his life, not the one defined by Voldemort. It had been five years since Voldemort had been defeated, no…destroyed, and Harry still had a hard time dealing with all the loss and pain that creature had caused.

When they had married Harry had promised Hermione the peace he wanted more than anything, and that he knew she wanted as well. So, after two years of marriage they had settled in Muggle London, where they ran a mostly Muggle bookstore, and did their best to just live out their lives. They still used magic, and still took trips to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or the Burrow. However, they insisted on leaving all of the celebrity life behind. Ron, on the other had, reveled in his and used it to get a trial with the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team where his talent had secure him a position as Keeper.

"Riveting paper there, Harry?" Ron pointedly asked, noting how intently Harry was still reading the Prophet.

Harry glanced upward and looked apologetically at Ron, Harry glanced upward and looked apologetically at Ron, "No, just reading about another raid on Hogwarts. Carried out by Ferret boy himself."

Ron grimaced, "Malfoy?"

The raven-haired wizard nodded his head, "still boggles my mind that he's allowed to work for the Ministry."

"It's all that blokes Coogle's doing. Coogle's got Mum and Dad singing his praises, and goes without saying that Percy supports him, but then that's just the sort of thing that pillock would do. I mean so Coogle wasn't some Death Eater, but it's not as if he actually fought for our side during the war, either. I always wondered about that. But Dad always dismisses that and says Coogle's platform of Progress is much more important than anything he did or didn't do in the past," Ron stated, mouth full of biscuit. "He even got people to accept his program of re-assimilating former Death Eaters back into the Wizarding world. Still don't understand why people were so accepting of that one."

"Well, Harry and I don't support him or his platform, though it had to be well received by someone for him to be in power now," Hermione replied, taking another sip of coffee.

"Dad kept saying the Ministry needed a new direction and as he wasn't running Coogle was the next best thing," grumbled Ron. "Dad said anything was better than that incompetent hack Fudge being in charge. Personally I think most of the mishaps during the war were, because of that dim wanker's doing."

"Yeah and now instead we've got the likes of Draco bloody Malfoy heading up the Ministry's Search and Seizure Department whilst your dad, Remus and Tonks have all voluntarily retired. Brilliant."

Ron chomped on another biscuit, "Whatcha think they are looking for Harry?"

Hermione peeked over her mug, "they must still be on the prowl for Voldemort's wand."

"That myth is still going around? Its dust, Hermione," assured Harry.

"I know Harry. It's just could you imagine the likes of Malfoy with that much power?"

Ron got some pumpkin juice from the refrigerator. "That git. I mean even if he isn't all 'kill the muggles and mudbloods' anymore, he's still a sodding wanker. Merlin only knows what he did to my sister."

Before she could catch herself, Hermione asked. "How's Ginny?"

She knew it was a sore subject for Ron and she really wished she hadn't brought it up. After all, Ginny had completely disowned her family not long after the war.

"How would I know? Since she's taken up with likes of Malfoy, she has no interest in the rest of her real family any more," Ron spat.

Harry tried to console his now irritated friend, "it's alright Ron. She's just angry. Just give it time she'll come 'round."

"Doesn't make it right for her to take up with the Ferret. I mean, he insults all of us Weasleys for years and now she's shagging him?" Ron put down his biscuit; suddenly he'd lost his appetite. "It broke Mum and Dad's hearts when she announced to them that she was moving to Malfoy Manor."

"It's my fault," Harry frowned, finally putting down the paper. "I hurt her pretty deeply. I lead her on in a sense-"

"Ginny's a grown woman," Hermione protested. After the war Ginny had truly believed Harry would come back for her, but it didn't quite ended up happening that way.

Hermione still remembered that fateful day in vivid fragments. How she had pulled herself up, her right arm broken, blood streaming down her face and screaming for Harry. She remembered Tonks assuring her that while unconscious, Ron was still alive and fine. She remembered the cries of agony everywhere, but her calls to Harry seeming to drown them all out. She remembered stumbling over bodies and pools of blood, how despite her pain, she cried for Harry again and again and how after receiving no reply, had collapsed and using her last strength, she had turned onto to back to look one last time into the blue sky.

Then there was warmth and strong arms engulfing her. Then it was Harry and he was cradling her head and holding her and whispering how much he loved her and thanking Merlin she was alive. She knew that day he loved her and she knew she loved him more than anything and that she would never let him go. Ginny however didn't appreciate any of that when she visited the hospital wing. She had ranted and raved betrayal from her best friend Hermione and her true love Harry. She had rowed endlessly with Ron over his support of Harry and Hermione as a couple and quit Hogwarts to have a raging affair with Draco Malfoy.

Harry never forgave himself for the break in the Weasley family and subsequent wounded feelings all around. Hermione was tired of her husband taking the blame for everything under the sun; he shouldn't be taking Ginny's decision to sleep with what was practically the devil, on himself too.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Ginny chose her own path, mate. She's the one that decided to take up with the likes of Malfoy and disown us instead. Great bleeding hell Harry, you broke up with her in her sixth year. There's carrying a torch and then there is whatever Ginny thinks she's doing."

Changing the subject seemed the best route, so Hermione asked Ron how practice went. That sparked Ron to go into a frenzy of detail, as he relayed to Harry what a wanker the new Seeker was and how he desperately wished Harry was playing so he could get this bloke off his broom. The trio chuckled together at Ron's stories about the mischief of the Chudley players before Harry reluctantly announced that he too had to get ready to open the store.

Once Harry walked out of the kitchen and was out of hearing distance, Ron leaned over towards Hermione, "you think this Hogwarts thing is going to produce Voldemort's wand?"

Hermione shook her head. Harry was adamant he had destroyed all traces of the dark lord, including his wand, "it's impossible, Ron. I'm absolutely sure that Harry destroyed anything to do with that wretched creature."

"Good," Ron sighed heavily, "it's just he looked concerned. The way he was concentrating on that paper was well, you how he can get."

"I'm not sure what that was about, but I believe him, I believe in him" she crooked an eyebrow at Ron, "we both should."

"I bet you all the galleons in my vault that it's Malfoy and he's still trying to rile up some Death Eaters. If he could get a hold of Voldemort's wand…" Ron peered down the hall and heard Harry start his shower, "He could probably start a new war. Finally live up to dear old daddy's murderous name. The prat."

"I wouldn't be worried about the junior Mr. Malfoy. Not as if he's never ever managed to live up to anyone's stellar expectations. I doubt he can tie his own shoes," Hermione replied, setting her mug down. "Well it's time I got ready for work myself, we have a large book shipment coming in today. How about dinner tonight at The Painted Table, are you and Luna free at say 7ish?"

Ron nodded as Hermione passed Harry in the hallways walking up the hallway, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, drying his wet hair with a towel.

"Well, Potters, I'll see you tonight." Ron replied before stepping into the fireplace after throwing a fistful of dust to floo.

* * *

"Ginny. Ginny wake up," a voice growled.

She ignored it and instead burrowed back under the covers and willed sleep and her wonderful dream to come back. It was always lovely when he was in it.

"I know you're awake. Get up, damn it"

A blast of sunlight hit her face and she groaned in frustration. He had opened the fucking drapes. Only one person could be responsible for her misery this morning, and if she weren't suffering from a hangover, she would have hexed the shit out of Draco Malfoy. Ginny put a hand up in front of her eyes to block out the light and slowly sat up.

"Did you really fucking have to do that?" she groused.

"Yeah, I really have to _fucking_ do that. It's the middle of the goddamn day," Draco spat, settling the drapes into place and walking to the door.

"I was kipping..."

"You've been 'kipping' since yesterday, I'm going back to work," he threw back.

She ran a well manicured hand through her fiery red locks and smirked, "so you came home to wake me up for a quickie?"

Draco's hand was on the doorknob, prepared to leave, but he paused and turned to look back at the witch lying in his bed in a little black negligee. Part of him could have taken her right then, but that would have been too easy. "I woke you up, because it's the middle of the fucking day. One might confuse you with a vampire with your sleeping patterns lately. Get up, shower, do something useful."

Ginny Weasley stretched her creamy legs out from the satin sheets and looked squarely at Draco, obviously awake now. He wanted to play...they could...play. "Useful? Like I said, come for a quickie?"

Draco sneered at the sight of her shedding the black slip that adorned her petite body a few seconds later. She tossed it unceremoniously off the bed and leaned back. She knew how to seduce Draco, it didn't take much. Apparently it was working the way by the way he was leering at her. In three quick strides Draco had his hands buried in her hair and pushed her forcibly back against the bed. She moaned as he attacked her neck and in turn she ran her hands down feverishly his back. He still had on his robes, 'no fair' she pouted to herself. She reached in his pocket and drew out his wand, then pushed him playfully away

"Take those off..."

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her, "make them go away."

A seductive grin crossed her face and with a flick of her wrist his Auror robes were gone. Back at her neck within seconds, he decided to meet her challenge; "I don't think there will be anything 'quick' about what I'm going to do."

She gasped as his mouth continued its assault downward, "oh Merlin, I hope not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dinner with Ron and Luna was as expected... odd. They met up at a Diagon Alley and after pleasantries, the couples walked to the seating room of the Painted Table. They settled into split conversations of Quidditch and furniture shopping and Harry ordered wine for the table. Ron had managed to eat his dinner and a bit of everyone else's, before Harry threatened to stab him with his fork if he reached to his plate again. Luna looked dreamily at her boyfriend, commenting that a good appetite was attractive. That resulted in Hermione snorting into her wine, and almost choking. Harry had to pat her on her back to help her breathe, all the while keeping his fork in view of Ron.

"So..." Ron asked, chomping on forkful of pumpkin pie. "Whachagonadoboutdamail?"

Harry stared at Ron curiously and then over to Hermione. She shook her head and looked over at Luna, who was dreamily eating her pie.

"He wants to know what you are going to do about all the letters that you are being sent?" She translated, gracefully scooping more pie into her mouth.

"You understood that?" Harry quipped as he raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"You have a dark gift, Luna. Not most people can speak Ron-glish." Hermione replied to Luna. The quirky blonde giggled softly.

Ron frowned. "I'm right here you know. And of course she understood me. I _am_ speaking the Queen's English. So, mate, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've repeatedly asked for them to stop. It's very annoying. And it's insane the hours they send them." Hermione muttered.

"It's cutting into your beauty sleep." Ron chuckled, eyeing Harry's uneaten pie slice.

Harry followed Ron's line of vision and pushed the pie farther away from Ron before he said, "What do you suggest I do? I can't very well go and threaten the Minister of Magic."

"Who says you can't?"

"Oh, maybe throw an Unforgivable or two to get the point across?" Harry chuckled to himself.

"Seriously mate, maybe you need to just march in there and give them a what for."

"Honestly, something has to be done. It's quite irrational the amount they are sending." Hermione spoke up, looking at Harry.

His green eyes seem to be processing Ron's question. Why couldn't he just go and simply talk to the Minister face to face? He was Harry Potter after all. After all these years, that had to count for something. The insanity had to stop and obviously sending rejections and howlers weren't getting the message across. It obviously bothered him, and it was upsetting Hermione. They just wanted to be left alone. He felt his appetite leave him, which always seemed to happen when he was deep in thought. He pushed his uneaten pumpkin pie at Ron, who dove in with gusto.

He'd go sometime this week for sure. He'd request a meeting with the Minister and simply explain why it was important they give up their recruitment. From what he heard, the Minister wasn't a bad man; he wasn't as inefficient as Fudge or hard-edged like Rufus Scrimgeour. He'd realize that Harry had had enough with heroics and see that Harry was genuinely happy in his quiet life. Well, hell the letters should have been enough for that, right?

"Harry?" A gentle hand tapped his shoulder. He blinked and looked up at Hermione holding their coats. "Are you okay? We're leaving. It's late."

He nodded and stood, looking at his concerned wife as she handed him his jacket. "I'm fine, luv. Just thinking."

"About?" she inquired. "You blanked out during dessert. You barely said goodbye to Ron and Luna."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I was just...I'll call Ron and apologize."

"No need." Hermione smiled as she took hold of his hand. "He knows you. He knows that you were probably thinking of how to deal with the Ministry."

"Tired?" he smiled down at his wife, wanting to change the subject. The look in her eyes were that of concern. That bothered him.

"A bit."

"Pity, since I missed this dessert, I was hoping get some at home." Harry mumbled as he leaned in to kiss her.

Hermione smiled at her tall raven-haired husband, his green eyes dancing mischievously at her. "Oh you want something...sweet..." she kissed him on the lips more passionately, almost forgetting they were in the restaurant. "...Or rich?"

Harry pulled his jacket on and pulled his wife close, feeling the heat from her body even though clothes, as they hurried out of the restaurant. "Hurry up, I'm starving..."

* * *

The sound the cash register was quite soothing as Harry rung the next customer up. Business at the bookstore was exceptionally good, especially because Hermione carried every book published on the planet it seemed. "Books and Cleverness" was nestled off of a busy corridor and Harry couldn't have been happier. Once the last customer was taken care of, Harry sorted the receipts helped Amy with the account book.

Hermione had busied herself with a customer wondering where the Anthropology section was, and had obviously engrossed Hermione in a conversation. She nodded at her and smiled, giving her own theories, glancing one or twice over at Harry.

He smiled at his wife, so obviously in her element and thanked himself for giving this to her. She had adored the library at Hogwarts so, when they were figuring out what to do with their lives, a bookstore only seemed inevitable. They had rare books and popular topics as well as a section for magic, very extensive and very elaborate, but that section was very off limits unless they were specifically asked. Wizards would wait until the crowd died down and then Harry would escort them to the section.

"Amy, do you have it from here? I'm off for lunch." Harry said, Amy smiled and took her position behind the cashier.

Hermione had escorted the customer to the register after finding a few books and walked with Harry to the door.

He leaned in for a kiss and replied, "I'll be sure to get you a nice big sandwich and chips."

Hermione nodded, "Remember, we have a huge shipment coming in today. Oh and while you're out, could you stop by the bakery and tell Mrs. Jurgens her cookbook is in?"

He nodded thoughtfully and grabbed his jacket before heading out into the crowd of patrons. He made a few stops, ran some home errands, before giving Mrs. Jurgens the message, in which she beamed wildly and told him she would bake them a cake to take home later that week. Harry insisted it wasn't necessary but she persisted so he smiled and made his way to a vendor to pick up some sandwiches for Hermione. He felt a little more relaxed this morning, reading that article bothered him somewhat.

Hogwarts had been virtually ruined after the war, it was condemned. Why Malfoy or the Ministry would run the raids there, he wasn't sure. He could message Hagrid, who was in Romania with Charlie Weasley now, caring for his dragons, but he thought better than that. Hagrid hadn't been back to Hogwarts either, especially after he watched him horror, as the Great Hall became a death chamber.

He walked into the now quiet bookstore and hung his jacket. Amy, the young squib was working in the store and smiled at Harry when he inquired about where Hermione was hiding.

"I think she's in the back Mr. Potter. She said she needed to order more occult books and review last week's receipts. Misters Weasley stopped by and told me to give you this."

She brushed a strand of blonde hair out her face and handed Harry a box of testers full of upcoming products from Fred and George Weasley's joke shop.

Every so often they would drop off products to Harry who was only foolish enough once to actually use them. It took 4 hours for Hermione to get him unstuck from the ceiling.

"They are foolish to believe I will test them out." Harry chuckled.

The doorbell rang as two customers entered and Amy set off to help them. Harry took the box in one hand and Hermione's lunch in the other, and walked towards the back offices. He turned the corner with a smile, chuckling that Fred and George probably had something worse than Sticky Anti Gravity Goo in the box.

"Mione, look at what Fred and Geor-"

Hermione was sitting near the window, a grim look on her face that made Harry stop cold.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

She turned to him, her eyes red. She had not been crying, but she was certainly doing her damnedest to fight back the tears. She didn't move towards him instead she simply muttered. "This."

Her hand held out an envelope, the seal was recognizable. Harry breathed deeper, and frowned at it.

"It came by owl while you were out. Open it." She replied, still not moving.

Harry set the box full of jokes and her lunch on her messy desk and walked over to her.

He took the envelope from her, and carelessly ripped the envelope open. This was becoming a problem.

_To: Harry Potter _

_From: Minister Cassius Coogle _

_The Ministry of Magic _

_London, England_

_I must say I was very upset when I received another one of your rejections, Mr. Potter. However, this is a grave issue, which I must pursue. The Ministry is in desperate need of your expertise; perhaps if we met personally, I could persuade you differently. Please find time to come visit the Ministry today. I know once I have shown you why your presence here would be appreciated, you will make a better decision. _

_Sincerely,_

_Cassius Coogle_

_Minister Cassius Coogle _

Harry frowned. "Asshole."

He handed the letter to Hermione to read, watching her face drop even more as she read the whole thing.

"Harry, something needs to be done."

"I know. He wants me to meet him."

"This is harassment. Why can't they leave you alone? Us…alone." She sputtered, a tear finding its way down her cheek.

Harry walked over to the other side of the window and stared out at the busy sidewalks.

"Merlin, I-" he whispered, in frustration. "I know. I'll go today."

"Do you think he'll really persuade you?" Hermione choked out.

"Honestly Hermione, is that what you think? I hate that this is happening."

"Well…no." she frowned, stepping closer to her husband. " I just…I mean you used to want to be--"

"I used to want to be a lot of things. Now it's a struggle just to be me."

She heard the sadness in his voice." It's just these letters are getting upsetting Harry. Twice in one day. The timings of them. It's like he truly won't accept no for an answer."

"I've got to do something to end this," He mumbled, mostly to himself.

They looked at each other and Harry stepped closer and wiped the tears trail off his wife's face. Her chocolate eyes watched him. "You deserve peace Harry. These gits are trying to destroy that. We can't let them."

Harry looked into her eyes, thanking Merlin that he had such a wonderful and beautiful wife. He wasn't going to let the Ministry or some nut-job of a minister destroy it. The last person who tried to destroy his life and take Hermione from him got destroyed and obliterated to a pile of useless ashes and burnt robes. He might have to do that again to salvage whatever peace he though Hermione deserves.

He smiled lovingly at her. Always protecting, always, ready to fight for him or with him. "They won't 'Mione."

She gave a small smile as Amy called her name in the front store, letting her know she had some deliveries to sign for.

Hermione stepped forward and cupped Harry's face. "You don't deserve this. Don't you even start blaming yourself or what you had to do on this."

He got where she was coming from but if it wasn't for him -suddenly he felt his wife's lips crash on his...deepening it as if he were sucking all her fears out of her body. Harry felt her tongue dart in and out of his mouth and he matched his wife's urgent passion. She moaned against his lips, and he snaked his arms around her to hold her closer. After a few minutes, Hermione broke the kiss and stared into Harry's eyes. "You be careful. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Of course." He whispered back, slowly releasing his grip on her. She glanced back lovingly as she walked back to the front.

* * *

He apparated to the Ministry's corner, a massive dark building with huge cast metal doors. It was very gothic, almost evil looking. He approached the building, watching as Aurors patrolled in and out. He didn't want to be here, too many bad memories of Sirius, of being called crazy by the Ministry. Having his name slandered, having prophesies about him being hidden. He hated this place. No wonder the building looked evil.

He approached a large desk, with a young woman with brunette hair twisted tightly in a bun, sitting behind it.

"Hello."

She looked at him squarely. "Your business sir?"

"I'm here to see Minister Coogle."

"I see…" she replied dryly, looking at a piece of parchment. "Name?"

"Potter, Harry Potter." He laughed to himself. "Shaken not stirred."

She looked at him, confused and he cursed himself silently for expressing Muggle humor. "Sorry?"

"Nothing just a bit of Muggle humor…" The woman's face remained stoned. "Right, um…what floor?"

She nodded and pointed to the lifts. "18th floor, do you have a wand?"

"Er…yes."

"I have to check it. And tag it."

"Alright." He handed her his wand and she placed a tag on it.

"18th floor, Mr. Potter."

Harry got on the lift and rode until the 18th floor, where a burly guard in all black stood.

"Name?" He muttered.

"Harry Potter."

The guard nodded his head towards a steel archway and Harry hesitantly walked through it. There two goblins sat, while two charmed quills jotted furiously next to them. He looked ahead and saw a woman, older than the one in the foyer, sitting beside a huge mahogany door, and she smiled, obviously already knowing who he was.

"Go in, Mr. Potter, he's been expecting you." She replied cheerfully.

Harry watched the door open and he stepped through. The carpet looked like blood and made Harry a bit unnerved. He stared at the huge dark mahogany desk covered in parchment with no one in sight, and only then did he hear a booming cheerful voice.

"Mr. Potter!! Finally, the man and not the myth!"

He turned to see a smiling man standing over by a bookshelf. The man was older, gray haired but not as old as Dumbledore. In fact he reminded him a lot of the last Minister.

The man smiled a jolly smile, but Harry swore it didn't reach his wrinkled eyes, it almost seemed phony. He extended a wrinkled hand for Harry to shake and he took it, and with a firm grip the man motioned for Harry to take a seat in front of the large mahogany desk. Coogle sat atop the desk in front of Harry, making him quite uncomfortable with his close proximity.

"Now, I know you are here because of the correspondence I've been sending you." Coogle lifted his hands and sighed. "But I must explain my drastic measures, Mr. Potter."

"That's the understatement of the year..."

"Ah yes...But we desperately need you. Our Defense Against Extreme Dark Arts was dismantled badly last year with the war, you surely know that."

"I remember, I was there."

Coogle continued despite Harry's reply. "So, then you understand our need to replenish the Ministry. I understand your hesitation young man. The Ministry did a great disservice to you prior to You Know Who's re-emergence. However, as the new Minister of Magic, I am willing to make amends for the past wrongs done you."

"But sir, I am not interested. I have told you many, many times."

"You are the most powerful wizard in the world right now, you know that. You single handedly defeated, He who-mmmust-" Coogle hesitated and seemed to stumbled over the name.

Harry scoffed at his hesitation to call the dead dark wizard his name, "Tom Riddle?"

"See…see how you can say his name with so little fear? That is amazing! We as Aurors need to not have fear of such darkness. We are the protectors Mr. Potter. You understand that, you protected all of us on your own. You won the war!"

"No…loads of people died in that war, people gave their lives. They are the heroes. Not me."

"I heard you were modest Mr. Potter. And you know, that's exactly what I admire about you. An essential addition to the Ministry."

"I don't want the job." Harry muttered.

Coogle wagged his finger at Harry. "You saved wizards and muggles everywhere but you refused to allow that to stroke your ego. That, Mr. Potter, is a prime element of leadership."

"Sir, please…" Harry licked his lips nervously. "Please hear me. My entire life has been corrupted by darkness. I lost a lot to this cause. I have a wife now…"

"The young Ms. Granger. I heard she is the brightest witch of this age. And that's even more spectacular for the Ministry. Surely we can find a position to—"

Coogle's voice was getting on Harry's nerves. It was like nails on a chalkboard as far as he was concerned and it was driving him freaking nutters. He'd give anything for this man to shut up.

"Sir!" Harry shouted firmly. Coogle stopped and looked at Harry bewildered. He slipped off his desk and walked to sit behind it in his chair. He took in the anger of Harry's eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but the glare he was being given halted it.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and stood out his chair. The man was infuriating he wouldn't stop talking. He was tired of his talking, his letters, and his persistence.

Inhaling a deep calming breathe, Harry centered his anger and coldly replied," I need you to understand me, Minister Coogle. Do not send me any more messages or owls. I will not be joining the Ministry under any circumstances. I have no interest in being an Auror."

"Mr. Potter," Coogle's cheerful voice was gone now. "Maybe I'm presenting this wrong."

"How so?" Harry asked confused.

The Minister picked up his wand and twirled it in his fingers. "I'm scared for you Harry."

"Are you…threatening me?"

"No! Nonsense Harry! I can, call you Harry, right?" Coogle lifted his back off the chair and leaned forward. His voice seemed calmer, almost quaking with concern. "I have rehabilitated most death eaters. Not an easy fleet, seeing as they were deeply immersed in the dark arts. And I fear for your safety, Harry. Of course it's your choice whether you want to work for the ministry. However…I must stress that it's a dangerous world out there, especially when you are in a vulnerable position. At least with Auror training, you will have the ability to protect yourself. Your young pretty wife. I wouldn't want any danger to befall her."

_Did he just threaten Hermione?_ Maybe Harry hadn't heard him correctly. "You just threatened my wife?"

"No! Goodness Mr. Potter, I thought my correspondence a bit straight forward but never a threat."

"I just heard a threat." Harry spat out.

Coogle frowned. "You are imagining things, Mr. Potter. I'm here to uphold the law, to protect our world. I'm no Voldemort."

Harry growled and his face darkened. "Good, I don't take threats lightly."

"Now, Mr. Potter, I would never expect you to." Coogle replied, and Harry swore he winked his eye.

Harry felt the immense need to wrap his hands around this man's throat. Not that he did anything sinister but the man's voice made him nervous, angry, despite his cheerful tone. There was something about him that made Harry want to be violent in a way he had only felt in battle. He balled his fists at his sides to control his rage.

"I want to assure you, Mr. Potter, I only have your best interest at heart. I'll give you time to think on it. I realize right now, you aren't open to the idea. Sleep on it. Perhaps share the importance of it with your wife. No more correspondence for now. However… I cannot give you too long. There is much to do to get the Ministry back in order. And maybe you will be a bit more receptive when you come back."

"I won't be coming back," Harry said through his teeth. "I've given my answer, Minister. Good day."

Coogle frowned and with a wave of his hand, his guard came in and escorted Harry out of the office and to the lift. Harry pushed away from the burly guard and stepped on the lift, wanting to hex anyone he saw next. _Did that son of a bitch threatened him? No really Harry, you're over reacting? Is Hermione in danger? There's always a threat, always._

"FUCK!" he shouted, banging a fist on the wall of the lift.

He stepped out into the lobby and walked past the woman at the desk, throwing the tag on his wand towards her. She caught it and gave him another confused look as he stumped out the Ministry doors and apparated home.

* * *

Draco was dreaming. He knew this because there was no way he would be fucking Pansy Parkinson ever again. For one, she was a horrible lay, for two, she was murdered in during the war. But here she was, lying beside him in a bed of snakes, whispering naughty things in his ear. Her breath was hot against his cheek and he shivered as she flicked her tongue over his earlobe and down his neck.

Draco flinched and pulled away from her. Pansy smiled wickedly at him, and drew back, allowing him to notice her naked form. He went to say something, but her hands moved up and began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest. He could feel the snakes slithering beneath them, over his hands. What was happening, he was so confused, and not sure what this dream was about, not knowing how to wake him from it.

Pansy placed her hands on his face, her palms were hot and soft, and she moved his jaw to force him to kiss her. ACK! She tasted like death and Draco pushed away from her. Her smile was wider now, her eyes were cold, and she simply removed her hands from him and stood, pointing to something in the distance.

"What? What is that?" he asked, as he squinted his eyes. She just stood there, not saying anything, her finger still pointed.

He finally focused on the object and frowned, staring back at Pansy.

"Draco. You have to do it." Her voice seemed to be carried off by the wind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he spat. He frowned at her and watched as she walked away, her body becoming a skeleton and then dust the further she walked.

Until she was gone. He turned back to the object in the distance. A crib. He was dreaming about a crib.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

He just saw them again. Two of them, acting as if they were blending in with the crowd. One in an odd red parka, when it wasn't that cold yet, and the other in jeans, a tee shirt, and a waistcoat. The waistcoat tipped him off. Crabbe and Goyle, idiots. They had walked up and down the street in the crowds, stopping to look into the front of the shop window. Practically sticking out like sore thumbs. At first, Harry just watched to make sure he wasn't imagining them there. When they strolled past the window for the 8th time, he knew he had to do something. He waited until Amy returned from her break and excused himself for lunch.

Hermione looked at him inquisitively, remarking on his jumpy behavior that morning. He calmed her fears, telling her he just had to run some errands and didn't want to be caught up in the afternoon rush. It had been 3 weeks since he heard from Coogle, and he didn't like it. Not that he missed the correspondence but because the threat was always lurking there.

Instead of taking the front entrance, Harry exited through the back and walked down the alleyway. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a few steps before he heard a small popping sound behind him.

His wand was tucked in his sleeve, a habit from the war, and it slipped into his hand in one easy move. Harry whipped around quickly and pointed his wand into the chin of the blonde haired, pale-eyed man in front of him.

Draco sucked in a breath, but then pushed Harry's wand away. "Get that out of my face. Merlin, Potter."

Harry lowered it, but didn't put it away. "What the hell do you want? You got those gits following me? Like I wouldn't recognize those rather large fools staring at my window."

Draco scoffed. "You're so full of yourself. No way was I going to apparate here without having someone scope it out. It was for my safety not yours."

"What? Afraid Hermione would punch you in the face again if you came in the store?" Harry turned back around and continued walking down the alley.

"I'm not here to discuss your—"

Harry whipped around again. "Say it. I dare you to."

"Wife." Draco sneered. He knew Harry's soft spot was Hermione. _Play on his weaknesses._ Harry turned to walk away. "Have you thought anymore about what the Minister has asked of you?"

"Oh, that's why you've cursed me with your presence. You're his message boy. His lap dog. Well, tell your master the answer's the same as last time. NEVER."

Draco caught up with him. "Not wise Potter. This is for the good of the wizarding world."

"Since when do you care about the 'good of the wizarding world'? Obviously the ministry is desperate. They did hire you after all."

"I see…so you're afraid. That's it isn't it? You killed the biggest baddest dark wizard out there, and now you're afraid. Potter's afraid."

"Yeah that's it Draco. All the Auror training they gave you works! Is this your assignment, to goad me into recruitment? To send the twin oversized gits to stalk me?"

Draco sneered and jammed his slender well-manicured finger into Harry's shoulder. "You are afraid. You don't have the stomach to kill a man and destroy his soul EVERYDAY. Once was enough for you, I guess. The Chosen One who can only do it once."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Funny, I don't recall you watching everyone you love die, since you only love yourself and clearly you're still alive." He turned his head to Draco and gritted his teeth. "Don't you ever think you presume to know what I had to go through. What I've been through would make you wet your bed every night…if you don't already. Tell your Minister I already gave my answer. He pushes me, I'm going to push back."

Draco didn't follow Harry this time as he turned into the main street and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Ginny yawned and stretched, sliding nude out of the huge bed she'd been sleeping in all day. Lazily she pulled on a black slip, making her way out of the bedroom. She hadn't heard from Draco all day which wasn't unusual, he was an Auror after all. It was funny to see him delve so deep into law enforcement; he had always seemed to abhor authority. _We all grow up sometime_, she thought as she walked barefoot down the dark hall of Malfoy Manor.

Sleeping during the day was making her a night creature, she always got up and explored the Manor late in the night, coming upon locked rooms or deserted hallways. The place was humongous really, and certainly way too big for two people.

Maybe she would go downstairs and demand the house elves make her something sweet. She felt a little devilish tonight, bored when Draco wasn't there to keep her mind on other things. Their relationship was odd indeed. She knew how to push his buttons and he seemed to allow her to. However, sometimes he could be cold and unfeeling, and Ginny wondered if he was just with her to get back at her brother and Harry for all those years they one-upped him.

_Harry_. Surprisingly, she hadn't thought about him in days. Usually she would daydream about him, about how their life would be together if that bushy haired bitch hadn't have stolen—

A light coming out of Draco's study distracted her thoughts. She walked up to the doorway, and peaked in, noticing no one was in there. He must have left without turning out the light. She strolled over to his desk and traced a finger around the expensive wood.

That's when she noticed it. An open file, with pictures spilling out onto the desk. Ginny frowned and tucked strands of auburn behind her ear. She picked up a few of the pictures and frowned. It was him and her. It was her Harry, smiling and holding hands with a brown haired traitor named Hermione.

Ginny glared at the pictures before putting them down and picking up a handwritten profile. _Why did Draco have a file on Harry?_

She read the profile and frowned. _Was Draco tailing Harry?_ Her eyes scanned back to the picture of a smiling Harry walking hand in hand with Hermione. She put the paper on top of Hermione's image and stared at Harry. He looked great, happy. He was no doubt older, taller, and well built it seemed. His smile and eyes were brilliant, and his raven hair still refused to lay flat. Ginny didn't realize how long she had been staring at the picture, until Draco's hand swiftly shut the file.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he hissed.

Ginny jumped back and stared as he scrambled to stuff the photos into the file. "Why do you have pictures of Harry?"

"That's none of your business. This is official Ministry work! You had no right."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you shouldn't have left them out if you never wanted me to see them."

Draco shoved the folder in his file cabinet. "Didn't think you'd be out of bed. Or snooping in my study."

"Where did you just go?"

"Don't we have a lot of questions tonight? First snooping, now you want to know my whereabouts?"

"Don't be an asshole, although I know that's almost impossible for you. And you still haven't told me why you have pictures of Harry."

Draco glared at her for a minute. Of course she was still in love with Harry. Even when they decided that she would stay here and the relationship between them would be mostly physical, he knew she was mostly pissed about Potter. And even after Draco had given her the best nights of her life, Harry invaded her dreams and his name was on her lips at night. He pulled in his torn emotions and sneered. "I don't have to answer to you. This is my home. You are a guest remember?"

"Still insecure, Draco?"

"Still bitter, Ginny?"

"Hmmm." Ginny frowned, glancing at the file cabinet once again. Draco huffed and he sat down in his chair, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. She would figure out why he had pictures of Harry. _Later._ "Well, I'm going back to bed. Will you be joining me?"

"Later." He grumbled.

She turned on her bare heel and walked back down the hall to the bedroom. _Later indeed_.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the bookshelf and drew a deep breath. She had been moving volumes all morning, and her body felt like a ton of bricks had hit it. Every muscle ached and she just wanted to lie down. Normally she would use magic but this was Muggle London and customers were still in the store. She had sent Harry to mail off her order list, and come back with some lunch, even though she honestly had no appetite. She was too concerned about Harry and this Ministry nonsense. Last week, she saw Harry in the alley behind the store, talking to Draco. It didn't look like a friendly conversation at all, and when Harry walked away, Draco apparated back to where ever he had come from.

Hermione had waited until that night to say something to Harry. She had snuggled against him and he was stroking her hair absently as they were going to sleep.

_"Harry?"_

_Harry's eyes were closed, obviously willing for sleep to take him. "Mmmm..."_

_She shifted against him. "What were you doing talking to Malfoy in the alley?"_

_Harry gasped slightly and his eyes flew open. "How did you- you saw?!"_

_"I have been called the brightest witch of my age, Harry," she replied simply, sitting up to look at him. He chuckled." Not to brag or anything. Tell me what's happening."_

_Harry reached over to the nightstand to put on his glasses. "Coogle sent him. Seems like he's sending people instead of owls now."_

_"What did he say Harry?"_

_"He asked me had I considered the Minister's offer. I promptly told him where he could shove that offer."_

_"Merlin, Harry." Hermione sighed. Her brow tensed and he pulled her closer and planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead._

_"I'm not afraid of Malfoy. I am concerned the Minister thought he would be effective in my recruitment. Obviously the man has no clue."_

_"What do we do Harry?"_

_"Nothing. We live our lives and basically ignore the Ministry."_

_"Do you really think it's ever that simple?"_

_"Why not? I mean I didn't defeat the baddest wizard only to let some peon with a badge try to bring me down."_

_"I'm just...afraid. I hate this. I hate they won't let you be-"_

_"Normal." Harry finished her sentence for her. He tilted her head so her brown eyes could meet his determined green ones. "I will never be normal. But I won't let some old codger try to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me. Which is this...us. I won't 'Mione."_

_She nodded and shifted up to kiss her husband squarely on the lips. He obliged by kissing her deeper. They would protect each other no matter what._

Her thoughts drifted back from that night as the store doorbell rang out. Amy was up the front and greeted the customer who asked for the store manager.

She didn't wait for Amy to call on her before she went to the front of the store.

"Hello, I'm the owner, Hermione Potter." she stuck out her hand at the older man in front of her. He smiled and tipped his hat at her, a throwback to the days of excellent manners. "How can I help you?"

"Well I'm looking for a rare volume of works." The man stated, his voice cheerful. She noticed his eyes were beaming at her, and she wanted to turn away, it was quite awkward but she couldn't. "A works on rights of...house elves."

He leaned in and whispered that word to her, and her eyes grew wide. He was a wizard. And obviously, house elf rights had been her passion; she would definitely have such a section. She smiled at him and extended her hand. "Well, I can see what I have, sir. Follow me."

Hermione nodded at Amy to continue in the front as she led the older wizard with the enchanting eyes to the restricted section. "So..."she replied turning to him. "You are working on rights for house elves."

"Well yes, I would love to be a champion of elf rights, however, I am just getting a history of case references about it."

Hermione nodded happily and tapped the wood frame near the door, as a wall opened and a room full of thick magical books was exposed to them. She stepped inside and he followed, all the way smiling. The wall closed behind him as he stepped into one of the aisles of books in front of him.

They continued small talk about it and she pointed out a few books to the gentleman. He nodded quietly and then she asked, "Well what case work are you researching? That should narrow it down."

"I believe it was a case about an uprising of 3 house elves."

Hermione was truly in her element. "Ah, yes, the Nictollia uprising."

She scanned the book spines for the right set of works she thought would interest the man. "Here you go. I must say, this is very exciting to me; I wanted to fight for house elf rights back in school. However, with the war and things…" Her voice trailed off.

The man smiled as he thumbed through the pages of the book. "The war scared us all young missus. It destroyed our world. Letting blood determine who was deserving of life or not. Wizards against wizards, witches against witches. Thank goodness the righteous prevailed."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Thank goodness."

The man closed the book and looked into her eyes. "Forgive me, but I did realize you said your last name was Potter. As in Harry Potter. The savior of said war. So I think you more than anyone are aware of the sacrifices that were made during that time."

"Yes…" Hermione said in almost a whisper. Tears were building up in her eyes. The man seemed to be so sincere, so eloquent about the war. "Yes I do."

"Well…Mrs. Potter. Surely, you can understand why he is needed now."

Hermione's head snapped in attention and she stared wide-eyed at the older gentleman. He stood in front of her, smiling.

"What? Needed for what?"

"The Ministry."

Hermione stared at him.

"I apologize I haven't made a proper introduction." The older man stuck out his hand. "Coogle. Minister Coogle."

Hermione stepped back and looked defensively at the man. She felt her wand in her sleeve were Harry always told her to put it.

"Is your husband here?" the man asked, holding out the book for Hermione to take back.

"What do you want with my husband?"

"Oh..." The man stood in front of Hermione, noting her defensive stance. He kept his smile on his face. "I was just stopping by to take a look at his bookstore. He seemed very fond of it. Which is probably why he doesn't want to join the ministry. I merely wanted to understand why Mr. Potter was adamant in his stance. I can see why, a lovely wife like you. I wouldn't want to leave you all day either."

Hermione stepped back again. "Sir, I have to ask you to leave."

The older wizard frowned and put up his hands. "No reason to throw hexes, m'lady. My...my. I can feel your powers from over here. Very strong."

She clenched her fists at her side. "Yes, very…"

"I apologize for scaring you, my dear child. I simply wanted to meet you." The man bowed and reached out a hand for Hermione. She flinched back. "And you are lovely if I say so myself, Mrs. Potter."

"Leave now." she spat out.

He simply chuckled and looked at the book on house elves in front of him. "I see your husband has already told you about me. I assure you, I mean no harm. My card." He smiled at her, holding out a simple looking business card.

Hermione shook her head, she felt dizzy suddenly. "No thank you sir. Please leave now."

The gingerly old man tipped his hat and turned back towards the door. "Yes ma'am. And I admire your resources here. Good day." he replied simply, walking toward the wall as it opened and he stepped out.

Hermione leaned against the shelf unsteady, her heart racing. She put her hand to her head and slumped to the floor. He wasn't frightening at all, but something about his voice bothered her. At first he seemed so polite, so eloquent, but then it sounded as if it were nails on a chalkboard. She knew Harry would go crazy if he heard about this. He'd go to the Ministry and hex the minister and then be sentenced to life in Azkaban. She couldn't let him. Hermione stood and ran out the wall and into the front of the store. Amy looked up from the register and saw her boss's flushed face.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Did you see that man leave?"

"Yes, he left a card for Harry." Amy replied, holding out a small card to Hermione. She grabbed it and saw it was Minister Coogle's business card.

"Amy, don't tell Harry."

Amy nodded as Hermione took the card with her back into the alley behind the store. Her hands were shaking, she knew she should tell Harry but...she couldn't. She dropped the card on the ground and pointed her wand at it and whispered, "Incendio..."sending the card up in flames.

With her foot she stomped on the ashes and looked around the alley before walking back into the store. She had to do something.

* * *

"That git Malfoy! And to think you didn't throttle him when you had the chance." Ron frowned and took another gulp of his ale. He looked over at Harry who was running his hand through his messy black hair. Harry hadn't drunk any of his ale. Instead he looked pitifully at his glass, deep in thought.

Harry had asked Ron to meet him while he was out running errands for Hermione. They met at a pub in Diagon Alley and Harry told Ron about his encounter with Malfoy.

"What do I do Ron? Malfoy came to the store. What next? Do they apparate into the bathroom while I'm showering? The bedroom when I'm in bed with--?"

"Please do not finish that sentence." Ron mumbled, as he gulped another sip.

"How do I get this guy off of my back?"

"Well..." Ron replied, tossing some coins at the barmaid, before he turned to Harry. "We go visit Malfoy. Find out what's this business about him being Coogle's message boy. I'll kick his ass and leave a mark so he'll be the resident example not to fuck with Harry Potter."

"We can't just walk in there and kick his ass, Ron. Malfoy's at the Ministry." Harry muttered. " We'll get stunned and sent to Azkaban. Plus that place creeps me out. That building is where Sirius died. I'm not going back there, ever."

A silence loomed between the two after Harry mentioned his godfather. Ron honestly had no idea how to deal with the death of Sirius when it came to Harry. So instead he pondered how they would be able to beat the shit out of Malfoy.

"No he's not Ministry. He's at the Manor. Even Aurors have days off Harry."

"How do you know?"

"Hello, father and stuck up brother named Percy are Aurors. And I like, followed him once."

"What?"

"He was sleeping with my little sister! I was going to kill him but I was drunk and forgot my wand."

Harry chuckled and looked at Ron. "So we're going to Malfoy Manor and do what exactly? I'm sure he won't invite us in for tea."

"Oh, he'll let us in."

"How Ron? Why would he?" Harry frowned.

"He'll want to be Coogle's little teacher's pet. We'll tell him we're there to discuss your recruitment. And then we'll kick his ass."

"That might actually work Ronald."

"What can I say, I'm a genius."

Harry stood up. "Let's not go overboard. Are you ready for the ass kicking?"

"Maybe even take one of his expensive vases." Ron goofed.

And the two men set off to Malfoy manor.

* * *

Two huge iron gates stood in front of Hermione as she pushed the call button in next to it. In the distance a large massive mansion stood, cold and gray. She frowned at the dreary sight and pushed the button again.

A deep voice came on the speaker. "Malfoy Manor."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm here to see Draco Malfoy."

"Who's calling?"

"Hermione Potter."

"Hermione?!" a voice yelped into the speaker. "Oh sh-"

The speaker went dead.

She groaned as the gates buzzed open. She knew that voice anywhere. _Ron_. Which meant Harry was with him. Which meant they were doing something stupid, which meant she was about to walk in on something crazy. Not to mention a million questions from Harry about why she was here.

She walked up the drive and the front door swung open. Harry stepped out, his eyes narrowed as his wife approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to ask you the same thing." She snapped back. Harry looked back inside the house, before shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing. Just visiting Malfoy."

Hermione crooked an eye. "Right…where's Ron?"

"Inside." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Ron was inside smacking Malfoy around. They had arrived 30 minutes before and ambushed Malfoy as soon as he opened the door.

"Doing what, Harry?" she asked as she approached the door, pushing Harry out of the way.

"Kipping…" _Shit._ He just said the first excuse that came to his mind. Too bad it was probably the dumbest thing he ever heard himself say.

Hermione glared at him before pushing past him and shoving her way in the door. Harry ran after her, but she was already near the front foyer. Draco lay on the floor in magical binds while Ron towered over him, his fists clenched.

"RONALD!"

Ron jumped back and looked over to Harry who was standing behind a livid Hermione. Harry watched his wife run over to Draco's side, her wand drawn. Draco moaned and lifted his eyes to her.

Ron stepped back, away from the direction of her wand and over next to Harry.

"What did you do?!" Hermione screeched, waving her wand to heal Draco and release him from the binds.

"Oh he's exaggerating! I hadn't hurt him that much!" Ron protested standing behind Harry for a shield.

"We barely hit him at all!" Harry countered.

His wife shot a nasty look at him as Draco began to sit up by himself. He pushed up off the floor and touched his jaw, it was slightly sore. He looked at Hermione and the two goons who attacked him.

"All of you get the hell out of my house!"

Ron clenched his fists again, ready to charge but Harry held him back. Hermione pulled herself up and stood in between Draco and her husband and friend. "Draco, listen, I don't know what happened here, but—"

"Your psychotic husband and his stupid sidekick…" Ron went to charge again but Harry pushed him back. "...Burst into my home and attacked me. Why are you here, why are ANY of you here?! I can have you in Azkaban for this!"

Harry frowned and pulled Hermione to him. "Look, maybe we should start over from the beginning."

Malfoy was still sore despite Hermione healing him; he winced and ran a slender hand through his disheveled blonde locks. "You break into my home and accost me and now you expect me to listen? You've gone off your rocker."

Hermione pulled out of Harry's grasp and stepped towards Malfoy. "Look, I don't know what happened here, but we all do need to talk."

"Yes," Harry replied cutting his eyes at his wife. "Why are you here?"

"This recruiting business," she stated, looking at Draco and then at Harry. "It's assigned to you isn't it?"

Ron relaxed out of his defensive stance long enough to ask. "What's the Ministry want so bad with Harry?"

"Right, I'm not about to divulge any Ministry business with you." Draco replied as he walked over and stood by the steps of the foyer.

Harry's rage began to fume as he watched Draco sneer at Hermione. "Look Draco, I know you have an idea what this Minister Coogle is doing, why he's so adamant about me joining the Ministry. And you're going to tell me."

"Am I?" Draco growled and walked over in front of Harry. "You think you scare me? What you and your dimwitted red head did today could land you in Azkaban for assaulting an Auror. You think I'm going to risk my job and my neck by breeching confidentiality for you Potty?"

Ron couldn't control his temper and grabbed Draco by his shirt collar forcefully. His eyes became dark as he stared down Malfoy. "There are things I could do to you to make you talk. Let me do 'em Harry."

Before anyone else can speak, a voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Let him go Ron."

Everyone's eyes landed on the red head atop the stairs, her hair pulled back in a restrictive tight bun and she wore a black satin dress that cascaded to her ankles. Her red lips smiled as she practically floated down the stairway to where all the drama was happened. Ron released his grip on Malfoy and looked over at his sister, who no longer looked like a carefree Weasley. She had an aura of entitlement about her as she walked towards Draco, cutting her eye at the Trio.

"Honestly Ron, must you bully everyone?"

"Hello to you too Ginevra." Ron huffed out. Draco pulled back and stood next to Ginny as she leaned in and kissed him in front of her brother and former friends.

She gazed briefly at Draco then shifted her eyes over to the raven-haired man in front of her before saying, "Don't call me that Ron. I was in bed when I heard all this commotion. Oh…_hello Harry_." Her voice was seductive when she pronounced his name and Draco raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hello Ginny," Harry stated simply and he suddenly felt Hermione's anger in the atmosphere. _This is not going to be good._

"Hello Ginny." Hermione spoke up.

"Oh…" Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Hermione…"

Draco glared at Ginny's obvious attempts to make Harry jealous or piss Hermione off, and for some reason, he didn't like it. Sure he liked to irk Potty at every turn, but Ginny was practically dry humping him to get Harry's attention. Hermione stood there not looking pleased at all.

That was exactly what Ginny wanted, but Hermione composed herself and drew in a quick breath before continuing.

"So you aren't going to help us Draco?"

"You're still on about that? Look, I was merely assigned to talk to Potter. And he was very clear about not joining the Ministry." Draco removed Ginny's arms from around his neck. "That's all I'm going to say. I reported that to the Minister."

"You're a liar." Ron snapped.

"Well if you aren't going to believe him why are you even here?" Ginny hissed, her slim body standing in front of Draco.

"Why are _you _here Ginny?" Ron hissed back.

"You big stupid git, I live here! How dare you and that bushy haired bitch come here and insult us!"

"Don't talk to him like that. And you're nothing more than a paid whore." Hermione snapped back.

Harry shook his head at the whole situation. He thought they would just come to talk to Draco, to manipulate him into telling. But anger got the best of Ron when Draco opened the door and Ron punched him square in the jaw. Harry had to admit, he didn't try to stop it, but knew it wasn't going to get him the info he needed. He took a deep breath and looked at Draco square in the eye.

"Please Malfoy. Something's off about this guy."

The smirk plastered across Draco's face from the insults being flung by Ginny and Hermione disappeared when he saw Harry basically pleading with him with his eyes. If someone would have asked him years ago would he ever sympathize with Harry Potter, Draco would have laughed in their face and then perform a Crucio curse on them. But now he saw a man in front of him, young but also tired, frustrated and fearful.

"I honestly have no idea Potter. I was simply told to watch you. He has something…powerful in his possession. But I'm not sure what he will use it for."

"What is it?"

Ginny stepped forward. "He said he didn't know Harry. For goodness sakes!"

"Shut up Ginny." Hermione spat at her.

"I can speak for myself, Ginny." Draco replied, still looking at Harry. Ginny's pride broke and she shrank back. As he looked away from Harry, Draco's voice dropped. "Ashes. A box of ashes."

"Ashes?" Hermione repeated, a look of confusion on her face. Suddenly her conversation in the kitchen with Ron came into her mind. _When Harry said 'It's dust, Hermione...'_ "Oh my god!"

Ron and Harry watched as Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"What are you on about Hermione?" Ron asked.

She closed her eyes and turned to her husband, concentrating on him. "Ashes, he found the ashes from Voldemort's wand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The water ran down into his eyes, his black hair soaked to his face. His arms were out and his palms were pressed against the wall of the shower. His muscles developed from Quittdich flexed as he leaned forward under the hot cascading water again. He couldn't get clean. He just couldn't get clean enough. Harry knew he had been in the shower for more than an hour, but he didn't care. After Hermione had figured Draco found the ashes from Voldemort's wand, Harry still didn't sense what that could mean.

_Who cares about ashes, right? What's the big deal?_ Apparently it was big enough for the Minister to demand them and keep them safe. _You will never be rid of me Harry; I will forever haunt you, taking pieces of your soul. You will never escape me Harry._ Voldemort's voice was inside his head again. He punched a wet fist against the tile and groaned in pain. How could this happen? What was the Minister doing?

Then there was the matter of Draco even giving up that sort of information. Could he be trusted? Why should he be? After years of lies, deceit, and murder at Hogwarts, it kind of made Harry extremely wary of Draco's intentions. Hermione got into a screaming match with Draco and Ginny, demanding to know why he would give anyone such a thing, knowing the destruction it could cost. Ron repeatedly tried to get Harry out of shock, as he stood there gob smacked that the ashes could be used against him. Draco had stood his ground, saying that he saw no sinister plans with the Minister, and that he was just doing his job.

"_A job?!" Hermione yelled, pointing a finger in his face. "Do you even know what those ashes can possibly bring on? Do you even care? Or is it about what it's always been about?!"_

"_What exactly are you excusing me of?" Draco snapped back. He glared at Hermione angrily and he didn't care if that oaf Ron or Super Harry were standing there. "I was doing my job. Coogle is the Minister of our government. What do you expect him to do?"_

"_Ha! A true defender of authority right here!" Ron chuckled, mostly to goad Malfoy.  
_

_Hermione fumed, her fists balled up at her sides. Ron stood behind her, ready to resume the job of kicking Draco's ass. "You have no concept of what you could have possibly caused. You're just trying to get back at Harry, so you give over a dark wizard's potentially powerful ashes. Once a traitor to all wizard kind, always a traitor!" _

_Ginny pushed her brother out of the way. "What do you expect him to do Hermione? Not do his job because it might possibly affect Harry? This is the Minister, he's not some dark lord wielding power."_

"_Oh shut up about things you don't know Ginny. I know you have the mark, Draco. Is it still calling you to do wicked things?" She pointed at his exposed forearm, and he flinched back and pulled his sleeve over it. _

_The rage in Hermione was uncontrollable. Draco glared at her intensely and she glared back. Her statement hit him in some way. She looked over at her husband, who was standing there, his brow furrowed. He obviously believed he had destroyed Voldemort, and it's possible he did, but what if his wand's ashes still held the intense power Voldemort wielded? _

"_Get off my property." Draco said through gritted teeth._

_Hermione moved around them and to Harry. "Harry, let's go."_

Hermione stepped inside the steamed bathroom closing the door behind her. She had no intention of romance; she could tell how Harry tensed suddenly at Draco's. They apparated back home and Harry ran into the bathroom and vomited. She couldn't fathom how he felt. His whole life dedicated to destroying this one person, and now, his remnants may be back to haunt Harry. She saw him leaning into the water.

"Harry?" she finally got enough courage to speak, but it was barely a whisper.

He shook his head and brushed the wet strands out of his face. He could barely see her standing next to the door with all the steam in the room. "I'll be out in a minute, luv."

"Alright," she replied softly and turned to the door. She took a deep breath and gathered her nerve, turning once again to Harry. "Are you okay?"

He was silent for a minute, as if he had to think about his answer. He finally did. "No."

The shower turned off and Harry stepped out the shower and reached for a towel to dry off. Hermione reached first and handed it to him, trying desperately to get him to look at her.

"Please talk to me."

Harry dried himself slowly, taking pause at all the scars that were on his skin. Scars of war, scars of death. "I'll be fine."

"So fine is being in the shower for an hour?"

"Yes."

"Right." Hermione crossed her arms. "We've been married for two years now. I know when you're upset. I hate when you do this."

"Do what Hermione?" He asked annoyingly.

"Shut me out. I saw your face! You looked horrified. Scared!"

"I said I was fine." He huffed and pulled on a pair of clean boxers before going towards the door to leave. Hermione jumped in front of him blocking the door. "Move Mione, I'm tired."

"No! Talk to me Harry!"

"You know what? Fine! What were you doing at Draco's?"

_Well, that's not what I wanted to talk about_, Hermione thought. She pulled herself up on the counter and looked at Harry. "Same reason you were there."

"I was there to kick his ass and get some answers."

"Well…me too, but my methods weren't as violent as yours."

He dried his hair with the towel draped around his neck. "So you weren't about to deck Ginny or Malfoy? Please, I might not be as bright as you, but I'm not dumb Hermione."

"I never said you were! And if I were to hit Ginny, she deserved it, the way she came at Ron! And Malfoy's an asshole, but he's an asshole with the answers about Coogle!"

"Hmm…" Harry studied his wife's intense face for a moment. "What prompted a visit to Malfoy at that moment? You aren't telling me something."

"Harry…"

"You're right, we're married now. We need to talk to each other. If something has happened, you need to tell me. You went to Draco's because something happened."

Hermione looked away. "Harry, I don't want to you to fly off the broom with this. It's stupid really."

"What happened?" He asked softly, stepping in front of her.

Hermione bit her lip and hesitated for a moment. She knew Harry would snap and do something stupid if she told him about Coogle. But she couldn't lie to her husband. She inhaled slowly and stared up at the emerald orbs looking intensely at her.

"Coogle came into the bookstore today."

* * *

Coogle's chair was turned the other way and Malfoy couldn't make out what his face looked like. Maybe it was for the best, he would have hated to see disappointment or anger in Coogle's expression. And for the moment, Coogle was silent, which probably was not a good thing.

Draco swallowed audibly and looked down at his hands to distract him from the crushing silence. He had failed his mission to successfully recruit Harry so far. Maybe he'd be taken off this blasted assignment and put on something more fitting, like a centaur rebellion or something.

"You want off this assignment?" Coogle's voice interjected.

Draco's head shot up. _How the hell?!_ "No sir."

"Maybe it's too much for you. Maybe you can't convince Mr. Potter of what the Ministry of capable of offering him. You and Potter were rivals once, no?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"I'll be happy to assign it to Dweedle, or Nukfoot in your department." Coogle turned around to face Draco, his aging face calm and peaceful. He began scribbling on a piece of parchment, as Draco struggled with himself whether this was a blessing or a curse.

_Say something! Stop him! _

_Are you nuts, you wanted out! Here it is!_

_You have to put your issues with Potty aside and do your job._

_Oh shut up, this assignment is useless. I could have told him from the beginning Potty would say no._

_You are scared. Scared Potty will come in the Ministry and be better than you, once again be the golden boy. It'll be just like Hogwarts, the old man and the golden boy again. And you're being forced to watch from the sidelines._

_Fuck you._

_I'm just saying…_

Draco shook his head again and his mouth seemed to dry up. He didn't know what to say. "Please sir, give me another chance."

Coogle looked up and stared intensely at Draco. He didn't seem too angry. Malfoy didn't want the Minister to believe he was weak and ineffective. He spent all his life trying to be worthy of something, trying to please someone, even if he was against what they were expecting him to do.

The Minister finally looked back at the parchment he began to scribble on and balled it up. "Alright. But I want to be clear that I expect you to get Mr. Potter on our side. I am sure you understand he can be a great value to us. His powers are unmatched nowadays."

"I will sir. It's just…I have to find a way to convince him…"

"Well, obviously the methods you have employed haven't been effective. Perhaps-" Coogle stopped suddenly, staring back at Draco. He smiled and suddenly Draco felt that tickling again. "Perhaps, a more hands on approach."

Draco lifted an eyebrow in confusion. _This was going to be interesting_. "Sir?"

* * *

"Ron, please tell Harry he's being ridiculous."

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and back to Hermione. He just shook his head and resumed playing wizard's chess with Luna.

She frowned at Ron's lack of support and spat, "Honestly, you both are being stupid."

Harry just shrugged and walked over to the other side of the bookstore, whirling his wand to set the wards. Ever since Hermione had told him of Coogle's visit, he never let her out of his sight. And if he absolutely had to leave the only thing that could protect her was wards.

"See I knew you were going to over react as usual. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"So you were going to lie to me?" Harry looked at her irritably. Hermione huffed and walked to the back storage room leaving Harry to finish placing the wards.

"Well mate, I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Ron stated, as Luna checked his queen and giggled. "How'd you do that?"

"You were distracted by Hermione." Luna smirked. She began to arrange the chess pieces again. "What kind of wards are you putting up Harry?"

"The kind of wards that trace who enters. Keeps all magical folks out, well except you, and my Gryffindor alumni, and Amy of course."

"Will it keep him out Harry?" Ron asked as Harry continued to wave his wand.

"No sure. But it's the strongest I know."

Harry muttered the last ward and went looking for his pissed off wife. Hermione was in her office, ravaging through her book orders, obviously taking out her anger on the poor paperwork. She was mumbling to herself and Harry stood in the doorway for a minute, not sure if she was thinking of multiple hexes to put on him.

"So…"He said quietly, testing to see if she would pull her wand. "I'm done. I can read your magical signature. Coogle can't come in, neither can Draco or Crabbe or Goyle."

"Whatever," Hermione waved to dismiss him.

Harry frowned at her action and came charging at her desk. "Why are you so angry?! This is to protect you!"

His wife lifted her brown eyes to his green and concentrated on him. "Is it? Because he didn't threaten me!"

"You said yourself you almost pulled you wand on him! Merlin 'Mione, we don't know what this man is capable of! The harassment, Malfoy, the ashes…I don't know what his card is yet."

"Well, shouldn't we figure out what he's doing before we go and throw up wards? He could break them possibly. We have to find out what he is capable of first."

"Yeah, well, just how do you suppose we do that?"

Hermione stood and walked over to Harry. "Malfoy knows more than he's telling us."

"Yeah? Well beating the shit out of him didn't get me much last time." Harry huffed, pulling her towards him to hold her.

She let him embrace her as she pondered bringing this up at all. They would be breaking laws. Hell Harry might actually go for that. "We break into Malfoy Manor. Draco might keep some files there."

"That, Mrs. Potter, is against the law."

"So? He's got to have something in there that can tell us what this Coogle is up to."

"We aren't certain of that, Mione."

"No, which is why it's risky." She replied, looking up at him.

He kissed her lips and pulled her closer. "What about Ginny? We can go there when Malfoy's at the office but how will we distract her?"

"Well…since she'd probably use the bat bogey hex on Ron… maybe we can get you to distract her." Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his hard chest.

Harry's breath caught at her suggestion. He would definitely be able to hold Ginny's attention, but did he want to? "And you won't have a problem with that? You won't come charging in ready to kill her?"

"No, Ron and I will break into the house while you distract her. I promise she won't even know I'm there. Besides, you're mine, destiny says so." She smiled at the last bit.

"Right. Well, Mrs. Potter, when do you suppose we break into Malfoy manor?"

* * *

Ginny flew down the foyer stairs in a speed she never knew she had. Harry was calling. She practically squeaked into the call box when he said his name. And he was alone. _Even better_, she thought. Draco was out at the office, as he had been for the last few weeks. Apparently he was still tracking Harry, and Ginny was trying to figure out a way to see what he had hidden in that file of his. Of course he would distract her with other activities while he was here, and he kept his office locked when he was out.

She checked herself in the mirror before she opened the door, smiling the brightest smile she possibly could.

"Harry…"She said seductively. "I'm surprised to see you."

Harry snapped his head up to see Ginny impeccably dressed, her long red hair pulled into a high bun and she was doused in perfume. He almost choked on the overwhelming scent of it.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Ginny stared oddly at him, as if in shock at his words. "Oh?"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and moved back as he stepped inside the house. She closed the door and stepped in front of him to take in the magnificence that was Harry Potter. That should have been _her_ Harry Potter. His black hair was shorter but still stuck up in odd directions, giving him a carefree look that she always adored. She could see his muscles ripple under his tee shirt, and he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, probably becoming aware that she was looking him over.

"Draco's not here, if you're here to kick his ass again." She said, crossing her arms to bring his focus to her chest.

Harry smiled slightly and reached to scratch the back of head. "Yeah, about last time. That didn't go like I planned. We had really come just to talk to Draco. Ron…well you know Ron."

"Yeah, I do."

Harry looked inquisitively at the woman he no longer knew in front of him. Once a smiling happy and playful Weasley, Ginny looked like an aristocrat now. She looked flawless and poised, but he could tell in her eyes, she carried a sadness about her. Something he probably was responsible for, breaking her heart and all.

"So, why are you here Harry?"

"To see you."

She chuckled in disbelief. "Right. Now why are you really here Harry? Hermione isn't stupid enough to let you come see me alone."

"Well, no. But I wanted to apologize to you."

Ginny's face went blank for a minute, her eyes searching his own. "For what exactly?"

Harry paused. He didn't know what to say exactly. _Shit, I should have thought of that before I came here._ He had always wanted to apologize true enough, for hurting her, but never for choosing Hermione. Ginny had been so angry when she found out, she disowned her family because they gave Harry their blessings. "For hurting you. For driving you away from your family."

Ginny couldn't take her eyes away from Harry's. Her face dropped and her heart began to beat faster as she tried to process what he just said.

When she didn't say anything, Harry continued. "I-I do realize how hurt you were. It was never my intention to hurt you Ginny. I know you felt strongly about me and I-"

"I loved you," she said in a quiet voice, dropping her eyes from his gaze.

Harry swallowed hard. _Errrrr...maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should have stuck to a subject like Quittdich._ "I see."

"No, you don't. I loved you, Harry. You broke up with me to protect me, and I…I would have fought with you if you didn't push me away."

Harry couldn't look at her anymore. He was always sorry he hurt Ginny, but he could see no good coming out of this conversation. "I did it for a lot of reasons Ginny. Mostly to protect you. Also because I couldn't be completely honest with you about what I was doing. And because you were young. I didn't want any of that to touch you"

"Bullshit Harry. You let Ron and Hermione go with you. She followed you like a little lost dog and you let her." Ginny said harshly. "I was your girlfriend! Me! But no, it was Hermione you ended up trusting and Hermione who ended up being the one you loved. She stole you from me!"

Harry looked at Ginny like she had grown a second head. Hermione hadn't stole Harry from Ginny. Harry was the one who went to Hermione, who loved her, who wanted her by his side no matter what. "No, it wasn't like that Ginny!"

He watched as Ginny began to pace in her stiletto heels. "Of course you make excuses for her Harry! She knew how I felt; she knew I loved you even before I knew you! And she took you from me!"

"Ginny, it's not like-"

"NO! And you come here and say you want to apologize, don't dismiss what you two did! I would have loved you come hell or high water Harry. I would have done just as she, standing right beside you on the battlefield! But no, you had to be honorable, and sweet. You had to shield me even when I didn't ask you to!" He could see tears form in her eyes. "I don't hate you for it. I just can't be angry with you. But Hermione, she…she lied! She betrayed me in the worst way! She was never my friend!"

"I don't know what to say Ginny."

Ginny walked up to Harry, getting so close he could feel her breath on his face. "Take me away from here. Please. We can leave."

"OY!"

"What?" Ginny asked looking up at Harry.

"Er….oh boy." Harry stammered. _Oh my god, this has to stop_. She wanted to run away together?! Harry stepped back. "This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come."

"No you shouldn't have." Draco's voice echoed through the foyer.

_Oh, shit_. Harry turned and looked at the blonde man standing behind him. Draco slammed the front door and stalked over to Harry and Ginny. Ginny wiped her eyes and cheeks and sneered at Draco.

"What are you doing home?"

"I live here, remember? Or were you planning to let Potter move in?" Draco spat. He stared Ginny down and she sucked in her bottom lip and chewed on it.

"I just came by to apologize for what happened the last time I was here." Harry stated. He whistled loudly and smiled at Draco. He wasn't scared of Draco. But he wanted to keep him downstairs that's for sure.

"Funny, I didn't walk in on an apology." Draco huffed, his glare returned to Ginny.

"Well, the conversation veered to other things. But I want to apologize for what happened." Harry held out a hand to Draco.

Malfoy eyed his extended hand suspiciously but didn't take it. "Great, now get out."

Harry's smile faded but he stood where he was. "I was invited in this time, actually."

He watched him walk away and bypassed Ginny to go up the stairs. _Damn it, _Harry thought. Harry knew he had to think of something fast. He racked his brain for a second and then finally came up with something. "I was wrong about the Minister."

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned back to Harry. "Don't play with me Potter. Are you serious?"

"Very. But hey, if you don't want to talk to me, I can just go to him directly, let him know I was rebuffed by you."

Draco stared at Harry and came back down to stand in front of him. "If you're lying Potter, I swear…"

Harry beamed a crooked smile at Draco. "I'm so scared."

* * *

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ron whispered as he crouched down behind a bush.

Hermione wiped her mouth with the back her hands. _Fucking nerves_. Sure she had broken plenty of rules before, but for some reason, breaking in Malfoy's house was getting to her. Which was pathetic seeing as it was her idea. She shook her head to clear her mind and pushed back a branch to watch as Harry walked up the steps to the front door.

"As soon as that door opens Ronald, hoist me up through that window."

"Did you just throw up?" Ron winced. Hermione shot a nasty look at him and turned back just in time to see Ginny open the door. She whipped around and gripped Ron by the shoulders and he boosted her up towards the window. "I don't see why we can't use a levitation charm?"

"Security wards, Ronald."

"Did you gain like 200 pounds lately Hermione?" Ron muttered, struggling to keep her steady.

Hermione pulled herself up into the ledge, but not before kicking the side of Ron's face. "Shut up Ron!"

"Ouch!"

Hermione pulled the rest of her weight onto the ledge and swooped around to put her legs inside the window. She lowered herself down in what looked like the first floor lounge. Her eyes darted on each of the antique pieces and she let herself admire the taste the Malfoys had in fine furniture. _Bloody murderers but fine taste_. She could hear Harry in the front foyer, talking to Ginny. So it was then she made her move and swiftly walked up the back stairs that she remembered from her first visit to the Malfoy house with the Order to interrogate Lucius. Once on the second floor she didn't hesitate to walk quickly to the 3rd door and push it open. But it was stuck. _Shit._

After chewing at her lip and thinking about what spell she could use without being detected, she muttered, "Alohamara" and the door clicked open. _Stupid Malfoy and his weak locking charms._

The study was dark and she didn't want to turn on a light so she lifted her wand and whispered, "Lumos."

A soft light can from the tip and she moved around the room finally finding a file cabinet in the corner. She crept over and listened to see if she heard anything. Ron was supposed to be watching outside, and Harry would whistle loudly if anyone were coming upstairs. She pulled on the file cabinet door and that of course was locked too.

As she was about to mutter a spell to unlock it, she noticed a picture of Harry sitting on Draco's desk. Hermione stepped over to the desk and found that it was littered with pictures of Harry and her. Her eyes widened as she looked at the pictures, Harry at the bookstore, Harry and her at dinner with Luna and Ron. Beside the photo was an open file. Hermione picked it up and looked at it. It was about Harry. Everything from what he eats for breakfast to how he slept.

Sucking in a tight breath, she flipped through the profile quickly, reading the notes. Draco had been tailing Harry for weeks. He knew his schedule and his habits. He also knew Hermione's and even Ron and Luna's. She turned the next page and there were notes of Harry's past, his mother and father, the war. She flipping again, she saw pages on Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Harry's post-war St. Mungo's report, even Harry's therapy sessions. Hermione wished Draco did burst in just so she could kick his ass for invading their privacy in such a way.

"OY!" She heard Ron call from the window.

Hermione placed the file down, trying to flip it back to the pages just as if no one had touched it. In her haste, a lot of the photos slid off the desk onto the floor. _Shit! _She scrambled to get them up and she locked on a certain piece of parchment on the floor. She had no time to read it, so she stuffed it in her shirt and collected the remaining photos. _Draco wouldn't miss this, it was on the floor anyway_, she thought to herself before sneaking out the door of the office and relocking it.

"Nox," made her wand dim out and she crept back down the staircase towards the opened window. She heard 3 voices, Harry's, Ginny's, and Draco's. Thank goodness she got out of there in time. Harry whistled loudly and Hermione snuck out the window and landed in a thump on Ron.

"Could you have been any louder?" She hissed. Ron shrugged his shoulders as they ducked out the bush and ran to apparate back to the flat.

* * *

"Where is it? Oh no! Where is it?!" Draco tossed more papers around his desk furiously. He had already destroyed his study. "Please be here! Please!"

He rushed over to the file cabinet and looked again. _Nothing. Shit. Fuck. Damn. Kill me. _He turned slowly and eyes his disheveled office again. His life was over. It had been a week since Harry had shown up again. _Maybe somehow he found a way into the study. Maybe… maybe Ginny snuck back in and took it. That treacherous leech!_ Draco slammed a hard fist on the desk and stalked down the hall to the master bedroom. Ginny lay sprawled across the sheets, sleeping yet again. Draco gripped the covers and yanked it off her naked form.

"Where is it?!" He yelled.

Ginny sat up at the feel of cold air on her body and the sound of Draco's booming voice. "W-what? Huh?"

"Don't lie to me! You've been in my study again! Where is it?!"

Ginny rubbed her eyes and finally focused on the angry blonde in front of her. She stretched and yawned. "What are you talking about?"

"Get up! Get up and tell me where you put it!" Draco tossed the covers aside and yanked Ginny out of the bed. She stumbled slightly but grabbed his forearm for support.

She tried to yank her arm away from him but he held tight. "You're hurting me!"

Draco's angry glare softened a bit and he quickly released her.

Ginny rubbed her wrists and snarled. "You've gone mental! Coming in here yelling at me abou- what are you yelling at me about?!"

"My study! You've been in there again haven't you?"

"NO!" She hissed, realizing she was nude. She walked over to the discarded covers and draped a sheet around her. "I haven't. You know, you're been completely mental since Harry came here! Yelling and accusing me of the most preposterous things! I'm tired of your accusations and your moods!" She spat and stomped off to the bathroom.

Draco grimaced and composed himself. _Oh no, she would not turn this on me._ _She's been in my study. She's practically working Potter like a stripper pole when I walked in the other day. _He walked to the bathroom and banged on the closed door.

"Don't try to turn it back on me Ginny! I saw you salivating after Potter. Throwing yourself at a married man! Sick!"

Ginny pulled open the door and stood defiantly. "Fuck you, Draco."

"Right. Exactly. Fuck me. And live with me. But still love Potter. I want you to get your ruddy things and get out of my house!"

Ginny opened the door in shock and glared at him. "You want me out? Because I dared to remember what it was like to love Harry? You knew! You always knew! And why now are so insecure about it?!"

"Because you stole from me for him! Part of my file is missing and you gave it to him! And guess what Ginny… he went home to his wife." Draco knew he was hurting her and despite wanting to enjoy it, he couldn't.

"No I didn't! He was in the foyer the whole time and so was I! But you know what Draco? Fine I'll leave." She hissed, dragging the sheet behind her. She went back to the room and began to gather her things.

He watched her angrily pull her things from the bureau, and dress quickly in jeans and a t-shirt. She then began yanking things out of her closet, and tossing them on the floor. Her red hair flung back and forth as she paced from dresser to dresser, removing her belonging. Suddenly a sharp pain hit his chest. It hurt like hell and he paused until it dulled away. _What was that? Indigestion?_

Ginny stomped past him to the bathroom again, pulling her things out of cabinets.

"Ginny. W-wait."

She stopped suddenly and stared up at him, her eyes red and watery. She said nothing but her eyes said it all. Pain.

"I'm…I'm…I'm...well-"

"You're an arsehole."

He stared down at the back of his hands. "Yes. And I-"

"Deserve to burn in hell for treating me like this." She growled.

"Now you're being ridiculous. But a part of my file is missing."

She resumed pulling her things from the cabinet. "I didn't take it. I don't know why you're following Harry, nor did he ask."

"Why was he here?" Draco stared at her, causing her to pause again.

"Oh so you haven't sussed out the situation?" Ginny snapped, clearly pissed beyond all reason. "He came to apologize. For his actions the other day."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, right. Potter apologizing for kicking my ass, imagine that."

"Maybe it wasn't all about you." Ginny mumbled but Draco heard her.

"Look, you-you can stay. We had a deal. But let's be honest, Potter wasn't here for you."

"How do you know? Is it so hard to imagine he would want me?" Ginny spat.

"Yes, especially when he's married Ginny."

She looked at him with cold eyes and stood in front of him. "That's just a technicality."

Draco stared back at her, searching her for a minute. "Well, if you want to continue to embarrass yourself, be my guest. What do I care?" he glanced behind him at the piles of clothes all over the floor before walking to the door to leave. "Clean up your mess."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hermione?"

A hand waved in front of her face, and she snapped her head up, finally focusing on the blond woman in front of her, her hair in a bun with a stick holding it up…a wand. "I'm sorry, what?"

Luna looked at her concerned. "You look an absolute mess."

"Er…well thank you for the compliment Luna."

Luna fingered her cork necklace and looked suspiciously at Hermione. They stood in the middle of a muggle café, Hermione was ordering some tea. She had met with Luna for a lunch date, but mainly to get away from the bookstore for a while.

"Honestly Luna, stop gawking at me. I'm just worried about Harry," she turned to the cashier. "Earl grey tea please, with a dash of cinnamon and a teaspoon of honey."

The girl nodded and Hermione turned back to Luna. "I took a piece of parchment from Draco's. It's charmed to look blank and no spell I've used can reveal what's on it."

Luna shrugged and stirred her cappuccino. "Maybe it's just blank."

Hermione leaned against the counter. "Maybe. I don't know. All that for nothing. And then Ginny was practically oozing pheromones all over Harry." The girl handed her the cup of tea, and Hermione sat it down on the counter.

"Well, that's not even an issue. Harry would never do that." Luna replied simply.

Hermione dropped her eyes. Her mind began to swim with all sorts of thoughts. _No Harry would never do that again._

_Right…_

_Shut it Hermione, you should be ashamed of yourself. He loves you. _

_Of course, but he's also a man, and Ginny's well… well come, she looked good. _

_She's a whore!_

Luna looked concerned at Hermione's perplexed face and waved her hand in front of her again. Hermione snapped out her daze and turned back to reach for her cup and a man's hand laid on hers.

"Excuse me," Hermione apologized, "I thought that was my cup."

The tall young man smiled, and waved a hand. "No problem, I think this one's yours."

He handed her the other cup on the counter and Hermione smiled back.

"Thanks."

He flashed another smile and headed out the door of the crowded café. Hermione turned back to Luna and absentmindedly sipped her tea as they walked to an empty table. "I don't care about Ginny. We have bigger problems. My husband's being harassed by the Ministry."

"Well, let's go back to the photos. Draco's obviously been trailing you...and us. How do you know he's not doing it now?"

Hermione and Luna looked around the crowed café at the nameless faces among them. Anyone could be tailing them. Hermione sipped her tea again.

"Maybe I should have let Ron beat his ass when he had the chance."

Luna smiled at the thought of Ron's overambitious masculinity. "Maybe. I should get back soon, I've got patients. A Healer's job is never done. Plus, Ron and I are having dinner with Daddy."

Hermione smiled and went to say something when she heard several loud pops and people screaming. Luna heard it too and they snapped up, staring wide-eyed together at the scene happening in front of them. Outside the café, flashes of color flew everywhere and two men dressed in black shooting off those spells.

"Who? What's going on?" Luna exclaimed, pulling her wand out of her bun, her blonde hair cascaded down her back.

They saw two very familiar faces, they looked like…

"Impossible!" Hermione yelped as she watched defenseless muggles get blasted just outside the café.

People around them scattered for cover and Luna and Hermione ducked behind an overturned table. "Who is it Hermione?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure but it looked like Crabbe and Goyle's fathers!"

"Are you sure?" Luna whispered nervously. Her knuckles were almost white as she clutched her wand. "They are supposed to be in Azkaban!"

Hermione let her wand slip into her hand out of her sleeve, and she dropped her cup of tea on the floor. She could feel her nerves coming over her again, as she felt sick and also a bit woozy. After inhaling a few breaths, she looked at Luna. "I don't know what's happening but we have to do something. They look like they are about to start killing muggles."

Luna nodded and peeked over the table. "This makes no sense! How did they get out?! What—oh my god, Hermione, he just stunned a woman! You think we can take them?"

Hermione peeked over the table and back at Luna before they slowly stood, wands at the ready. An odd sensation swept over her suddenly. Hermione felt a tingling in her arms and feet. Her head began to feel heavy. She stumbled backwards and leaned against the counter behind her. The room seemed to be spinning and her hearing became distant. Outside chaos continued but Luna could care less. She stared at Hermione as she tried to walk forward and open her mouth to speak, but instead her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in a thud on the floor. Everyone still hidden in the café looked to see her collapse and a few ran over to help her. Luna gasped and tossed the small table aside, pushing the others away, repeating Hermione's name and shaking her.

Something odd struck her; no more spells were being cast. As she held her unconcious friend, she looked outside to see no one there. Luna focused back on Hermione, who was limp and cold to the touch. The crowd around her began to grow and someone shouted, "Call an ambulance!"

Outside the window, not seen by anyone, the tall young man smiled,then dropped an untouched cup of tea in a garbage can, and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Ron walked off the Pitch receiving some high fives from his teammates when he saw Harry standing in the distance, his hands shoved in his pockets. He smiled widely and walked over to his friend, who smiled back.

"I watched the last bit, you did some serious keeping."

Ron ran a hand though his sweaty red hair. "Thanks. Did you see that sorry tosser of a seeker?"

Harry nodded and began to walk with Ron to the lockers. "I stopped counting after he missed the snitch for the 3rd time. A blind deaf and clumsy giant could have caught it faster than him."

They talked a bit more but as Ron got closer to the locker doors, Harry's mood changed. "I came here to talk to you. We both know Malfoy's having us both followed."

"Yeah, the bloody ferret is just doing it to spook you Harry."

"No..." Harry shook his head and pushed his glasses in place. "No…I believe Malfoy's just doing his job-"

"-Harry, come on mate. He's a liar, a murderer, and no matter how many Ministry badges he has, he'll always be evil."

"Ron, he's not that evil…" Harry exhaled slowly, almost painfully.

"Why are you defending him?!" Ron was turning red and he clutched his broom in frustration.

"I'm not! But you have this blind hatred because of Ginny!"

"Like you never hated someone because of someone you love!" Ron spat back.

Harry looked at his friend and even though he wanted to punch Ron, he was right. Harry took in a deep breath and continued. "I don't trust him Ron. But he's the least of my problems. Coogle has him doing something. And I don't think even Malfoy understands the implications of it."

Ron shifted his stance and looked at Harry. "You mean the ashes."

He studied Harry's intense face and continued. "Harry, it's not the first time he's done someone's bidding without thinking of the long term." Ron bit his lip before he continued. "Dumbledore."

It was always a hard subject. The murder of Dumbledore, regardless of Snape's supposed allegiance, regardless of what the order or the Ministry told Harry, would always be connected to Malfoy. Harry was quiet for a minute, staring at the hard cement floor in front of him. He would never forget it. Ever.

"I remember Ron. But that piece of parchment he bewitched holds the key to something. Hermione's been working on it day and night, but nothing is working."

"Do you want to pay him another visit?" Ron asked as his fists clenched.

"No. That won't work. Malfoy's smarter than that now. I need to find his weakness. And blackmail him."

"Like what Harry? He has no soul. He doesn't care about anything."

Harry remembered Draco in the bathroom 6th year, crying in front of Moaning Myrtle. He had his weak points. "There's someone that can always get to Draco."

"Who? Ginny?"

Harry stared back at the pitch they just left. "No. His father."

Before Ron could speak, McGivern, the crappy seeker, came running out the lockers.

"Ron!"

"What?!"

"Your girlfriend just called. Something has happened! She's at St. Catherine's!"

* * *

Luna stood frustrated in the hall of St. Catherine's Hospital. She had no way to get Hermione out of there without disappearing in front of thirty or so Muggles. _Well, they did just see two dark wizards hex people…_ So when the ambulance came, she simply told them Hermione was her sister and piled into the back of the weird contraption and ended up here. She didn't know what happened, she was scared to death; Hermione's eyes went in the back of her head like a seizure. If she could just get to her in private she could use her wand…

"Luna!" Ron's voice echoed down the hall as he ran towards her with Harry in tow.

She had called the bookstore, but Amy didn't know where Harry had gone. Ron ran up to her and looked her over before hugging her tightly. "Are you ok? What happened? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

Luna had to pull away to breathe and answer Ron's questions. "It's Hermione."

"What!" Harry exclaimed in the hall, causing several passers-by to stop and stare his outburst. _If anything happened to her I swear…_ "Where is she? What happened? Where is she?"

"Is she alright?" Ron panicked.

Luna wiggled out of Ron's hold and she pulled flustered Harry into the empty waiting room. "Calm down. Please. Something crazy happened. An attack outside of a muggle café."

"What?" Ron gasped.

"Who?!" Harry responded in kind.

Luna frowned. "Hermione said she recognized them, Death Eaters. Crabbe and Goyle's fathers."

Ron looked at her confused. His girlfriend wouldn't lie, but sometimes she did say strange things. Maybe this was one of those times. "Are you sure Luna?"

"They are in Azkaban rotting!" Harry almost screamed, but he ran his hands through his hair.

Luna looked down and softly stated, "Not anymore."

Everyone was silent as they watched Harry pace, running his hands fretfully in his hair. The sound of his voice cracked with emotion. "What happened to Hermione?"

"We were at the ready, and suddenly she became disoriented and passed out."

Harry went to charge down the hall, ready to scream for his wife when Luna pulled him back and shook him. "No! Listen to me! She's okay. She's okay, Harry. Please. I swear, she's breathing, she has a pulse. She just passed out."

Harry's face flushed and he was shifting nervously side to side. "I want to see her."

"I know. But I have to tell you this first. Nothing hit her! She looked sick before Harry but something made her fall out. I have to get her to my office. It's too risky to take her to St. Mungo's."

"Why is it too risky to go to St.Mungo's?" Ron asked and Harry held the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself.

"The Ministry. Coogle, I still don't know his card. Where were the Aurors? Why wasn't anyone there to stop it?!" Harry fumed.

"I have no idea. They were gone just like that! Minutes, Harry. It only took a minute."

He hit the wall with his fist and no one knew what to say. Harry felt like everything Coogle said to him was true. He wasn't able protect his wife. And Death Eaters were out of Azkaban now. _Holy mother of God_. Silence surrounded the group for a minute.

Harry composed himself and turned around to go find Hermione. Luna walked into the hall with him and a confused Ron followed, staring.

"We have to get Hermione to Luna's office. She doesn't know what happened, but Hermione's alive."

Ron looked at his shaken friend and nodded. "Right. How do we get her out of here without being noticed?"

Harry thought hard for a moment, his emotions barely containable, but he forced himself to concentrate to get his wife to a safe place. "I'll sneak in, and Luna you distract the nurse or whoever is in the room with questions. I'll side apparate her to your office."

Ron frowned. "That's your plan?"

"You got a better one?" Harry hissed.

"No…not in particular." Ron consented as he followed.

Luna nodded and walked down the hall with Harry to where Hermione was being held. Inside were two doctors, and a nurse was taking Hermione's pulse. Luna looked back at Harry before walking in. She nodded at him and he stepped out of sight with Ron.

"Excuse me, any word on my sister's condition?"

The two older doctors looked up at the wide-eyed blonde and back at each other.

"Well, Miss, we honestly don't know what's wrong. We ran all the proper testing, and everything came back clean."

The other doctor frowned. "I've scheduled a CAT scan for her, as well as some more testing. Does your sister have any genetic disorders we should know about?"

"Allergies?" The other asked.

Luna shook her head and covered her hands with her face, pretending to sob. "No…no." She sputtered. "She…well…I don't want to talk about this in front of her. She can still hear us."

They nodded simultaneously at the woman and ushered her out of the curtained area out of earshot. Ron stared at Harry and noted that the nurse was still checking Hermione's vitals. Harry just stood there staring at his pale motionless wife, his heart sinking in his chest. _I should have been there._

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron shouting out, "Excuse me! Can you show me where the toilets are? I have to go really bad."

The nurse looked up annoyed and jotted notes about Hermione's IV down before replacing her chart and walking over to Ron. "Down the hall, just there."

Ron scratched his head, still trying to trick her out of the room. "Where? I'm sorry. I'm bloody horrible with directions."

She huffed and pushed past him to escort him to the loops, while Harry ran in the room, and looked over Hermione. Her chart sat at the foot of her bed, he grabbed it and shoved it in his jacket. Harry ran a hand down her cheek before working to detach the IV in her hand. He could hear Luna pretending to sob loudly, keeping the doctors occupied, but he knew the direction to the loo was short. He gently pulled the IV out and tossed the tubes on the floor. Harry lifted Hermione in his arms and drew his wand, muttered something, and disappeared with a pop.

Luna heard the pop and stopped her wailing. She smiled and looked up at the perplexed doctors in front of her. Seeing no one was around, she pulled out her wand and pointed at them, "Obliviate."

A flash of light later, the two doctors blinked and stared at each other. The blonde was gone but they didn't remember anyway. Meanwhile a nurse walked by dazed and stared confusingly at the pair, before she scratched her own head and mumbled, "I just forgot what I was supposed to be doing just now."

* * *

He was greeted by the sight of a ginger haired man, tossing papers about.

"Dweedle? What are you doing?" Draco frowned as he entered his office. He slammed his door behind him, causing the office to shake slightly. Dweedle froze like a deer and stared at Draco, his face red. He was standing over Draco's desk, papers thrown askew. He had already looked through the file cabinet with no luck. Now he was caught red handed.

The red head stuttered horribly. "I-The Minister wanted me to find something. You were in a meeting. You'll have to take that over with him. We have an emergency."

Draco tossed his briefcase down angrily, his eyes dangerous and violent. Apparently the Minister was not happy with his progress with Potter. He stalked over to Dweedle, who cowered as Draco loomed over him. "Emergency? What kind of emergency? And exactly what does he have you looking for? Behind my back, while I'm in a meeting?"

The red headed Auror gulped at the sight of two pale angry eyes staring him down. Even though Draco wasn't intimidating in size, his temper was well known. There was a story how Malfoy once hexed a suspect into a never-ending rabbit hole. But he composed himself and stared back at Malfoy. " Death Eaters attacked a muggle neighborhood today."

"Who?" A pain hit Malfoy's chest. He knew there were a few Death Eaters still hiding, but they wouldn't have done anything as crazy as attack a muggle neighborhood in broad daylight. "Are they on the list?"

"Crabbe and Goyle. They escaped Azkaban yesterday."

"What? Why wasn't I notified about this?!" Malfoy jerked his head up and Dweedle flinched a bit.

"You were in a meeting. And this morning the attack happened so quickly…we didn't know until it was too late."

"Have you spoken to Auror Crabbe and Auror Goyle about this?"

He watched Dweedle nervously shift his feet. "They've been notified. They are currently in detainment. We have to see if there is a connection, if they knew anything-"

"They don't! Their allegiance is to the Ministry! They wouldn't do this!"

"So you say." Dweedle snapped and then stepped back away from an irritated Malfoy.

"Where there any casualties?" Malfoy frowned, as he looked at his covered forearm. Even though the mark was no longer visible, it was still taunting him.

Dweedle nervously shook his head. "No. A few were stunned. I sent 3 Aurors on detail. We had to do a mass oblivation."

"Are you nutters?! You should have sent Special Forces! Someone to talk to the Muggle Minister…Who did you send?"

"We're on it now, Malfoy. It's being handled." Dweedle scoffed. He knew how to do his job; he didn't need Malfoy to tell him. The Minister had entrusted him with a serious duty.

"So…." Malfoy spoke slowly, his thoughts shifting to why Dweedle was in his office at all. "Why were you here, rummaging through my things?"

"I was just-"

Draco growled, pointing at the mess Dweedle had made of his office. "Order or not, it is illegal according to Law 3.40 to have you in my confidential files, looking around. Now what does the Minister want?"

Dweedle frowned. "He asked me to look for a piece of parchment with something on it. He's highly busy with this attack business."

Draco glared at the man, pondering whether or not to throttle him now or use him for information. _Did the Minister not trust him? Why wasn't he notified of the attack? This was still his department, correct?_ _Did the Minister think he was incompetent to investigate the attack after the Potter mess? _

Malfoy fought with his inner demons._ Maybe he doesn't trust you... you are lying after all. Keeping things from him. What did the Minister want in his office?_ Malfoy knew exactly what the Minister was looking for, it was the parchment he had bewitched and stashed away at the Manor. But how the Minister knew it was missing or had figured who had it, he didn't know. The parchment that was missing.Now he really had to find it before it fell into the wrong hands. "Care to be more specific?"

"A schedule of some sort."

Draco could have just shown weakness but he didn't. Hesitation could cost him. He knew exactly what the Minister was after. Why? He had no idea. But he couldn't afford for it to be found. It would cost him dearly. Draco stepped back from Dweedle slowly and picked up his briefcase. "If you tell me what he wants, maybe I can just give it to him?"

Dweedle sucked in a breath. "Like I said, he simply requested I look for a schedule. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Well how would you have known what he was looking for, if he never told you?"

Weddle's brow furrowed and he was about to stammer out a stupid excuse when Malfoy waved a dismissive hand at him. Draco knew he was lying. It's any surprise Dweedle became an Auror, he had no backbone or element of authority. "Well… I'll be happy to supply the Minister with any schedule he needs…if he'll let me know which he is inquiring about."

"I'll give him your…message," Dweedle nodded.

He had no wish to get on Malfoy's bad side, nor did he want the Minister on his bad side either. It wasn't his fault the Minister called him in this morning while Draco was in a meeting. He didn't want to accept the assignment, but he couldn't say no. Well, that's not true. He liked that the Minister called him into his office, praised his work, and wanted him to be his "good pair of eyes". The Minister expressed dire need for this particular item. Dweedle truly thought he had scheduled his office invasion thoroughly.

He didn't look at Malfoy as he hastily exited Draco's office, slamming the door behind him. Draco stood in the middle of his office, wondering what the hell he has gotten himself into and where the hell was that piece of parchment?

* * *

Luna waved the wand twice and looked back at her Healer book. She frowned and turned the page, biting her lip in concentration. Again she flicked her wand and a blue glow illuminated the room. Outside she could hear Harry and Ron pacing, waiting for her to tell them anything about Hermione.

She sighed and closed the book, as she looked back at her unconscious friend. Luna laid a warm hand on Hermione's forehead and suddenly Hermione gasped and sat upright. This caused Luna to smile, and she walked over to get a blanket for Hermione. Hermione whipped her head around, confused, on where she was and how she had gotten there. She felt heavy still, and sweaty. Her breathing was ragged. Luna spread the blanket around Hermione and rubbed her back, softly telling her to calm down.

"You're safe. We're in my office. Harry and Ron are outside. It's okay. You were unconscious. Whatever it was, it was countered by my Bumnexus remedy. Simply channeling magic to the unconscious side of your brain."

Hermione nodded, still trying to catch her breath. She stared at Luna almost bewildered. Harry and Ron popped their heads in the door, and beamed widely at Hermione who was obviously conscious now. They went to come in, but Luna held up a hand.

"Can you just give me a few minutes? She's still very disoriented."

Ron nodded, and tugged at Harry who didn't look like he was too happy about waiting. The door shut and Hermione finally caught her breath as Luna handed her a cup of water.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Do you remember being in the café?" Luna quizzed, rubbing her back gently.

Hermione nodded and sipped the water. "Yes and we- we were talking."

"Yes. And then?"

She kept staring at the cup, in a dazed yet worried look on her face. "I was drinking tea."

"Yes. What else-?"

Hermione interrupted her, her face growing concerned. "An attack! Was I hit Luna?!"

Luna shook her head and rubbed Hermione's back to sooth her. "No. There was an attack but nothing hit you."

Hermione breathed out. "Then…what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us."

"I was drinking tea and then we saw the attack…" Hermione stammered, sipping her water and then frowning at the cup. She remembered the tea tasted god-awful. She wanted to tell Luna they should never go there again, but then the attack came. The tea tasted so awful. "Hermione?"

She continued as if Luna wasn't there. "A man… a man behind me handed me my cup. I had put it down."

"Yes and then we saw the attack-" Luna urged.

Hermione torn her eyes away from the cup, flashing entering her brain as she processed the sequence of events. _Coffee, tea, man, attack, falling down into darkness. The man. The tea. The horrible tea._ She gasped and looked at Luna. "-Someone poisoned me."

Luna frowned and took the cup from Hermione's hand, which had begun to shake. She continued to rub her back to calm her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Hermione yelped.

"Ok. We need to get someone in to look at you. But first I have to ask you something."

"Who will we get to come in? I don't want to go to St. Mungo's! The questions! I don't want to answer any questions! Where's Harry?"

"Calm down Hermione. I know. We'll find someone we know. I just need you to calm down."

Hermione clenched her blanket. "Calm down?! Someone poisoned me! Get Harry and Ron in here!"

"Hermione calm down!"

"I can't!" she began sobbing wildly, scared, upset, and pissed beyond belief.

"You have to!"

"Why?"

Luna let a smile creep across her face. "For the baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Huh?"

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked looking at his wife with deep concern. The last couple of days, he'd kept a close watch on her. Luna promised him Hermione would be fine, but she was always drifting off in her own thoughts, and seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"I'm fine Harry. Stop asking me that," she replied, looking back down at the parchment in front of her.

Harry kept staring at her as she fidgeted and scratched her head. Something was wrong. He huffed to himself and went back to his own research on Coogle's election. He knew his wife and he knew before she drank that poison she was fine. He was convinced Coogle had something to do with it, Death Eaters or not. Hermione and Ron tried to tell him it was obvious that whoever poisoned Hermione worked with Crabbe and Goyle and probably even helped them escape but Harry couldn't shake the feeling Coogle was involved. He just had no proof. Truth be told, he didn't know why any of this was happening. Regardless of them being Death Eaters, they weren't dumb, Voldemort was dead. Would they still be stupid enough to attack a Muggle neighborhood in broad daylight?

_Harry you're being stupid…_ he thought. He felt as if he should have taken precautions and kept Hermione safe. He was so caught up in catching Coogle; he didn't estimate the real danger. The lingering hatred of those he defeated. Harry shut his book bitterly. Now Hermione was paying for his carelessness again._ Like before. Poison? An attack? What were they playing at? _He was concerned about the elements in the poison and Luna hadn't been able to give any answers.

Hermione looked over at Harry. She watched as he propped his chin on the palm of his hand and tap his fingers on his closed book. His black hair was sticking up in all directions as usual, and she couldn't help but wonder would their baby be cursed with his rebellion mane or her frizzy one. That subject had seemed to completely take over her mind now. What her bushy raven-haired baby with green eyes, glasses, and a lopsided smile would be like.

She knew she didn't care what attributes it had, she would love it. It made sense now, for the past few weeks, eight to be precise, she had been feeling achy, and the last few weeks she had be nauseous. Ron had commented on her pale skin, but it was just like before the war, Hermione simply thought she had worried herself sick. She threw up at Malfoy Manor. _Draco's... _Suddenly a sense of dread came over her. Her baby. Harry's baby.

With everything going on, she hadn't been able to let that fully soak in. She was going to be a mother. And suddenly, the need to protect her baby became overwhelming. She placed a protective hand over her stomach. No one was going to hurt her baby. Even if she had to kill them herself, she was going to protect Harry and her baby.

"-And there's no mention of him going to Drumstrand or anywhere else for that matter." Harry finished. She blinked up at him, confused, wondering when he had started talking to her.

Harry waited for her to respond but she looked back down at the page he was pointing at and back at him. "Well? What do you think of that?"

"Of what?" she stammered out.

"Have you been listening? It's odd, but it's almost as if he has no magical education."

Hermione frowned. "That's impossible Harry. He's the Minister of Magic. He must have some sort of exception magical reference. Perhaps he wasn't in the war but he worked in intelligence. Or maybe he went to an American school. Are you still so sure it's Coogle?"

Harry stared at her and sighed heavily. "I don't know. How did those Death Eaters get out? Azkaban is supposed to be this fortress, this impenetrable place."

"Well Sirius got out, so..."

"Yeah but that was different. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And why did they attack that Muggle neighborhood? Why weren't there Aurors on scene? Not to mention Coogle's history is very vague. I've got nothing."

Hermione frowned and looked back at the parchment again. "I don't know what spell Draco used but it's unbreakable."

She watched her husband slam the book down and get up, pacing the floor. "Dead ends! Everything's a fucking dead end!"

Hermione jumped at Harry's outburst as he walked back and forth. For a moment she studied him, realizing that he looked so young, but at the same time he looked worn out. Her heart bled for her husband at that moment. She suddenly felt a little nauseated and covered her mouth. _Stupid morning sickness_.

Harry looked at her and went to her side, kneeling beside his weak wife. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I yelled. Should I go get Luna?"

"No, I'm-I'm fine." She mumbled.

He frowned and stood up, looking down at her. "Why don't you go lay down? I have to go pay someone a visit."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She needed rest, the baby needed rest.

"Who are you going to see?" she asked as she stood, about to go to her room.

Harry's eyes darkened for a minute. "Draco. Maybe Malfoy knows something."

He then disappeared with a soft pop, leaving Hermione wondering what Harry might do to Malfoy and why she hadn't opened her mouth and told him she was pregnant yet.

* * *

Wand drawn, Draco swung around and pointed right at Harry's scar. "I'm not in the mood Potter."

Harry's wand was also drawn, pointed at Draco's heart. "Neither am I."

The two men stared angrily at each other, before they both eased their defensive stances and lowered their wands. Draco had heard the door slam, and spun around instantaneously. He knew it was Potter, but he didn't know why he was there.

Draco walked back behind his desk and slumped unceremoniously in his chair. He was tired and had a splitting headache. All day he had done everything in his power to avoid the Minister; he didn't need shit from Harry to top it off. "Look, I got the Minister on my ass about this attack. I really don't have time to deal with you. What are you here for?"

He could see anger still in Harry's eyes, but Harry was trying hard not to hex the hell out of Malfoy, as he sat there acting as he did nothing wrong.

"I don't know, poison anyone's wife lately?"

"What are you on about Potter?" Draco snorted at the accusation.

Harry's lightening fast reflexes shocked him as he grabbed Draco roughly by the robes in complete surprise. He jerked him up out the chair and over his desk, shaking him. "Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about! Did you poison Hermione to get to me? Now she's sick and I want to know what you gave her!"

Draco tried to pry himself from Harry's grip. "What?! I didn't-!"

Harry's anger was seething and the atmosphere grew dark. Draco sputtered to calm him down. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!"

Harry's voice was dangerously low and he growled through clenched teeth. "I could end you right now."

"You're inside the Ministry of Magic. Don't be stupid, Potter. Let me go and tell me what happened so I can help." He held his pointed chin up to show he didn't fear Harry, even if it was a lie.

Harry's green eyes had turned a dark forest green, but Draco saw them lighten as Harry's grip on his robes loosened. He dropped back in his chair and Harry back away from the desk.

"You've wrinkled my robes." Draco spat vainly, straightening his disheveled garments.

"You tell me now."

Draco caught his breath and looked at Harry. "When did this happen?"

Harry didn't reply right off, he glared at him for a long time, studying his expression. He processed Draco's reaction. He seemed confused, surprised. And for whatever reason, Harry believed him. _What the hell?!_

"Three days ago in a Muggle café. You know, where your stupid Death Eater buddies attacked. Someone poisoned her tea. She's been disoriented and Luna can't figure out what it is. She's better now but still a bit wonky."

"Was she hit with anything?"

"No. Where was the cavalry, Auror Malfoy?" Harry fumed sarcastically. "Luna said she didn't see any Aurors and had to leave with Hermione in a Muggle ambulance." Harry clenched his fist as Draco stood next to him. He was going to kill him.

"Why do you think I've got my wand in a knot Potter? I didn't even know about the attack until later that day and even then, the department was too short staffed to get anyone out there! Do you see now Potter, what we're up against?"

"Not my problem!" Harry spat.

"Of course not Potter. Yet here you are, demanding answers… what are her symptoms?"

"She was unconscious for several hours, she's been ill, weak looking, pale, and dazed. Not very talkative."

"Well that might be a blessing." Draco muttered before he could help himself. He jumped back and looked at a very perturbed Harry. "What do you want from me?"

"The two Death Eaters. Luna and Hermione said they were Crabbe and Goyle's fathers?"

Malfoy nodded. "I still haven't figured out how they escaped or where they are hiding."

"Are they the only ones?"

This caused Malfoy snap and he shouted annoyed at Harry. "Is this an interrogation? I've got two good Aurors detained because of some stupid breach at Azkaban! I have the Minister ready to sack me, I have you threatening me at every turn…and I still have to go home and deal with Ginny!"

"I want to protect my wife! And I could give two shits about your issues when I'm pretty got-damned sure you have the answers I'm looking for!" Harry screamed back.

Both men glowered dangerously at each other, daring the other to blink. It was Draco who regained his composure.

"Well you wasted a trip. I'm not good at deciphering poisons." Draco scratched his chin. "But I know someone who is. We have to go downstairs and get a professional opinion."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want any of your Ministry goons near my wife."

Draco opened his office door and sneered. "Well you might not mind this one. He's one of your comrades. Witless I like to call him. You however call him Neville Longbottom."

* * *

"Harry!" A chipper voice screeched and a tall Neville Longbottom came charging at Harry. He wore lab robes and had weird goggles on as he approached a schoolmate he hadn't seen since the war ended.

Harry gave a smile, it was good to see Neville, and he was in his element, a lab filled with curious plant life. Neville stopped short and glared at a very annoyed Draco Malfoy. He'll never forget the torture Malfoy inflicted on him during Hogwarts, Auror or no.

"It's been a long time, Harry."

Harry nodded and reached out to give his friend a hug. "Yes it has."

"How's Hermione? Ron? Luna?"

Harry's face dropped as he started to speak but Malfoy who was anxious to leave, spoke first. "Touching reunion, maybe you two can shag later, but can we get on with it?"

Neville and Harry shot a nasty look at Malfoy. Harry turned back to Neville. "I need you help Neville."

"Anything. You know that Harry."

Malfoy stood aside, swatting at a plant trying to eat his robes while Harry explained. "Hermione's been poisoned. She's okay, but I want to know what they used because she's off a bit. She passed out inside a muggle café, but Luna got her to wake up."

"Why would someone poison Hermione?" Neville asked, pulling his goggles off his face.

Harry frowned. "Didn't you hear? Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban. They attacked a muggle café, the same one Hermione and Luna were in."

Neville's face flushed. "What? Well obviously the Ministry is on it! I mean, of course I haven't heard it, I'm always holed up in this stupid lab…are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Anyway," Harry continued, "I want you to come do some tests on Hermione. The drug is obviously still in her system."

Neville looked worriedly at Harry. "Luna's a healer, she has no idea what it was?"

Harry shrugged. "No. It was some draught or something in her tea. Can you help us? I have to protect her, they will come after me, and she's the best way to get to me."

"Of course," Neville replied, shaking his head. He turned to Malfoy. "But Harry, if Death Eaters are coming after you, why is _he_ here? Can you trust him?"

Draco was about to say something nasty when Harry interjected. "I have no idea. But Malfoy has been helpful a bit."

"You just complimented me Potter." Malfoy stated with a grin. He swatted at the stupid plant again.

"Plus," Harry said staring at Malfoy, "He can be used as bait."

* * *

Ginny pressed the buzzer once and walked towards the front foyer. She hated when people would show up unannounced or when Draco wasn't there. Not that they got many visitors, but she hated it all the same. With a swift move, she opened the front door and hid her displeasure by plastering on the fakest widest smile she could muster. In front of her stood an older man, tipping his hat at her, smiling back.

"Can I help you?" she asked, taken back by the man a bit.

He reached out a hand and she offered it, to which he planted a small kiss.

"Cassius Coogle. Minister of Magic. Is Mr. Malfoy here?"

Ginny shook her head, really surprised that the Minister was at her door, nevertheless speaking with her. "N-no."

He kept smiling brightly and she realized she had not invited him in, even though he already knew his purpose for visiting was not available. Ginny stepped back and gestured for him to enter.

"My, what an enchanting manor you have. Are you the young Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked turning around to face her after he stepped in the foyer.

Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "N-no. I'm Ginny Weasley. Draco and I went to school together."

Coogle's grin grew wider and it began to bother Ginny a bit_. How could anyone smile so much?_ But she put her own smile back.

"Weasley. I seem to remember a few Weasleys in the Ministry. Arthur Weasley and Percy Weasley."

"My father and my brother," She nodded, "retired."

"Yes, excellent family. A real gift to the wizarding community."

His voice was getting annoying a bit. It wasn't that he had a booming ear rattling voice, in actually his voice was calm and smooth, but something tingled Ginny's ear and made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Well, I'm sorry you missed Draco, perhaps you can give me a message and I can tell him you called?"

The man's smile falter a bit and he took his hat in his hands, his peppered hair laid flat perfectly. "Yes, it was urgent I speak with Mr. Malfoy."

"I thought he was at work today, perhaps you missed him?"

The man nodded his head, his eyes darting from every corner of the room. "Yes…perhaps. He's a diligent Auror, very dedicated to his work. So dedicated, I'm almost sure he brings it home."

Ginny studied his face. That almost seemed as if it were a question rather than a statement. She would hate to answer it and Draco be pissed off, especially if it got him in trouble. "Well I'm sure he would appreciate the compliment."

She watched as the older man looked away from her, the ceiling obviously still important to him. "Yes, well… perhaps I did miss him at the office. He is a field Auror after all. No need in telling Mr. Malfoy I stopped by. He's very busy right now with all the awfulness happening…"

_Awfulness?_ Ginny thought to herself and she meant to ask what that meant but Coogle walked briskly to the door.

"…You take care dear child. Be safe. Stay ever vigilant!"

Ginny smiled and reached out to shake the man's hand as he turned to leave. She was a little relieved, he made her uneasy. "Of course. It was a pleasure Minister Coogle."

He nodded and tipped his top hat. "Call me Cassius dear girl. It was a pleasure to meet you…Ginny."

* * *

Neville smiled at Hermione, exposing his newly straight and normal sized teeth. He then turned back to his chart and waved his wand.

"Doxycide."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "What?"

"Doxycide," Neville repeated. "Generally used for knocking out those annoying Doxies-"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. The children had used it at Grimmauld place to get rid of the infestation of Doxies once. "Yes, Neville, I know what it is, but why would someone use that?"

"They didn't want to kill you obviously. It's harmless really. Just knocks you out for a while. That explains the disorientation you had at first. However, I don't think nausea is a side effect."

Hermione bit her lip as she saw Neville's eyes flicker. _Damn he knew. Might as well tell Harry before the Daily Prophet put it in print._ Harry was about to ask something when Hermione interrupted. "Neville, can I have a moment with Harry?"

Neville cheerfully nodded and collected his testing kit, walking out to the Potter's lounge.

Harry shut the bedroom door and looked at his wife concerned. "What's wrong? He said it's not fatal or anything."

Hermione was trying her best to muster courage. But all she saw was a scared black haired man in front of her; with so much on him that she was afraid he would break from the pressure of it. Luna had spent hours, days even, trying to convince her Harry would be happy, would be ecstatic about the news. And rightfully Hermione should have agreed, she knew Harry better than anyone, even himself, so why did she doubt him at this moment?

Harry touched her hand and Hermione looked into his green eyes. She smiled slightly. _Here goes nothing_. "It's not the poison that's making me sick."

"Yeah, Neville just said he didn't think it was a side affect, they could have mixed it with something-"

"-Harry-"

"Or, they could have poured that in and then jinxed your cup for extra measure-"

"-Harry-" Hermione continued to try to stop his ranting.

"-Or they could have-"

"HARRY!"

Harry frowned and bit his lip as Hermione took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

At that moment, she looked squarely at her husband, waiting for whatever response she could get, a change in atmosphere, a shriek of happiness, a sound of disappointment, anything. Instead Harry just stared at her, blinking.

"Did you hear me Harry?"

More blinking.

"Harry?"

He nodded slowly, his face flushed and his eyes vacant. "Huh?"

"I know this isn't the best timing-" Hermione started to speak but Harry's lips crashed down so hard on hers; she almost fell off the bed. He climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately and holding her. Hermione's arms went flailing until she gripped the back of his neck for balance and kissed him back. Their snogging session went on for several minutes until Harry broke away and looked at her.

"Oh god, are you alright? I mean, did I hurt the baby? Wow...this is...I mean...my boys can swim." He said gleefully.

This caused Hermione to giggle. "Yes darling. They can."

"How… how far?"

"About 8 weeks. I'm sorry." She whimpered out, wondering if she had just hurt him with that revelation.

Harry quieted and looked down at his hands. He could tell, she knew for awhile. She knew and hadn't told him. "How long have you known?"

"After the attack. Luna told me. I just...I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Hermione…" he began to plant soft kisses on her cheeks and face.

"It's just this all this chaos. I don't want anything else to be on your plate Harry."

She placed her hands on both sides of Harry's face and got him to look at her. "Are you happy?"

He nodded and smiled widely. "You have no idea. Don't ever think this is a burden for me. I'm only afraid I might not deserve all..._this_."

"How can you say that?" she asked a tear falling from her cheek. She knew Harry had lost so much, and even their love seemed surreal to him. But she thought he was past that now.

Harry sat up and pulled her up also, wrapping a protective arm around her. "I don't know how to be a father. I'm just learning how to be a husband."

"Well," Hermione said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're doing a smashing job so far."

This made Harry chuckle. "I always wondered how I got so lucky. I mean after the murdering rampage of a dark lord destroying everything in my life, I really do wonder how I got lucky enough to have what we have."

She smiled up at him, but his face turned blank, it seem to sadden a little.

"I don't know how a father should be. I've only seen Uncle Vernon be a father. Of course Mr. Weasley also, but…I only know how Uncle Vernon treated me. I don't want to do that to our baby."

"Harry, those wretched people shouldn't have been allowed a goldfish much less a child." Hermione remarked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm so afraid that I'm going to screw this up. I can't screw this up. I can't let anything happen to you guys."

Hermione studied his face and nodded. "I know you won't. I don't doubt that for a second."

They were both quiet for a moment, contemplated how their lives would change when Ron's head poked through the door, followed by Neville, and Luna.

"Oh good, you aren't shagging! Apparently you've been doing that enough haven't you!"

Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron and everyone piled in to give Hermione a hug, while Malfoy sauntered to the door and watched everyone giggling like idiots.

"Excellent news, " He sneered as the group turned to him annoyed, "You just made a bad situation worse by throwing a Potter spawn in it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ron took the small envelope and frowned intensely at it, before smashing the seal in with the Gryffindor crest. He wasn't necessarily angry at the harmless piece of parchment, but at the reason behind its request. It took him a few more minutes of staring before he realized he had an audience.

"Here, she'll know what it is, and what it does. Make sure she gets it." He frowned as he handed it to the giant prat standing before him.

Draco looked at the parchment. "What do I look like, a bloody owl? Deliver your own mail. Death Eaters are free, attacks are happening and all you can do is give me a bleeding envelop?"

He tossed the envelop back at Ron, forcing Ron's face to grow red. It took everything in Ron not to hit the smarmy bastard in the face.

"If she's in any danger it's because she's associated with you. Look ferret, give this to her. This is for emergencies. Okay? She'll know what it is."

Draco looked at the envelope and shoved it in his robe pocket as Ron turned back around to mind the counter of Fred and George's shop. But the annoying tapping of long slender fingers made him turned slowly around.

"Did you forget where the exit is? Want me to show you?" Ron hissed.

Draco stopped tapping and acted as if he hadn't heard Ron's threat at all, but had merely been in deep thought. When Ginny had told him of the Minister's visit, Draco went spare. He began to bagger her with questions.

"_Did the Minister go upstairs?"_

"_No."_

"_Did he-did he touch anything?"_

_Ginny began to get frustrated and narrowed her eyes before hissing, _"_No."_

_  
"What did he say?!" Draco nearly yelled._

_Ginny looked at him as if he were Voldemort and screamed. "I don't know ok! He just said hello and went on babbling about how you bring your work home!"_

"_Oh shit…" Draco muttered and made a dash for the study. "He knows."_

_Ginny chased behind him. "What's going on?"_

"_Look, he's never allowed in again. Alright? PROMISE!"_

"_Alright!" she shouted back in tears. "What's got you all nutters like this Draco?"_

"_Death Eaters are rising again." Draco threw out as he searched frantically through his office._

_Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, her already wet face turned red. She stood in the doorway of his study. "What?!"_

"_Someone poisoned Hermione and attacked a Muggle neighborhood in broad day light. I've been dealing with this shit at work."_

_Ginny nodded. "So that's where you've been off to."  
_

_Draco stopped his search and glanced at her. She looked dazed and scared but she had to understand the severity of the situation. Suddenly he stalked over to her, grabbed her wrists and brought her close to him, forcing her to look in his eyes. He was scared. "You promise you'll never speak a word of it, to anyone. You swear you didn't take that parchment Ginny!."_

"_I-I swear." She nodded and he released her wrists to run a hand through his head. _

"_I hid it but it's disappeared. That's why I thought you gave it to Potter."_

"_I didn't Draco, I swear. What is it?"_

"_I can't tell you, " he said, not noticing the hurt on her face from him not trusting her. "Something important to me. He can't ever see it. I have to figure out where it is."_

"_Harry didn't take it. He didn't even make it past the foyer. Why would the Minister want this 'thing'?"_

"_Because…"Draco spat. "And you don't know if Harry did or not."_

"_Are we still on about that day Draco?" she spat back. He stared her down before backing up and looking at his messy desk. _

"_Are you still trying to win his affections?"_

"_Maybe. Why?"_

"_Well… it might interest you to know, Hermione's pregnant."_

_Ginny 's glare was so deadly, Draco had to look away. "What? She-she-that bitch! Always doing everything to hang her claws into Harry. How did she do it?!"_

"_They are married Ginny. Usually that's what happens. You get married, shag like bunnies, pop out a couple of rugrats and then get fat and unattractive. You aren't to speak a word of it to anyone." Draco had to admit, he liked goading her, but the pain in his chest at the way she looked knowing Harry and Hermione was pregnant was killing him._

"_Why did you even tell me?" She muttered._

_Draco turned away to avoid the hurt in her eyes and shoved files into his briefcase. "To wake you up out this stupid childish preoccupation you have with Potter."_

"_Sod off Draco!" Ginny yelled and stormed out the study._

Ron clearing his throat snapped Draco out of his thoughts. "Ahem. You'll still here."

"I can't believe he would have the audacity to show up at my home. He doesn't trust me or something. Merlin, I might get sacked." Malfoy groaned and slapped his head. "All for helping Potter."

"Is that what you are doing? Helping Harry?"

Draco turned back and glared at Ron. "Don't be ridiculous. I could care less about Potter's plight. But I don't like the Minister raiding my home. Ginny was frightened when she saw the way I reacted. Merlin, I thought you would help me keep your sister safe Weasley. Not give me a letter!"

Ron slammed his hand on the counter. "You want to keep her safe?! Send her home to the Burrow! Away from a Death Eater traitor like you are! You know they will come after you Draco and you'll be a stain on those expensive Italian tiles-"

"-Greek." Draco corrected causing Ron to glare at him.

The red head frowned and continued ranting. "You're a target too Draco. Send her home. But you won't, because you're too selfish to let her be safe at home with her family!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to go 'home'," snarled Draco. "You under the delusion I have her chained to a wall or something. Ginny can leave whenever she wants."

"Right…well, you're so concerned about her safety right? That right there will keep her safe. When she opens it, she'll know what it is and she's to keep it with her at all times. Ok, fucker?"

Draco nodded quickly. _Stupid oaf_. "Well what about me?"

The sadistic smile on Weasley's face made Draco want to punch him. "What about you? If you happen to be in danger and you're near my sister, you better stay close."

* * *

"Okay Mum…yes...tell Daddy everything is fine… Yes…well no, Harry and I want to keep this close for awhile so no reason to call Aunt Sally and tell her…no Dad, Harry is very excited…yes, well…" Hermione chatted into the phone as she eyed the blank parchment sitting on her desk. She had been working on it all morning until her mother called and Hermione had let it slip she was expecting. "Well yes, Mum… it's very busy here, hopefully we can make it to dinner one night next…oh bugger Mum, I already got Harry being overprotective…I am not coming to live with you…I have to go. Love you too Daddy…Bye!"

The telephone slammed into its cradle as Hermione looked back at the blank parchment that taunted her. _Brightest witch of your age my ass_, it seemed to say. She flicked her wand one more time and when nothing happened, she groaned in frustration, stuffed it in her pocket, and headed to the front of the store to see if Harry had come back. Every since the news they were expecting, Harry had become an overprotective idiot. While it endeared Hermione that her husband wanted to protect her and the baby, at the same time, Harry was over doing it. He kept a constant eye on her and when he wasn't able to, he sent Ron. Hermione had protested against them treating her this way but it fell on deaf ears. She didn't think she could take it much longer.

Amy was putting away books when the phone at the front began to ring. Hermione answered in hesitantly, hoping it wasn't Harry or her parents calling back. The sound of Luna's voice was a relief but that was soon tainted by Luna requesting Hermione come to her office for some tests.

"Is it serious?"

"Well…" Luna's voice phased out. "I don't like talking over these things on a Muggle phone Hermione. I hate Muggle phones in general."

"Christ Sakes Luna!" Hermione felt her emotions swell but she managed them back in.

"Look, nothing's wrong. But I need to do some extra tests. Maybe Harry can come with-"

Hermione's breathe caught and Amy eyed her suspiciously from across the room. She turned her back and mutter to Luna in the phone. "No. He's not here, and he's already losing his mind with worry."

"I really think he should-"

"I'm on my way." Hermione interrupted roughly, choking down fear and despair. She slammed down the receiver and walked to get her jacket. "I have to run some errands Amy."

Amy just nodded and watched as Hermione walked into the busy crowd outside the store. When she reached a good apparition point, Hermione apparated to the front of Luna's Healer office. She had to take a deep cleansing breath to keep from crying. _What if? What if something was wrong with the baby? What if she lost it? What if- Oh stop it!_

She walked to the door and Luna opened it, and stepped aside for Hermione to come in.

"I'm sorry to scare you. It's just that I re-tested your samples and I found something extremely odd." Luna stated as she motioned for Hermione to sit.

Hermione nodded. "What did you find?"

_Oh Merlin please…not our baby._

"Well the baby is developing very well. It looks very healthy and you are doing well also, though you could use some weight around those skinny hips…" Luna replied non-chalantly.

Hermione frowned annoyed at Luna now. "Why did you have me panic over here Luna?"

"I found that the baby has…well it has a magical signature Hermione."

She felt confused and relieved at the same time. _The baby was fine, but what does that mean? _"Is that possible and it's not even born yet?"

"I have no record of that ever happening. I could be wrong though, and I want to perform some more spells to see if I have this correct."

She began to play with the hem of her shirt and she furrowed her brow in deep concentration. "A magical signature?"

Luna flicked her wand and an image rose in the air. "Like a Muggle ultrasound. Except with out the gooey stuff and the embarrassment of putting your legs up in those awful contraptions known as stirrups. It's pervy really when you think about it."

Hermione just mumbled in response, entranced by the image of her small baby inside her womb. She watched the small heart beat and was marveled by it. Around the baby she saw it, a small blue glow.

"I'm not sure what effect this could have on you. Everytime you use magic, it could possibly hurt you. Drain you.You should tell Harry you know." Luna interrupted, flicking the image away. Hermione felt like her heart was breaking but composed herself.

"But the baby's okay?"

"As far as I can see."

"Then if the baby's okay Luna, why should I?"

"Because he's your husband. Because he'd want to know. Because if you don't tell him, Ron will…because I'm going to tell Ron because he knows how to get secrets out of me by using his to-"

"Ok! I'll tell Harry. Jesus Luna." Hermione snapped. She sighed and sat back as Luna watched her take in all this information.

"As odd as it is, it isn't odd to know your baby is a miracle. You're Hermione Potter and he's Harry Potter. Brightest witch and most powerful wizard. Your kid is bound to be something special."

Hermione nodded, staring out the window. "Yeah but what's the 'something'?"

* * *

Harry paid a vendor and started to walk into the busy crowd, anxious to get back to Hermione. He knew he was overzealous in protecting her, especially now with the baby and all. He smiled to himself, despite everything. _The baby_. A little bit of him and her. Harry admitted that he never thought much about having a family during the war, he never thought much about anything but surviving. And when he did survive, he embraced all of life's little gifts, the smile his wife beamed at him, the smell of her hair, the way she furrowed her brow when she was in deep concentration. Peace, the peace he was able to have, even just for a little while.

Now that peace was gone, he was certain of it. He had no idea what was happening anymore. The escaped death eaters had yet to be caught and two more unprovoked attacks had occurred. Harry was sure something was going on, he had been so wrapped up in Coogle, and he hated being blindsided by crazed death eaters. It was Ron's idea to make portkeys to Grimmauld place in case any thing nasty popped off. Harry was wary about giving one to Malfoy and Ron flat out refused, though he did want to give on to Ginny. Ron had sufficed that as long as she was connected to Draco she was in danger for sleeping with a Death eater traitor. Harry had to agree.

Hermione of course huffed at his over protectiveness. It took everything for him to leave her this morning but he had to take care of some things. She kept assuring him Amy was there, and everything was ok. But he couldn't shake the feeling, something might happen. He had dropped the emergency Portkeys off to Ron for Luna and Ginny. When he handed Hermione hers, she stuffed it unceremoniously in her pocket and grumbled. Harry just preferred to attribute it to hormones. She would kill him if he ever said that out loud. He hated smothering her but he loved her so much, too much that if anything ever happened to her…

Harry stopped cold and watched the black smoke bellow above his head. People who whispering and pointing in the sky.

"Look, smoke!"

"It's bad. They can't put it out!" said an old woman.

"There's a fire." One man commented to another bloke. "Around the corner. Bookstore."

Terrible images flashed in his mind as Harry's brain came to the realization, it was their store. Images of Hermione trapped, smoke everywhere…

"What?!" Harry yelped, dropping his purchases and running as fast as he could towards the shop. People looked at him as he dashed through the spectators, his mind whirling with emotions. _OH GOD…oh god no…_

Harry pushed past a large crowd to see the sight he dreaded, their bookstore up in flames. His mind seemed to fill with dread and before Harry knew it a huge gust of wind whipped around him, his magic obviously out of control but he didn't care. People began to scamper away from the scene afraid. His legs turned to jelly but he pushed on_. Hermione_.

"Hermione!" he screamed.

The flames were high and the heat hit his face even though he wasn't directly near the building. He had to get her, she could be trapped, hurt, dying. He was going in. Harry ran towards the building frantically, only to be grabbed by a strong pair of hands. He fought the hands, he had to go save his wife, his baby, but they were stronger than he was at the moment, and they slammed him up against a wall as the building exploded from the intense heat.

It took all of his breath out of him, and he stared wide-eyed at the building that was theirs, their life together, gone. Glass and fragments fell everywhere, raining down on Harry and he gasped audibly before struggling again. People scattered and screamed and Harry yelled out until his throat was sore, "HERMIONE!"

"She's not in there." A voice replied softly.

He knew this voice and he wasn't happy to hear it. Harry's eyes finally settled on the face to which the hand's belonged. Coogle.

"My wife is in there! Get off me before I kill you!"

Coogle released him slowly, stepped back, and frowned. "She's not in there, Mr. Potter. I assure you. The young lady Amy, she was pulled out and in a bad way. The first Auror on scene asked her about your wife, she said your misses had left on an errand. It was just Amy. Just her."

Harry looked angrily at the man and turned his head to see the fruitless efforts of the fire department to keep it from burning.

"Can you be sure?" He wheezed out, his heart still pounding.

Coogle nodded. "As the Minister of Magic I hurried here, concerned for your safety as well as your wife's. We tracked your wife's magical signature to one Ms. Lovegood's Healer's office. I can send some Aurors to her, if you like."

Harry shook his head. "No. No. I'll get her myself."

Coogle continued, staring back at the building. "Apparently those Death eaters are responsible for this attack as well. I have their sons in custody under suspicion. The young lady said they stood in front of the store and hexed it. She couldn't put out the fires."

"I've got to find my wife." Harry replied but the hands grabbed his jacket again. "Let go!"

"Mr. Potter, we need to talk, desperately."

"Get your hands off of me before I break them! I don't have time-!"

Coogle's hands tightened again. "Mr. Potter…sir. The young lady was burned badly. I fear she might not make it."

"Amy?" Harry breathed out.

"She's at St. Mungo's. Do you understand the danger now, Mr. Potter? We must get you under protection."

"I don't need your protection. I need to find Hermione; I need to figure out how the hell this happened! What I don't need is your bullshit now!" Harry hissed out.

"The Ministry is prepared to offer you much security-"

Harry slapped Coogle's hands off his collar. "Screw you. How do I know you didn't do this?"

"Mr. Potter, what are you suggesting?!" Coogle said incredulously.

Harry moved menacingly close to Coogle. "Where's Malfoy? Where are the other Aurors? Why are you here? None of it adds up."

Coogle frowned, and stepped away, and Harry's glare left his to focus on a red haired man glaring back at him. "Mr. Potter, I know you just lost something important, but right now, you need to consider what I'm telling you. I assure you there are Aurors here. The attack had been done and they were gone by time we were alerted. All my men are on it, even Malfoy. Times will only get worse. For you and your family. I'm trying to protect you."

Harry stared at him before turning to walk away and find Hermione. "What I want from you is to stay away from me and mine."

Coogle watched the young man turn and walk briskly away, only glancing back to look at the ruins of his shop. With that, Coogle looked over at the redheaded Auror standing in the crowd and nodded his head. With that, Dweedle nodded back and disappeared in an instant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in the bed and panting for breath. Today sucked completely as he was dealing with the escaped Death Eaters, the attack on the muggles a few weeks ago, and now, Potter's bookstore. He ran a palm over his face and stared down at Ginny, who remained undisturbed. Removing her arm that was draped around him, he slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

The shit had hit the proverbial fan all right. All this time, he had been avoiding Coogle's attempts to meet with him, partly because he didn't want to be sacked and the other because he couldn't bare to see the look of disappointment on Coogle's face. Not to mention, Dweedle had been a bleeding annoyance all week, asking for reports and the like.

He stared out the window and huffed loudly. Ginny didn't stir. Draco knew something was happening but he could figure out what. Potter had the insane idea that the Minister was a diabolical madman, but Draco didn't agree. Sure there were some elements lately that disturbed him, but no…this man had given him a chance when everyone else looked at him as a carbon copy of his father. He had to show loyalty to the man who was his only support.

Suddenly, the wards went off and Draco sprinted to the bed, grabbing his wand from under his pillow. Ginny jetted up, confused and watched as Draco sped out the room.

"Draco! What the-"

"Wand! Now!" He shouted not looking back.

Draco ran down the hall, his mind wielding. This could be it; Crabbe and Goyle seniors were here to kill him. A retaliation for his insolence against the Dark Lord. He would die tonight, but he would die fighting. He reached the foyer somewhat breathless, Ginny trailing behind him, when he heard pounding on the door.

"Draco! Don't answer it." Ginny pleaded in a whisper.

He stepped to the door. "I doubt seriously Death Eaters have the decency to knock."

With that he jerked the door open to find Harry standing there. It took a second for him to register that it was Potter standing at his door in the middle of the night, a smirk beset on his face. When he did come to the realization, he wanted nothing more than to punch him.

"Bloody hell are you on?" Draco spat.

Harry stared at him for a second and then lifted his hand. In it he gripped a piece of parchment. An important parchment. "This."

Draco gasped and he reached for it, but Harry was too fast and Draco nearly tumbled in front of him.

"Ah, ah. You gonna let me in, or shall I just make a late night trip to the Minister?"

Draco regained his composure and moved begrudgingly so Harry could step in. He knew he fucking had it. Draco sent a glare towards Ginny, his mind beginning to contemplate if she knew Potter did have the parchment. She caught his glare and looked wide-eyed at him.

_Oh she's good. Faking as if she had no idea. She probably slept with him on the desk..._ Draco shook those thoughts out of his head and focused back on Potter.

"Where'd you get that? Give it back!"

Harry stepped back. "Nope, not yet. Few questions first."

Draco gripped his wand to hex him but before he knew it Potter had his pointed to his heart.

"Careful Malfoy, wouldn't want an AK to slip out of here."

Draco growled and relaxed his stance. He motioned towards the paper gripped in Harry's fist. "You have no idea what that is. Just give it to me."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He was enjoying making Draco squirm somewhat. Standing in the foyer of his cold dark mansion, in his ugly black boxers, looking very irritable.

"And why would I do that?"

Harry shrugged. "I can think of two reasons. I will kill you. And then turn this into the Ministry."

"You haven't the guts." Draco began but bit back his anger.

"I've kinda on edge right now, losing my business and all. So who knows what I might do."

Draco dropped his head defeating. "It's my father's execution decree."

Harry frowned and held out the paper towards. "Uncharm it and prove it. No fancy moves. You either Ginny."

Draco stared at him, hating Potter with every fiber he could muster, but he knew he was defeated. Herolled his eyes then flicked his wand. The ink spread across the parchment and Harry read it aloud. "Decree of execution for Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny came over towards them slowly and looked at Draco. He was pale and his eyes red. She turned back to Harry. "How did you get that?"

"He stole it just like I told you." Draco spat.

"I didn't. I never left the foyer and you know that Ginny."

"He didn't I swear." She turned toward the pale man who just turned his back towards her.

"As if I would believe either of you."

Ginny felt an ache in her chest and she backed away. She fought the tears that threatened her eyes.

Harry continued reading the parchment. "Draco's just careless with his things. Why are you hiding this?"

"That's none of your business." He hissed. Draco stormed away passing Ginny and Harry to go back up the stairs. He paused and a flash of jealousy went across his face. "Ginny come back to bed."

Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes watering and she slowly turned and walked up the stairs past Malfoy, who was just standing there.

Harry shifted his feet in the empty foyer, and then turned to the door. He stopped and turned back around facing Malfoy. "Fine, I bet the Minister would-"

"Wait." Draco turned on his heel and walked back in front of Harry. He took a deep breath to calm his rage. "Ok, here it is, Potter. My father was to be executed. I stole that so he wouldn't be. Happy?"

Harry chuckled bitterly. "So your true colors are shown. You still have a soft spot for murderers. How sweet."

"You don't know anything about me. Don't ever presume to, got it? My father wants to be a martyr for the cause, he's begging for death. I'm making sure he lives and suffers every moment."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

Draco stepped dangerously close to Harry. "At this moment, I don't care what you believe. No one wants to see that monster in pain more than me."

"So why you don't want Coogle to sign this?"

"I want him to be tortured, just like he tortured me and my mum for 18 years. I hate him like you hated Voldemort. My mum died trying to protect me. She died because of him. Sound familiar?"

Harry stared at him, knowing that he truly understood Draco's rage. "Were Crabbe and Goyle supposed to be executed too?"

"Yes, but their sons did the same as me. We were in it together. But now they have escaped…"

Harry looked at Draco and frowned. "Do you think your father might know how or why they escaped?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't you be home, with your wife…whose bookstore just burned down yesterday?" Draco sneered.

"She's with Ron and Luna. She's safe, and I need to find out how to catch these bastards before they kill someone. So either you help me, Malfoy…or your father gets his wish and the Minister will find out his lapdog lies."

"Help you how?"

He watched Harry have a small lopsided grin adn shoved the parchment back in his pocket. Draco gave him another look of death but that amused Harry. He just winked at Draco. "We go visit Big daddy Malfoy, tonight. I'll keep _this_ as leverage."

* * *

Dweedle scurried into the Minister's office, his breath ragged. He had run all the way to the Ministry, jumped onto the lifts and right towards Coogle. He panted as he stood still and looked over to see the old man staring out of his window.

"Sir," he wheezed as he clutched a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Yes?"

"We have some news."

Coogle didn't turn, he looked straight ahead out of his window. "Good news I hope."

Dweedle nodded mostly to himself, as he padded closer to the Minister's desk. "Yes sir. Well...at least I think it is."

With that, Coogle turned slightly and sneered at Dweedle. "I'll be the judge of that."

The wheezing Auror dropped his head and nodded, scared to meet the eyes of his superior. He focused instead on the piece of parchment in front of him and read aloud. "As you know, I've been tailing Potter."

"Yes."

"And tonight he was at Malfoy Manor."

Coogle stared blankly for a moment and walked over to his desk. "Go on…"

"I used a sneak-o-scope to hear their conversation. Apparently, Potter found a bewitched parchment, Ministry property that Malfoy has taken, concerning his father." Dweedle grinned wickedly at this, since he absolutely hated Draco Malfoy. He hated the way Malfoy thought he owned the department, when Dweedle knew he could do so much better than him. This was his chance to prove to the Minister that Malfoy couldn't be trusted.

"What about his father? Is it the parchment I thought was missing? The parchment you failed at recovering?"

Dweedle winced at the harshness of Coogle's words and nodded solemnly. "Yes sir, it seems it is. Apparently Draco wasn't too careful with it, somehow Potter got a hold of it. Needless to say Draco was not happy knowing Potter has it."

"And now what?"

"They are headed to Azkaban. Potter's idea. To see Lucius Malfoy. We don't know what Lucius is capable of. And who knows, they might plot together to bring back the wrath of You-Know-Who! Malfoys are not known for their loyalty, Minister! I employ you, let me handle Malfoy now."

Coogle's face dropped into a frown and he turned away from Dweedle. "No. Let tonight happen."

"But sir, it's treason and we must-!"

Again the Minister shot Dweedle a silencing glare and turned back to the window, the lights of London mesmerizing him. "This is perfect. I want them to see Lucius Malfoy. Stay on Potter. For I feel I have to stay one step ahead of him at all times. And keep an eye on Malfoy too. He's certainly smarter than I give him credit for."

"Yes sir."

"What of his wife? And the bookstore?"

"Completely destroyed. I think…I think the young squib that was inside is in a bad way. The wife, Hermione Potter, well, I believe she is with friends. A Mr. Ronald-"

"Weasley. Yes. And Luna Lovegood." Coogle finished, his back to the window.

Dweedle breathed deeply as he shook his head. He suddenly had a groggy feeling. "Sir?"

"I'd like to be alone now. Go…stay on Potter and Malfoy."

The Auror gave a small incline of his chin and hustled out of the office.

* * *

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger, Bugger!" Screeched Luna. The teapot whistled loudly and she huffed loudly. She swiped a dishrag and picked up the pot.

Ron peaked from around the corner, "you alright, luv?"

"I'm fine, stupid tea pot. I hate it. Stupid Muggle contraption."

Luna honestly was taking out her frustration the teapot. Everything Harry and Hermione had worked so hard for, gone. And for what? Now Harry was off ready to hex the buttocks off of Malfoy and Hermione was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Ron nodded and entered the kitchen. "Well, Hermione liked tea made the Muggle way."

Luna poured the steaming brew into three mugs. "How is she?"

She watched as her loving redheaded beau leaned against the counter. "Pissed. Distraught, worried…did I mention pissed?" He picked up one of the cookies Luna had prepared. "I think she's going to clock Harry when he finally comes home."

"Where do you suppose he went? He hurried into the office, dropped the bomb that her precious store got blown to bits, and nearly smothered her to death with hugs and left her here with us."

"She's going to hex his balls off." Ron quipped.

Harry rushed in so quickly, pushing Hermione at them, ranting about seeing Malfoy and beating him to death. Not that Ron minded, hell he wanted to tag along. But it was in the middle of the night and Hermione was a nervous wreck.

He peeked back to the lounge where she sat on the couch, sniffling.

"She's still crying."

Luna frowned and grabbed up the tray. "Maybe this will make her feel better."

They both cautiously walked towards her. Hermione's face was red from crying. She blew her nose and stared at them.

"Everything, fucking gone! Everything!"

Ron looked shocked at Hermione's use of language and he turned to Luna. She sighed heavily and then gave him the tray. She sat beside Hermione and rubbed her back. "Now, now…"

"I mean, what else could bloody go wrong? Are we going to find Hedwig beheaded? Maybe they will pop over and kill my parents-oh god, I didn't mean that! Mum! I have to call my mum and dad!"

"I called them Hermione. They know and they wanted to come over, I told them maybe Harry can bring you in the morning." Ron replied. He set the tray in front of her and tried to comfort her with Luna.

"Harry…" Hermione whimpered. "I'm going to kill him! How dare he leave me with this! Our bookstore! Amy, oh Merlin Amy!"

She began to sob again. Luna and Ron exchanged looks.

"Where did he go Ron?"

"To see Malfoy."

Hermione stared at Ron for a minute. "What was so bloody important he had to leave me to go talk to Malfoy?!"

Ron looked down, away from her piercing glare. "He wants answers, I reckon. Malfoy's got answers, he surely knows something about these attacks. Being the Minister's bloody lapdog and all. Bloody sodding git."

Hermione gasped. "Ron, language!"

He looked increduously at her. She just cursed not even five seconds before but he didn't mention it. Instead he focused on calming her. In truth, he wondered why Harry felt the need to rush off as well. "He's trying to protect you. When he saw the bookstore on fire Hermione, he was so scared you were dead. I'm sure he thought you were dead. You know how he is, all impulse."

Hermione started to sob again and Ron looked back at Luna. He didn't know what to do. Whatever Harry was up to must be big. He would have never left Hermione in such a fragile state.

Luna pulled the crying witch into an embrace."We can go see Amy tomorrow. Before you go see you parents."

Hermione sniffed. "Yes. Her poor parents. And she couldn't even defend herself, she was a squib, I shouldn't have left to come see you Luna!"

"Hermione-" Luna went to interrupt , seeing that now she was just babbling emotionally and well...that could not be good. But Hermione continued anyway.

"I mean, first the attack, the poison, then the bookstore, and now the problem with the baby, Harry's going to go over the edge and I-"

"Hermione!" Luna squeaked, and Hermione paused suddenly realizing what she'd just done.

"What.problem.with.the.baby?" Ron asked slowly, his eyes going from Luna to Hermione.

Luna grimaced. She hadn't told Ron yet. Hermione realized that too and began sobbing harder.

"Oh shit." She cried.

* * *

Draco's cloak whipped around the hall and Harry walked the same pace. He could tell Draco was nervous, scared, and pissed. He had left Ginny at the manor, confused and upset, and she looked at Harry as if she was expecting him to comfort her. Harry simply stayed on subject, knowing he had a wife he desperately wanted to get home to, to console, but he needed answers first.

He noticed Draco stop abruptly, and turn to face him. His face was pale, and he looked as if he was going to vomit at any moment. Was he that scared of his father?

"Look Potter, maybe you shouldn't go in."

"Oh, I'm coming in. Are you-are you crying?" Harry looked at his face with amusement.

"Don't be stupid. No, I'm not crying. Look, my father won't bode well with seeing you there. He might clam up."

"Well, then you're an Auror, use your interrogation skills to make him talk."

Harry watched Draco through a nasty look at him before whipping back around. "You're becoming a true pain in my ass. And you'll give me the parchment when it's all said and done with?"

"Maybe."

Harry chuckled as Draco growled at him. He wanted to make him squirm a bit. They finally entered the cold stone entrance. An old blind man sat at a desk, and Harry sucked in a breath. He was almost skeletal.

"Prisoner?"

"Malfoy, Lucius." Draco muttered.

"Visitor?"

"Malfoy, Draco and...?" Draco replied and looked back at Harry to follow suit.

"Potter, Harry."

"Wands?"

"No fucking way I'm leaving my wand…with him." Harry whispered at Draco.

The old man sat up. "Then you do not enter."

Draco gave a smirk and handed his wand to the man, with Harry hesitantly following suit.

The old man nodded and turned to the giant steel door. He hit several random ancient runes marked on the door, and it swung open. Malfoy entered and Harry briskly followed. The door slammed shut and inside the corridor, tortured screams pierced their ears.

Malfoy turned to the left and another skeleton nodded at him and pointed.

"This way." Draco whispered back to Harry. "The Dead who owed debts are now guarding Azkaban. We still have a few Dementors to employ the kiss, but they are kept locked away."

"Right." Muttered Harry. He followed Draco in an empty room and the door slammed behind them. Inside the room sat a metal table and three chairs. They both took a seat and waited.

Harry glanced at Malfoy and watched him nervously shift in his seat. "Nervous?"

"I haven't seen this son of a bitch in years. I'm not nervous, I'm afraid I might want to kill him."

"You hate your father that much?"

"Surely you can't be that thick. You have met my father, I assume? You aren't the only one who had a fucked up childhood Potter. You don't hold the bloody title or anything."

Harry went to say something to Malfoy when he heard a faint pop and looked across the table to see Lucius sitting in front of him. Harry had to admit he was taken back by his haggard appearance. The man who was once mystical and strong, stood before him, sickenly skinny, pale, dirty, and broken. His pale eyes were sunken in and he glared at the pair.

Draco looked back just as shocked as Harry. His father's hair was missing in patches, and stringy and matted where the rest remained. He almost looked dead. He was even more shocked to hear his father speak.

"Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Draco had to swallow the lump in his throat. His rage and hatred began to choke him as he stared at the man who abused him since birth. Who offered to sacrifice him tot he Dark Lord. The man who allowed his mother to be murdered. "I-I need some information from you."

"Do you?" Lucius perked up. He smiled and his rotten teeth made Draco shudder. "And why do you think I will answer you? You sorry excuse for a Malfoy. Look at you..." Lucius turned to Harry. "And hanging with Potter. My, the very definition of slumming Draco. Oh how I wished I would have sacrificed you to the war."

"Cut the shit." Draco growled. "I don't care what you think of me, tell me what you know about Crabbe and Goyle."

"And Minister Coogle." Harry added, causing Draco to frown at him.

"Like I would ever answer your questions, Potter. You disgust me. And you Draco, to come here and demand answer from me?" Lucius tsked. "You are still a stupid, _stupid_ boy. Never worth anything. Always shying away from the greatness that was offered you, the greatness others would kill for. Such a waste."

"Well, feelings mutual." Draco spat. "Tell me what I want to know, and then we can both go on with our lives…well at least I can."

"Right, and will you finally let them kill me Draco? I know it's you keeping me from meeting my fate."

"You want to die Father? I wasn't aware evil could die so easily, but I can arrange for you to get the kiss if you answer us."

"What, are you Harry Potter's bitch now? First you hid behind that pathetic Snape, now you're tagging along with Potter," Lucius gritted through his teeth, while Harry looked over at Draco. _Snape. Snape hid Draco after the invasion of Hogwarts 6th year_. Harry had wondered where Draco had gone all that time, why they didn't get to confront him during the final battle.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lucius still ranting. "…Now you're mates with Potter and his mudblood wife, are you? Your cunt of a mother, Narcissa, always letting you get away with playing with dirty strays…" Lucius snickered.

Draco slammed his fist on the hard table, causing Harry to jump. His voice was dangerously low as he looked at his father with red eyes. "Look you black hearted piece of shit…tell me what I want to know and I guarantee you can get kissed tonight. Hell I'll beg for it. But don't you ever…_EVER_… let my mother's name leave your lips again. You put us through hell, and I will fucking hate you every day for it- dead...or alive."

Harry couldn't resist smirking. Malfoy hated his father more than he understood.

Lucius looked insulted and frowned. He was silent for a moment, causing Draco to get frustrated but then he spoke. "The doors just opened. And they walked out."

"What?" Draco shouted.

"What do you mean?" Harry quizzed.

"You wanted the truth you stupid spawn, I'm telling you! Crabbe and Goyle are not masterminds of any sort. They were freed. I don't know how or why. But they were freed."

"Impossible! The guards?!" Harry motioned to the door.

Lucius snickered. "And I am amazed they deemed you the 'Chosen One'. You don't seem too quick on the uptake."

Draco looked over to Harry. "Coogle? What about Coogle? Are you implying that Ministry officials allowed that to happen? Why would he? He's the Minister!"

"Cassius Coogle, was an enthusiast. He liked to watch. Which surprised me to learn he acquired such a position of power. But let's look at it this way, if he can, so could I." Lucius chuckled.

"So I should be worried about the Minister?"

"There's no background on him. No education. Nothing-"

Lucius looked almost maniacal. "He didn't pick sides. He wasn't going to. He was the son of a Druid and a High Wizard. He didn't need a formal education. He already had what he needed to survive. But.." Lucius picked up a roach that scattered across the table and popped it in his mouth much to the disgust of Harry and Draco. "-he's no novice. Master was very interested in Coogle. But we could never coax him over. Pity. Maybe Potter wouldn't be sitting across from me today."

"Yeah. Well…your side fucking lost, get over it." Harry hissed.

Draco stared at his father. "Crabbe and Goyle were released, they didn't escape. This doesn't make sense, someone inside the prison had to do it. Who?"

Lucius looked at his son. "Doubt you have enough brainpower to suss this one out, Draco. Now…about my kiss…"

The two men locked eyes intensely. Harry felt as if the room was going dark and everything would explode. Draco's anger and hate was so strong, and so was his father's. Draco broke it by smirking.

"Yeah about that. I'd rather fucking watch you suffer, you soulless bastard. You're already dead, I wouldn't give you the fucking satisfaction of being able to cross over. I hope you rot long and hard Father, for all the shit you put me through. This is your hell, this is your eternity."

"You lied! You said-!" Lucius began to yelp.

Draco stood and Harry did the same as they turned to leave. "I know what I said. It's call lying father. I learned from the fucking best."

And with that they left a sputtering Lucius cut off by the sound of a slamming door.

"Draco-" Harry started but Draco stomped ahead, his rage evident. He was going to give Draco back the parchment.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Draco spat, walking towards the old man to retrieve his wand, leaving Harry standing alone in the corridor.

* * *

WHACK!

"Shit!" Harry grabbed his nose. "Fuck Hermione!"

"Where! Where have you been?! Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now?!" Hermione shouted. Her eyes were puffy, her hair even more frizzy than usual. Harry could tell she had been crying. Her knuckles were red from punching Harry square in the nose as she flailed her arms around.

Harry looked wide eyed at his wife and then looked over to Luna and Ron, who were just fucking standing there doing nothing to help him.

"Told you she would clock him." Ron mumbled and Luna nodded. Ron stepped between them and turned to Hermione to calm her as Luna checked Harry's nose.

"It's not broken." She replied, examining it as Harry watched Ron talk a yelling Hermione down.

"It's not like she didn't try." Harry muttered.

Luna stood in front of him. "She's scared. She's worried. She's pregnant. And you just left."

"I had to get ans-"

"Answers could have waited. Your wife needed you. Her whole life just got blown apart. As well as yours."

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm a fuck up."

Luna glanced over at Ron and Hermione who was sobbing into his shoulder. "No…you're a man. Now, you guys are staying here tonight. Tomorrow, I will take her to see Amy and then she needs to go see her parents, got that?"

"Yes." Harry felt his heart drop at the sight of his wife.

"And the bookstore?"

"Destroyed. We'll-we'll have to start over."

"Well.." Luna replied, "We're used to that. Go lay down with her."

"Right." Harry replied and he walked past Luna and over to Ron who was holding Hermione. "'Mione?"

She sniffed and let go of Ron, allowing Harry to lift her in his arms and carry her into the spare room. Harry didn't look back at his two friends who sat exhausted and worried on their couch. He shut the door and laid her on the bed, her sobs quiet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Not like this."

"No you shouldn't of. We're a team, or did you forget that?"

"Of course I didn't. I just needed-"

"It isn't just you Harry. It's me and our baby. We're a unit, so when you go trapsing off to places unknown, I'm bound to be pissed. We need to communicate and if you won't even do that-"

"I'm sorry, " he said looking down. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

Harry lay beside her and she snuggled into him. He stroked her hair and kissed her wet cheeks. "We'll be okay. Alright love? I'm an arse for leaving you with Luna and Ron."

Hermione wiped at her eyes. "Did you-find anything?"

"I saw Lucius Malfoy tonight in Azkaban. He-" Harry paused to take off his glasses and lay them on the night stand. "He said Crabbe and Goyle were freed somehow, not escaped."

"Oh god Harry!" she gasped into his neck. "You went with Malfoy! How?"

"The parchment, I showed him the parchment. It was his father's execution decree."

Hermione stared at him. "The parchment was charmed to hide that. But why? Malfoy is stopping his father's execution! That son of a –!"

Harry held her tighter to comfort her. "Shhhh. It's not what you think. As crazy as it sounds, I understand where Malfoy is coming from on this."

He could tell Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip. "You trust him now?"

"I'm not saying I do. I just…I saw him with his father. You just had to be there to understand the contempt he has for him. But as for everything else, I'm going to take care of it. As long as I can keep you safe ok?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "I'm not a fragile doll, Harry. We're in this together, they are attacking both of us. We're partners right?"

He smiled at her, even in the darkness of the room, he could see her beautiful face. "Of course. I love you."

She smiled and kissed her husband deeply. They loved each other more than anything and this just deepened Harry's need to protect her. The lovemaking was slow and quiet, a few murmurs of love from Harry to her, and Hermione sighed deeply and gasped as she was sent over the edge. And as she slept that night, Harry held her but he couldn't sleep. He had too much to worry about, too many questions to get the answers to.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Just wanted to add a disclaimer. I don't own any of this. I just play with it and wish I was J.K. Rowlings._

**Chapter 9**

Healers walked in and out of the room, causing Hermione and Luna to pause and turn to each other before continuing.

Luna gave her a sympathetic look. "You can do this."

Hermione gave a quick nod and inhaled, taking hesitant steps into Amy's room at St. Mungo's. When she woke up that morning, Harry was still asleep. Groggily he stumbled beside her to hug and kiss her, to tell her if she wanted to stay with her parents, he'd understand. Of course that was out of the question, so she assured him she would be back later that day.

"Do you want me to go? I mean, Amy was a big part of our lives."

She shook her head. "You're tired. Rest. I'll go. Luna'll be with me."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

It was no sense in both of them standing int he way. From what Luna said Amy was in a bad way and only allowed limited visitation. Plus, Harry looked knackered. They had talked and made love the night before, but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling Harry was hiding something from her. Not that he was the only one harboring secrets. Ron barely spoke to her that morning as she and Luna prepared to leave. She kept trying to catch his eye, but he dropped his chin to his chest. Finally she explained to him the matter, Harry would be told as soon as things calmed down. Ron just stared at her and shook his head, but Hermione knew he would comply.

Her heart pounded and then dropped when she turned in the doorway and saw the sight in front of her. Amy was surrounded by a purple glow and Healers stood around her bed. She was badly burned, and unconscious. Her mother and father sat in the corner, holding each other crying.

Hermione had met them many times before, they were very proud of their daughter, despite her lack of magic. And They had dropped by the bookstore often. An image of her own parents flashed in her hed, then an image of her and Harry, crying over their child. She shook the image away and tears formed in her eyes. She felt their pain but she never wanted to understand that. Hermione turned back to Luna, who simply nodded and walked past to the nearest Healer.

This caused Amy's parents to look up and see Hermione.

"Mrs. Potter! Oh we're so glad you are ok!"

Hermione wanted to cry, how sad was it they were concerned about her but their own daughter had been in danger. She huffed back tears.

"I'm so sorry." She choked out.

They reached for her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Shhh…child, don't be."

"Is-is she alright?"

Amy's mother looked into Hermione's eyes, pained. "No. They don't think it's much they can do."

"Surely there's a spell or a draught-"

The father shook his head solemnly. "We're just waiting...for her to pass on."

"I'm so, so sorry." Hermione broke down. She turned back to Amy's bed. Her eyes were red and sore, and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. It could have been her! Years from now, it could have been her child. She prayed at that moment Harry would finish these bastards. They already took an innocent life. She'd be damned if they took her own child's.

"Go to her. She loved working for you." Amy's father whispered. "She looked up to you."

Hermione walked past Luna and the Healers slowly and stood next to Amy's bed side. Despite the burns, she looked peaceful.

"Can I touch her?"

The Healer nodded.

Hermione reached out a shaking hand and lightly touched Amy's. She shuddered and let her tears flow more. "I'm so sorry Amy. I should have been there. I'm so sorry."

Luna walked behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. Suddenly the glow around Amy was gone.

"She's passed on."

Hermione's head shot back to Amy's parents, her mother clutching her father's shirt, wailing. They had lost a child. Her hadn went immediately to her belly. She couldn't go through that sort of loss. Shoulders hunched, Hermione allowed Luna to walk her out the room, her own body shaking from the pain.

* * *

He grumbled out another spell, his magical binds whipping through the air as another brick lifted and glided into place. Rain made his dirty stringy hair plaster to his face, and he blew it out his eye and cursed. One more brick was summoned to the huge hole in the wall made by Crabbe and Goyle during their escape. Leave it up to the biggest prigs to make such a daring exit. He dropped attention to his pale thin wrists and fingers. It disgusted him that once they were such noble hands. Powerful majestic hands. Hands that once did the bidding of the most powerful wizard ever known to man. 

He often scoffed at his convictions, various crimes against wizarding kind, including murder and torture. Blood should have been spilled to keep wizarding kind alive, he thought. The interbreeding of mudbloods and purebloods had dissipated the powers, his kind was falling victim to the trends of interfering muggles, what else could be done? He was raised in a fine aristocratic family, blood as pure as anything, and it shamed him to see others dilute such magnificence.

He chose to overlook the fact that his Master was half blood. For his Master had accomplished so many things unheard of, who was he to challenge that? He was very willing to sacrifice things, even his family for the "good" of magical kind. He did make a sacrifice, his son. His poor pathetic excuse for an heir.

He had hoped his only child with Narcissa would have been worth something. Instead they were cursed with a whiney brat of a boy, afraid to take up destiny and do what was fated to him. He had afforded Draco all luxuries, although sometimes, he would have to strip the boy down to nothing to teach him. The Master had plans for Draco, but being Narcissa's son, he was weak and ineffective.

Some days, Lucius would think about drowning the boy or leaving him in a haunted forest for anything that wanted him. But Narcissa wasn't going to have more children, and Lucius had to begrudgingly accept his heir. He had completely abandoned and embarrassed his father, by hiding behind that sniveling Snape and his mother, running away to Ireland to avoid the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Lucius had volunteered to kill him himself, but Lord Voldemort ignored him. Called him useless, just like the boy.

Lucius pouted and flicked his wrist lazily, causing a brick to sail through the air and hit the other prisoner in the face. He snickered, exposing rotten teeth and black gums. If he wasn't allowed to die, he should at least be able to make others suffer. The man staggered back, bleeding, and Lucius turned to watch him fall when he felt a painful jolt hit him.

"Malfoy!" yelled one of the guards. Lucius struggled to shake the stunning hex and turned back to finish his repair to the damage done to the prison wall. The guard went to hex him again, but suddenly there was a boom and it shook the ground. Everyone looked bewildered as debris fell around them.

"Everyone, drop your wands! INSIDE NOW!" bellowed a huge troll looking guard.

The others fell in line quickly, shuffling their feet in the binds as they heard the howling of guard wolves and the glow of hexes being fired.

"What do you suppose that was?" the man with the broken nose went to ask Lucius before he looked down eyes widened at Lucius's wrists. Lucius followed his gaze down to his own wrists, and saw his binds fading, weakening. Surely that stunning spell didn't make the bindings weak. Lucius looked around and noticed no one else was having the same problem. Pity.

He slowly stepped back from the wall, and walked towards the yard.

"Malfoy? Where do you think you-?"the prisoner shouted but Lucius hit him in the face, causing his nose to crack. Then Malfoy began to run. He heard the cries of the other prisoners, it only made him run faster.

"MALFOY! STOP!" a scream came from behind him. His legs were weak from malnutrition and lack of exercise but that didn't stop him. Several hexes flew in his direction and he decided he would see if his wand was still useful. He slipped in the mud of yard, but quickly picked himself up As he did, a cutting hex hit his shoulder, and he growled in pain, but kept running. The guard wolves were coming, he could hear them howling.

"Experiamus!" he shouted and a blast came from his wand and knocked down to of the troll like guards behind him. After running around several yards, he came to the main wall, tall and looming. This was too easy, he thought. But the guards were gaining on him, so he cast a levitation spell and went as high as he could. His hand was slippery and he dropped his wand, causing him crash to the ground below. The rain hit his face hard, and he dropped on the side of the gate before composing himself and finally making it to the huge hill before him.

Lucius scrambled up the hill, which was a feat considering it was all dirt, wet dirt. He pulled and dug his feet into the mud, his arms tired, but his mind determined. He could hear the guards yelling inside of Azkaban. "Release the Dementors!"

_Shit,_ he thought and with one last pull, he threw his arm over the top of the hill, breathing heavily, rain blinding him. He turned his head to see two muddy boots standing there, and before he could look up to see who it was, a hard muddy fist cracked him across the jaw.

_Double shit_. Lucius spit out the blood, and snapped his head up to see his assailant, but rain beat down on him and everything was a blur. He focused on a pair of pale scrawny legs. The fist that hit him, turned into an open palm that reached down and pulled him up.

"Let's go before the Dementors get us." It barked.

He looked down at his bleeding shoulder, then turned back to the cause of the first melee inside the prison. Inclining his pointy chin, Lucius whipped his dirty stringy hair back and grinned. "Hello Bellatrix."

* * *

His life sucked. Draco had managed to keep Potter from spilling the beans about his father. However, he was using that to blackmail Draco into the progress of the Death Eater situation. No one had seen hide nor hair of Crabbe and Goyle and the attacks that were attributed to them were only the ones that affected Potter. Draco crumpled up another piece of parchment and sat back in his desk chair, exhaling loudly. All his frustration had wound him up to the point where he could barely breathe without pain. Ginny would try to help him unwind with her many talents, but even after their marathons, Draco couldn't get the image of his father out of his mind. 

When he left that room in Azkaban, he wanted to hit something so badly. Potter seemed like a good target, but Draco couldn't bring himself to do it. The pain his father had caused him burned him so deeply that now all he wanted to do was get a chance to kill his father with his bare hands.

Draco looked down and realized he had balled his fist so tightly his knuckles were white and he left nail impressions in his palms. Slowly he released his fists and flexed his fingers, pondering over what his next move would be. Should he go visit Crabbe and Goyle juniors today? He had visited them as much as possible, they were scared and begged Draco to find their fathers, not only to get them released but to stop the attacks. It bothered Draco he couldn't help them, and his visits would leave him more disturbed that anything else. No one understood that like him, those men were raised to hate and they overcame in towards the final battle. They were being punished for the sins of their fathers. He wondered would he be punished as well.

Potter had this crazy conspiracy theory that the Ministry was behind the attacks. _Nonsense_, Draco mused. He had to admit, he didn't understand the Minister's methods of recruitment or handling the attacks, but there was no evidence of mischief. The structure of the Ministry was being rebuilt and it would only make sense that things would fall apart, communication would be dodgy, and corners would be cut. And even though his father had pointed suspicion in the direction of Coogle, could he trust the words of a maniacal madman?

He couldn't go on Potter's crazed theories. No, he was an official part of the Ministry and would be privy to the goings on all around him, because surely the Minister trusted him with such knowledge….

A soft knock got his attention, and he looked up from his desk to see Ginny peak her head through the slightly open door.

Draco cleared his throat as she made her way in, her red hair pulled up and away from her face, a solemn look on it.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" He stated more harshly than intended.

"I needed to talk to you."

Draco bit his lip and gestured to his desk. "I have a lot to do, can this wait until I get home?"

_Home_. She gave way to a small glower before catching her poise again and sitting on top his desk in front of him. It was her home with him, but lately, he's been so irrational and busy, she didn't feel like she belonged there. Ever since she had visited Harry, she felt she had some hope. All her feelings, the ones she kept locked away under anger flooded back to her. He filled her heart again. She had opened up to him, and he had to see what she could do for him. _Would do for him_.

Draco didn't appreciate her like that. Would he even notice she was unhappy? Of course not, he was busy all the time. Going after Harry and Death Eaters. And then there was that business with Harry. She had always been honest about her affections for Harry and how they drove her to Draco Manor. He seemed to revel in the fact she was there for him to toss in the face of her family and Harry. She was hoping it would incite jealousy in Harry, but it didn't…yet. For a little while she had forgotten about it. Not Harry but her plans to win him back. Sure she still had her fantasies, but she was finding a comfort in Draco. Until he started to withdraw from her again. He was still carnal with her but she wondered did he care at all about her feelings?

Her voice stopped Draco from admiring those long creamy legs he had wrapped around him last night. "I don't want to do this anymore…"

Draco gaped at her for a moment, before grunting and turning to shuffle his papers. "Do what? Is there something I'm forcing you to do?"

"No…" She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. Her look was so serious and focused that it made Draco uncomfortable. "I've felt since this whole Harry thing started, things are different now."

"Different?" Draco's face scrunched as if he smelled something bad. He turned his eyes up to Ginny, she obviously had been crying. "You came to my job to tell me this? To point an insult at me?"

Ginny shook her head and looked at him squarely. "We had a deal right? You let me live with you and be with you, and I….well what is it that you want from me?"

Her eyes pleaded for an answer and Draco couldn't speak for a moment, his voice was gone. What did she mean, what did he want from her? They had an understanding, a deal. He wanted companionship, he wanted loyalty. Was that so much to ask for? Finally he found his voice and it came out gruff. "Merlin Ginny, look I don't need your dramatics. I have all this rubbish to deal with here and-"

"That's what I mean. You come home and you have, we have-and then you don't talk to me! And the dreams! I know about the dreams that keep you up recently! "

Draco looked at her intensely. He had had another the night Harry came with the decree, but he didn't want to talk about it. "So, you're upset because I won't tell you my flipping dreams?! One flipping dream was all. And I don't even remember what it was about. Why are we talking about this right now?! Was it so important that you come here and-"

Ginny cut him off. "Yes it was. Because lately, I'm starting to see you get more benefit out the deal than me."

Draco was livid now. Not only did she come to his job and interrupt his thoughts, but now she's accusing him of using her. He knew what this was about, she'd set her eyes on Potty again (_back to the name calling, eh Draco?_) and now she's gone and confused herself.

When she came to him, crying and begging to stay at the manor, she had no where to go, no family or friends, despite the fact Draco was sure she had a whole house of Gryffindors to go to, he took her in. And part of it was to rub it in Weasel's and Potty's face about knowing Ginny biblically. He weighed the benefits as she sat there in his huge house he lived in alone and offered him companionship. She offered herself, and Draco didn't know how to say "no" to that. Maybe he should have wanted to but he didn't. So they made a deal, she could stay and be his, and in exchange, she would have a home. So how the hell was he getting the better end? He was the one who took care of her, she ate the best, wore the best, and lavished in luxury.

He gave her anything she wanted, but he wasn't a fool. She still loved Potty, despite the fact he ran off and married Hermione. Everyone knew he loved Hermione, everyone except Ginny it seemed. And their life was alright until she actually saw Harry again, standing in his foyer with the red oaf and his wife. Draco knew the moment Ginny's eyes hit Harry, everything he and Ginny had established, a building of trust and a grudging allegiance would crumble.

Now she sat atop his desk, staring down at him, wondering why he had a scowl. Because he didn't need this shit right now that's why. He glared back at her.

"If you want to leave me with the hope you can be with Potter, go ahead." He wasn't going to let her break him. Well she probably could, but he wouldn't let her know it.

Ginny watched Draco mess with his paperwork, her heart beat sped. He didn't care. Here she was, trying to tell him that if he only…_oh it didn't matter_. _She wanted Harry…right?_ She noted his desk was covered in stuff about Harry. And in particular, a file on the fire at Harry's bookstore. Interesting….

Ginny cleared her throat and laid her wand on the desk. "Maybe it isn't about Harry."

"It's always about Harry. Honestly do you think he'd leave his wife, his pregnant wife for you? This man is running around ready to hex the bullocks off of anyone who so much as looks at her cross-eyed, he isn't going to just up and leave her because you put on a pretty dress and bat your eyes!" Draco couldn't help but be angry.

"Harry loved me once! He never gave me a chance!"

"Your chance is over! You see him what _twice_ since you left Hogwarts, now you're back to living in your morbid fantasy about him?! Bow out gracefully Ginny! You're so busy living in the past you can't see what you-" he stopped himself. "You're not doing anything to break them up. You look pathetic in your attempts. I know what it feels like to want someone to love you. A specific person. And they just won't do it. Let. It. Go." He said the last three words slowly.

She swallowed, he was speaking of his father. "And what about your father? You never told me what happened." _Open up to me, Draco_.

He spoke before he could think better of it. "What about him? I hope he dies slowly and painfully in that prison, and then I hope hell is his next journey."

"Did you get any information out of him?"

"Very little. He's so used to being a bastard, I wasn't expecting much."

Ginny nodded. "I don't want to leave Draco. I-I just had to let you know…"

"Yeah, alright." He interrupted angrily. She averted his eyes.

"That's what I mean, you'e so cruel to me..."

He felt like she kicked him in the chest but he didn't say anything. She sighed heavily at the doorway, wondering why she felt torn right now.

"I'll leave you to your work. Will you be home tonight?"

Draco nodded but didn't look at her. Her shoulders hunched and she walked out of his office, confused as ever. He sucked in a deep breath as the door closed behind her. But then it opened again, and Draco snatched his head up to focus on Coogle, standing before him…not happy. Dweedle squeezed in beside him, looking fiercely at Draco.

"Sir?"

"We have a problem," Coogle said, shakingly. "Your father, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange have escaped Azkaban. And I must ask you Auror Malfoy, what you do know about this?"

* * *

Ginny knocked twice and stepped away from the flat door, her nerves jumping up and down. So far, Harry had been to the manor three times to see her-well to see Draco, and she never got to talk to him about their second conversation they had in the foyer. 

Ginny was positive Harry understood where she was coming from; he had come all that way to apologize after. Draco kept remarking that Harry was just using that as an excuse to steal his precious parchment, but Ginny read between the lines perfectly well. Harry could feel it too, she hoped.

There was a muffled sound and she heard the door being unlocked. This caused her to hitch a breath, before a red head stood yawning in front of her.

"Ginny?"

"Hello, Ronald. I need to see Harry, he said he was staying here." She replied simply and pushed past her brother.

Ron glared at her for a moment. "Oh so you _DO_ know where I live? Amazing, and all this time, I though you never came by because you didn't know my address!"

Ginny turned and threw back a disgusted look. "Where's Harry?"

Ron gave her an odd look and shut the door behind her, not moving from his spot. "What do you need to see Harry for?"

"Look Ron, just go get him, it's private."

"Not in my flat, it isn't." Ron smirked, crossing his muscular arms. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Get him. He might want to know this."

Ron returned an eye roll, and walked down the hall to the spare room where Hermione and Harry were staying. Hermione had left with Luna earlier to go to St. Mungo's to visit Amy, Harry was still crashing.

Ron knocked on the door, and found Harry sprawled across the bed.

"Harry, you have a visitor."

Harry moaned, but pushed himself up. Reaching for his glasses. "Who?"

"Ginny. This should be good."

Harry gave Ron a look and pulled on his t-shirt and jeans, before heading out to the lounge. Ginny sat there, her back straight, and Ron stood in front of her.

"Ginny?"

She turned her neck and smiled. "Hullo Harry. I needed to see you right away."

"Why? Did Draco send you?"

She shook her head. "He didn't come home last night. After he left with you."

Ron shot Harry an inquisitive look but it was unnoticed by Ginny. "Here."

She handed Harry a file. She had obviously stolen it from Draco's study. "He already thinks I gave you the parchment. So this is no biggie."

"What is it?"

Ginny beamed at Harry. "About the attacks. Profiles on Crabbe and Goyle. Everything about what's happening recently."

Harry flipped through the file and Ron looked over his shoulder.

Ron snorted, "Won't Malfoy shit a brick when he sees this is missing?"

"He's so flustered he probably won't know it's even missing." She countered.

Harry had to admit, it was helpful. It gave locations and dates, times, and everything. Auror positions. He looked at Ginny and gave a small grin. "Thanks. I don't want to-"

"Just find out who's doing this."

Harry nodded. He closed the file and looked at Ron. "Can you give us a minute?"

Ron smirked and nodded, walking back to his bedroom. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks for this Ginny. Really.

Ginny gave a slight incline and smiled. "I have my reasons for helping you Harry."

"Like?" Harry raised an eye brow and noticed Ginny was playing nervously with her hands.

"Remember the night you came to see me, and Draco walked in on us?" she looked at Harry for acknowledgement of that moment, but his face was one of confusion. "The night you asked me to forgive you?"

"Ah, yes-" Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck. He could see that night Ginny was getting the wrong idea. _Stupid plan of diversion_. Good thing Draco walked in, because Harry could have sworn she was going to ask to run away with him.

Ginny watched Harry's reaction. He looked pain. She understood, he had a pregnant wife and he didn't want to look like an arse for leaving her in her condition. No, Ginny didn't want Harry to be thought of as cruel, but she could sense the tension between them, sexual tension. Harry was avoiding her gaze but Ginny just smiled sweetly. She would give him time. Time to get this Hermione mess in order, for them to move on. Draco was wrong, Harry still cared. _Draco. Shit._ As much as Harry was pulling at her right now, the thought of Draco put her heart in tug of war. All this time, she had been with him, grown used to him, cared for him…did she love him?

_Don't be ridiculous_, she thought to herself. She loved Harry, she always had. Draco was just, company. As sterile as that seemed to say, it saddened her a bit to think of Draco alone. But this was what she wanted…Harry.

She realized they both had been quiet for a minute, so she spoke up. "I'm sorry about the bookstore."

"Yes," Harry breathed out, relieved at the change of subject. "Hermione is devastated of course."

"Yes well, hopefully that file will help you. I don't normally betray Draco's trust. He's actually a good man, you know."

She was telling the truth. He had his moments of kindness. Soft tender moments where she almost swore he- but then he would say something sarcastic and stupid. So unlike Harry. Always kind.

Harry gave a small smile. "I appreciate it. I don't think it's him. I don't think he knows what's happening just as much as me."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I should go. I-good luck Harry."

She was such a chicken shit. She turned to the door and looked back to see Harry wave and walk past Ron who had exited his room. Harry was down the hall and gone when Ron had reached Ginny.

He turned his head to see Harry disappear in the spare room and back to Ginny.

"He's happily married, you best remember that."

She hated when he read her and he was right. "What?"

Ron cleared his throat and looked pointedly to his sister. "I said he's married."

Ginny scowled at Ron. "Things change."

"Don't be stupid Ginny. I'm your brother and his best mate. Harry loves Hermione."

"That is your opinion."

Ron huffed and shifted his stance. "I don't want you hurt. Did Draco give you the portkey?"

"Yes." She muttered. "Honestly Ron, you had him all hysterical."

"Well," Ron replied, "despite the fact I hate his guts, he cared enough to keep you safe."

Ginny looked at Ron for minute and then reached back for the door. "Bye Ron."

Ron leaned against the door frame, watching her walk down the hall. "Why don't you visit Mum?"

Ginny didn't answer, she disappeared into the stairwell.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- Same disclaimer. Don't own, don't get paid. Hate my life. LOL._

**Chapter 10**

Harry sat by the window in their lounge, staring out at the noon rush below. Most times he wished he was just a muggle, oblivious to the dangers around them, bustling absent mindedly to work, not a care about the chaos that was going on around them in the magical realm. What would it be like to be Harry Potter, the freaking ordinary muggle was a question he didn't even want to answer really. He couldn't possibly imagine a life where he didn't fear death was near. The events of the past few weeks ran through his mind in a fury. He could piece things together, and that scared him.

He heard Hermione come out of the bathroom, desperately needing a shower to cure her achy joints. She walked past the lounge and into the kitchen, not noticing Harry. He took this time to watch her, a towel wrapped around her wet hair, a pair of his boxers and a tank tee on. She was positively glowing and she didn't know it. Her body was no doubt curvier now that she was pregnant, and though he could only notice a slight bump in her mid section, she didn't look like she had a life inside her. She bit at her lip as she entered the kitchen, obviously in deep thought.

Hermione took note of his cup of half full pumpkin juice on the counter, and looked up at him by the window. The both smiled back at each other, knowing immediately the otherhad something on their minds. _Did he really have to say that he was scared? No._ He knew Hermione was aware of all the craziness going on, and she was probably trying her hardest to figure it out as well.

Without word, Harry extended his arms, and Hermione grabbed up his pumpkin juice and walked over. He watched as she pulled the towel from her head, and dropped it by the sofa. She settled back against him, snuggling as he rested his chin atop and wrapped his arms protectively around her middle. The smell of fresh vanilla and clean linen filled his nostrils, and inhaled deeply into her wet hair.

Neither spoke as they both watched the muggles below, and Harry knew immediately by the way she caressed her hands on his forearm that rested on her stomach they were both thinking about their child. Harry closed his eyes for minute and relished in the quiet that so often fleeted his life.

Hermione knew her husband was struggling with inner turmoil, his need to protect her, and his intense need to protect the baby, as well as figuring out who or what was causing all this. She had much to lecture him on, the importance of not shutting her out, the fact she was very capable of protecting herself, and most importantly, her belief in him. She wanted to help him so desperately. And she knew that whatever was happening was tearing down the peace Harry had promised to give himself. And that pissed her off royally.

It seemed his visits with Malfoy only gave him more questions than insight, and for the last week, no one had heard anything from Malfoy. Harry and Ron went back to the manor but Ginny angrily revealed Malfoy's absence for the last week. She knew Harry wanted to find whoever was responsible for the bookstore, for killing Amy, but he was lost as to who could be behind it. Surely Crabbe and Goyle were the triggermen, but they weren't brilliant enough to come up with such a plan. Someone was fueling this. And whereas Harry truly believed Coogle or Malfoy was involved, he seemed to be losing steam on that theory.

Harry opened his eyes and focused in the distance, an owl. Hedwig.

Hermione noticed it too, and sat up to open the window as Hedwig swooped in and sat upon her perch, a Daily Prophet tied to her ankle.

"Good girl." Harry quipped, feeding her a treat and untying it. Hermione shut the window promptly and sat beside Harry on the sofa as he unrolled the paper.

Their eyes widened together as they read the bold print on the paper, and Harry's hand started shaking violently as Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"No!" she yelped out and stared at Harry, whose knuckles were white from clutching the paper.

Harry's heart had jumped into his throat and at this point was doing it's best to push its way out of his body. He couldn't hear Hermione calling his name, or her hands on his face trying to get him to look at her. All he saw was the words that inhibited some of his worse nightmares.

**MURDEROUS DEATHEATERS LUCIUS MALFOY AND BELLATRIX LESTRANGE HAVE ESCAPED AZKABAN!! WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN!! MINISTRY LEAK CONFIRMED BREAK A WEEK LATE!**

All Harry could feel was his pulse quicken and sweat bead on his brow. _Why didn't Draco warn him? Was this why Draco was missing? Did he release his father?_

It seemed improbable after Harry saw the way Draco responded to his father, but the article made no mention of Draco's whereabouts.

**Ministry officials are baffled once again by the second daring escape in recent weeks. The hunt in on for these mass murderers as well as the hunt for Crabbe and Goyle continue. Minister Coogle begs for the wizarding world to stay vigilant and alert. "These are dangerous times, and we must come together under a common goal…safety of our future…**

Hermione's voice finally broke through and he turned red eyed to his wife.

"How did they get out? I mean, didn't they tighten security after Crabbe and Goyle's escape? Didn't they take precautions?! What about Draco Malfoy?!"

Harry didn't answer any of that. He blinked her in focus and stared intensely at her. His throat was dry and he opened his lips and croaked out, "Pack your bags, I'm moving you somewhere safe."

* * *

"Am I being charged with something? You had me in hold up for a fucking week." Draco hissed out at Dweedle, as he sat on the other side of the interrogation room table. 

Dweedle looked up from his report and furrowed his brow, before looking back at Coogle standing in the viewing window. When Coogle gave him a small nod, he turned back to Draco. "It's up to the Minister. You know the procedure Malfoy."

Draco followed his glance and looked at the man who no longer trusted him. When he came into the office that afternoon, Draco was still reeling from Ginny's admissions. He wondered if Ginny even knew he was being held, or did she just contribute his absence to another one of his temper tantrums. God he hoped not. She seemed so adamant that he didn't care for her, he surely hated to know he was probably giving that impression. But he had no time to really dwell on that before Coogle and Dweedle came in his office with two other Aurors, alerting him to his father's escape with Bellatrix.

Now he was being held in custody until it could be proven he was innocent of conspiring to release his father. If only they knew how much he hated that bastard. He was the last person to ever want his father free.

Dweedle cleared his throat and tapped his wand. "You know the drill Malfoy…"

Two Aurors came in and before Malfoy could move they held him down in his chair as Dweedle dropped two drops of Vertiserum. They slowly released Draco and stepped away, leaving Draco gasping for breath.

"Alright, do you Draco Malfoy understand your rights under the decree of the Ministry of Magic, under laws and virtues written and maintained under the Magical Code of Ethics?"

"Yes."

"Do you Draco Malfoy, understand that you are being held in connection to the escape of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes."

"And do you Draco Malfoy, want to plea bargain your conditional release or prison sentence in exchange for information regarding said escape?"

"No…because I know nothing."

Dweedle looked at Malfoy suspiciously and stared back at his parchment. "Did you visit Lucius Malfoy a week and a half ago?"

Draco chuckled bitterly. "Yes."

"And what was the purpose of that visit?"

Draco looked back at Coogle who stared into the interrogation room. "To ask questions about the escapes of Crabbe and Goyle."

Dweedle scribbled on his parchment as he asked the questions. "And were you with a one, Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"And what did you learn from your visit with your father?"

Draco swallowed hard. Part of him was struggling to tell the truth, but he had learned how to fight Vertiserum. He knew how to block some things in his mind. Draco closed his eyes and scraped his teeth against his tongue, taking some of the Vertiserum off. He didn't know why he didn't trust Dweedle with the information his father had given him. Or Coogle for that matter. "That he is still a black hearted son of a bitch."

"So your father didn't give you any pertinent information on the escape of Crabbe and Goyle?"

"N-No."

Dweedle lifted his eyes from his parchment and back over to Coogle. He then swung around to Draco. "Are you loyal to the Ministry?"

Draco felt sweat bead on his forehead and he looked determinately at Coogle. "Yes."

Dweedle scribbled that down and frowned. "Did you help your father escape?"

"No."

"Did you hide the execution date of your father from the Ministry? You do know that is treason, to hide such info to the Ministry?" Dweedle smirked. "Punishable by death."

Draco frowned and looked from Dweedle to Coogle and back to Dweedle. He had to make a move. Suddenly he jumped up and punched Dweedle in the face, shocking him and grabbing his wand. Dweedle fell backwards and landing in a crack on the floor, his nose broken.

Coogle scrambled behind the glass, grabbing his wand and the door opened and the two Aurors stepped in the room, wands at the ready. Draco had anticipated this and had tapped his wrist quickly with a Disillusioning spell, causing him to go invisible right as they entered. He kicked one in the throat hard and he fell back choking. Swiftly Draco whirled around and stunned the other.

"He's Invisi-" Dweedle began to yell as he staggered to the door.

Draco then turned and cracked Dweedle in the nose again as he stood up. Draco ran out the door, knowing his use of Dweedle's wand was short once they trace the signature. Aurors came running down hall, Draco took his foot and kicked open the door to the stairs, knowing they would block the lifts. He looked for Coogle, but saw no sign of him. Coogle had obviously run off to get re-enforcements.

He ran down the flight of stairs, one after the other, but suddenly the sound of storm troopers filled the stairwell, and he looked down to see Aurors coming up from the bottom floors.

Draco ran onto the 5th floor and pushed at each of the door, all were locked.

_Shit! Shit! I'm fucked right now!_

He ran down the hall, looking behind him, suddenly he felt his disillusion spell grow weak and he feared they could check his signature. Tapping his wrist again, the spell was lifted and he pushed against the last door and tumbled inside. The wand snapped in half under his weight and he growled and pushed himself up, shutting the door behind him.

"Who's there?" a voice called.

Draco looked around him and was relieved he knew exactly where he was.

"Longbottom! You have to get me out of here! The Minister is after me! They are trying to frame me for my father escaping!"

Neville pushed up his goggles and stared at Malfoy. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Dammit! Please tell me you aren't that thick! I just told you! Find a way to get me out of here!"

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!!" Called the PA system. "WE HAVE A BREECH IN SECURITY! AN AUROR NAMED DRACO MALFOY, SPECIAL SERVICES HAS BEEN HELD FOR CONNECTION WITH THE BREAK AT AZKABAN! HE HAS ESCAPED INTERROGATION AND IS NOW ARMED AND DANGEROUS IN THE BUILDING!"

Neville stared hard at Draco, who was sweating and pleading with him, and cursed himself. He didn't trust Draco, but Draco obviously was okay with Harry now.

"Look, here." Neville grabbed his arm and led him through the forest like lab. "This was for emergencies, but you will be safe here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Draco questioned as Neville pulled an envelop out his pocket. It looked like the one Weasley gave him for Ginny.

"Does it matter when you have hundreds of Aurors in this building looking to kill you on sight?"

Draco shook his head defeated. Suddenly the lab doors blew off its hinges and both men looked up to see Aurors running inside.

"HALT DRACO MALFOY! YOU TOO! Hands up!!"

Neville looked at Draco and quickly opened the envelope as Draco grabbed the other side and they both were sucked away and disappeared.

Dweedle stumbled in behind the group of confused Aurors with Coogle. "Sir?"

Coogle frowned at scene. "The manor. I want him in custody by any means necessary."

* * *

Ginny sat up in the bed, her focus blurry but she swore she just heard something. Maybe Draco had finally stopped being stupid after their talk last week and decided to come home. She knew she had hurt him dearly, which was never her intent. She was so sure of her love for Harry, but when she was talking to Draco, and she saw the pain in his eyes, she felt horrible. Torn, even. But then she saw the folder sitting atop his desk with Harry's name and she felt bold. And she made her choice. Draco or Harry. But part of her didn't feel good about it. Yet she came back to the mansion anyway. Still confused. Still hurt. Then this past week of him completely ignoring her and probably immersing himself in his work, Ginny felt like she had only made things worse between them. 

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and yawned carelessly, before snapping back. She heard it again. Like…an army marching inside the manor. Grabbing her wand from behind her pillow, Ginny tugged on her robe and proceeded to the door of the bedroom. Her hand went in the pocket of the robe and patted the envelope Ron had sent for her, while she rested an alert ear to the door.

_Oh shit._

The door was kicked open and Ginny fell backwards, her red hair in her eyes as she landed on her bum across the room. Ginny scrambled and was relieved she still had hold of her wand as, she saw men enter the bedroom and pointing their wands at her.

"DO NOT MOVE! HAVE YOU SEEN DRACO MALFOY?!"

Ginny shook her head frantically and pushed back on her wrists as the men advanced in the room and begin searching in the closets and bathroom, under the bed.

She grabbed the envelope and looked up as a man with red hair and a bruised nosed began to stalking towards her.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" he shouted, but Ginny ripped the envelope with her teeth and grabbed the parchment inside.

"I don't think so." She said before she disappeared suddenly, leaving the red haired man screaming in defeat.

* * *

Dobby was so happy. Harry Potter and his Hermione Potter were at Grimmauld Place for a "little visit". There was so much to be done, the master bedroom to clean and meals to prepare, making Harry Potter's Hermione comfortable. She looked a little fatter, but Dobby wouldn't dare hurt his mistress's feelings like that. Dobby pulled at his sock, and popped happily into the foyer with a tray of freshly brewed tea and biscuits. Harry Potter looked absolutely exhausted and the mistress was sitting on the couch with her head between her legs, rubbing her temples.

"Dobby made some tea." Dobby said brightly, and Harry just gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks Dobby."

Dobby set down the tray and looked over at Hermione before he patted Harry lightly on the knee and whispered. "Excuse Dobby Harry Potter, but is Harry Potter's Hermione feeling well?"

Harry looked over at his wife who obviously was stressed and afraid and he got up and walked over to her as Dobby watched.

"'Mione, maybe you should go lay down."

"For Merlin sake Harry, I'm not tired." She grumbled. "I-I just don't get why this is happening."

"Me either. I'll try to contact Malfoy and see if he's heard anything."

"You still trust him after what we just saw?"

Harry looked at her intense eyes. "Yeah, I do. I saw how much he hates his father, he would have never released him."

"Who do you think did it? Surely not Coogle?!"

"I don't know anymore Hermione." Harry breathed out, rubbing his open palm on her back to soothe her. "I need to tell Ron we're here."

"Yes-"

Harry and Hermione perked when they heard the sound of two men bickering at their front door. Harry stared at Hermione and moved to the door, clutching his wand and yanking it open.

His wand pointed right between Neville's eyes, which were wide with fear.

"Honestly Potter, every time I see you you're pointing that thing all willy nilly." Draco muttered, pushing it away from Neville. Harry looked between the two men, who looked brow beaten and tired.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Neville stuttered out as Harry moved and let them in the door way.

"Funny, considering I was going to ask you the same thing. The portkey was for emergencies only."

"Obviously it's an emergency," Draco hissed and walked into the lounge to see Hermione standing alert.

"You!" she shouted angrily.

Draco turned to Harry and Neville and smirked. "I'll just dismiss that as just horm-"

Harry shook his head feverishly. "Don't even finish that sentence, Draco. Where have you been?! This business with your father and Bellatrix, are you involved?"

Draco whipped around and stalked back towards Harry, Neville shuffled out the way.

"What are you, my wife?! What is everyone smoking? Did you not see me trying my damnedest not to snap his miserable neck that night? And I'm here, because the Ministry believes I helped him escape. They held me for a week and forbid anyone to discuss the breech! And not only that, the dunderheads believe I orchestrated the whole thing and they know I hid the decree, which is punishable by death. Witless here-"

"HEY!" Neville went to protest by Draco continued.

"-used his handy dandy portkey that you bastards failed to provide to me to escape the Ministry. They saw him help me so now they are after him too. So Potty, the question I answered. Now I have a question. Four Death Eaters are free and all amped to kill you. What are you going to do about it?"

Harry and Draco stared at each other intensely, the tension in the room violent. Hermione huffed and pushed Harry back, causing him to break eye contact.

"Oh please, pissing contest over! So Draco you didn't have anything to do with this. What about Coogle?"

Draco stared at Hermione. "He thinks I did it! They were giving me Vertiserum to find information about the escape."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth, but then Dweedle threatened me with execution. I flipped out and escaped. I don't know how any of this happened, but my Father is free. They have no idea what he can do now, only Potter and I know this. Which means he's coming after Potter, you, AND me."

Neville shifted, reminding them he was still in the room. "Will they find us here?"

Harry shook his head. "It's still Unplottable, and the Order never told the Ministry of this place. Now they could trace magical signatures, we just have to be careful not to use strong spells."

Draco looked livid. "I'm not staying here!"

"Where else do you have to go? The Manor?" Neville quipped causing Draco to narrow his glare at him.

Draco snorted. "This is bullshit."

"Maybe so, but with some good wards, they won't find us and can't get to us." Harry replied. "Till then, we all stay here. The Ministry can't get to us, and neither can your father or Bellatrix."

"Fine." Draco mumbled as he pushed past Hermione and Harry.

She threw a look at Harry and was about to go up stairs when a soft knock came to the door. "Who-?"

Harry shushed her and looked at Neville and they both raised their wands. Draco walked back and took his defensive stance as well. Harry gripped the knob and yanked it open.

Ginny gasped and stumbled back, as Harry and Neville dropped their stance and reached for her. Draco approached the door and noted she was still in that black gown he brought her for Christmas. Her hair was tussled and she looked pale and worn.

"Gin?" Draco's voice cracked at the sight of her, obviously concerned.

She glared at him, pissed she hadn't heard form him in a week, and here he was okay while she was scared to death. She hated him for this. Glad he was fine, but upset he had abandoned her. She gripped Harry's arm tightly and began to wail about narrowly escaping the Ministry breaking into the Manor. Draco hardened at the sight of her being comforted by Harry, he pocketed his wand and huffed up the steps past Hermione. He didn't know which room he was staying in, he didn't care. He just wanted to leave.

"Let's get her inside." Neville suggested, helping Harry pull her inside, as Ginny continued to hold on to him and cry. He wanted to suggest she tie up her robe, as her nightgown left little to the imagination. But Ginny sobbed into his shirt and gripped it to the point he felt like she was choking him. Harry glanced at Hermione on the staircase. She rolled her eyes and followed Draco upstairs.

Dobby watched as his master helped carry the crying young miss into the house. He should go prepare dinner, make the master happy. Yes…that would make the Master happy.

* * *

Ron shook in the cold air, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hurry up Luna! Mum's cooking and I don't want Fred and George to eat up all the good stuff!" he called into the dark office where Luna was finishing up her day. They were to have dinner at the Burrow, and Luna promised she would be ready in time, but 3 patients had emergencies and Luna couldn't refuse them. Ron shifted on his feet to shake off the cool night air, and looked up in the night sky at the twinkling stars.

"Luna! Hurry!"

Inside the office Luna had foolishly cut off the lights, and now she had lost two files, and was feverishly looking for them. Ron was obviously growing impatient and Luna was doing her best to ignore his shouts from outside the door.

"Hold your hippogriffs Ronald!"

"Fine, I'll just stand out here, starving to death!" he yelled back.

"Big baby, Lumos." She muttered and a light hit the tip of her wand. She gathered the scattered files off her desk and began to put them away in the file cabinet.

Glickstein, Mussles, Scanterburge, and Potter...speaking of babies.

Luna smiled at Hermione's file. She knew her friends were going through a lot, she was very aware how scared they were, but a baby was a blessing as far as she was concerned. She filed away the folders and tapped her wand on the Potter label, and an ultrasound image came out of her wand. The baby was thriving just fine, but the glow seemed to be getting stronger since Hermione's last checkup. Luna was concerned about this, after much research she found that a magical signature in utero was very, very rare, almost non existent. This did worry Luna a bit. Hermione was carrying a very powerful being within her, and Luna wondered what effects it would have on Hermione's own magic.

Meanwhile outside, Ron muttered bitterly to himself about Luna's taking so long by time they get to the Burrow it will be dessert. He went to yell again, when something moving caught his eye. Ron turned away from the open cottage door and walked towards the bushes that were by a wooden area to the side of the cottage.

Suddenly he felt a stabbing in his back and he fell to his knees, groaning in pain, and blacked out. Two figures in black robes walked towards his unconscious body, and one figure bent down and pointed their wand into his cheek.

"He's out."

"Good form."

"Thank you Lucius," Bellatrix replied, pushing back her hood and revealing her thin face.

Lucius wanted remark that she obviously had not gotten enough nutrition while at Azkaban, though, he was sure he would just be reminded he suffered the same. She turned back to the redhead and pushed her wand into his cheek." I still don't get why I'm not allowed to kill him. One less Weasley would be a good thing."

"I understand and thoroughly agree with you Bella, but we have business to take care of."

Bellatrix stood quickly to follow Lucius, but then turned and kicked Ron in the side before following the trail back to the cottage.

"It isn't _my_ business. I don't understand what we are doing here if we can't kill them," she huffed, her cloak gliding behind her.

"Patience is a virtue." Lucius lectured quietly as the walked to the cottage. "I would hope you can control your murderous rage for a moment."

"Screw virtue! I sat in Azkaban for years! I want to kill someone! Anyone!"

Lucius turned menacingly to her. "Me too. And you might just be that person if you don't shut your mouth."

Bellatrix sneered at him, noting his cold eyes, but said nothing as they approached the opened door.

The other target was still inside, and they slipped in quietly behind her. Luna pushed Hermione's file back in its place and she was about to tap her wand again, releasing the image when she heard the front door shut. Ron must have been tired of waiting outside.

"Ron I'm-!" she turned around but before she knew it, she was hit hard by a spell and tossed through the air, landing hard on her desk. Her head limply lay to the side, unconscious and her wand dangled from her fingers.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Honestly Bella."

"What?!" she shrugged and walked over to Luna's body. She looked at the unconscious blonde and snorted. "Radish earrings… and you call me crazy."

Lucius stood beside her and shook his head. "I told you to control yourself, idiot."

Bellatrix whipped around and pointed her wand at Malfoy. "Just remember, I could have killed you on that hill. I should have killed you after the way you treated my sister. Oh no Lucius I haven't forgotten. This business, as you call it, is just temporary. Sooner or later, it'll all get personal again."

"You think I'm afraid of you Bella?" Lucius scoffed, swiping her wand out of his way. He strolled over to the file cabinet, his back to her. "The day it gets personal Bella, I expect neither of us will walk away unscathed."

He turned his attention to the files in the open cabinet, chuckled lightly at the open Potter file sitting on top. "Wow, it's almost too easy."

While he flipped through the file, Bella looked over at Luna and picked up her wand. She tapped it twice with her own, uttering a reverse charm and an ultrasound image beamed out the tip.

"Look at this."

Lucius stared for a minute and his eyes lit up. "My god…"

"What is it? All I see are stupid swirls and squiggles."

Lucius's smile crept across his narrow face. "It means we've hit the jackpot."

"Jackpot?"

"Yes, Bellatrix. The jackpot. See there? This isn't a wasted trip after all, keep the wand. Let's go before they wake up."

He sat the file back on the cabinet and walked towards the door.

"I still don't understand why we can't just kill them." Bellatrix mumbled as they walked outside and disappeared into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Don't own. And that sucks cause I would have so much to say. But this will do. -)_

**Chapter 11**

Ron sucked in a breath and Neville smoothed potion over his left side, resetting two of his cracked ribs. It bubbled and burned by Ron let that slide, considering this pain was better than the other.

"The bruising will still be there, maybe a little sore, but you're alright." Neville replied simply. Ron nodded and looked at his bare side, purple and blue probably from landing hard against the ground, though he didn't remember being thrown far. He slid cautiously off the bed, and Neville gave him another potion to drink.

"This will help with the aches. It sucks we can't use our wands in here," Neville replied.

"Did Harry say how long we have to stay here?" Ron asked, allowing the bitter potion to go down his throat.

Neville shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him since you showed up carrying Luna this morning. Do you know who did this?"

"It was obviously a Death Eater. The black cloaks and such…" Ron hissed as a sharp pain went through his side.

He remembered waking up outside of Luna's cabin, his mouth full of grass and his side hurt like hell. He must have been out for an hour or so, it was still night. He pushed up despite the pain and stumbled to the cabin to find Luna. The cold air seemed to make his pain worse, and his eyes widened at the door wide open, the darkness inside of the cabin evident.

_Ron wanted to shout out Luna's name, but he didn't know if his attackers were still inside waiting to ambush him. He pulled his wand and limped in the doorway. He squinted his eyes and pointed his wand inside, then stepped into the darkness. He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black._

_Ron closed his eyes and sucked in a weak breath then whispered, "Luna?" _

_No one answered and couldn't see it was so fucking dark. "LUMOS MAXIMA!"_

_The whole cabin filled with bright light and Ron looked around quickly, resting his eyes on Luna's unconscious body lying across her desk. Ron rushed to her, lifting her head gently. She had a gash over her eye, and dried blood was on her forehead._

_Ron gently shook her. "Luna? Luna, baby…wake up!" _

_Luna moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Ron?"_

"_Yea honey, we have to get out of here, okay?"_

_Luna nodded weakly. Ron tried to get her to sit up but she was too weak. He had to get out of here, Death Eaters could be anywhere. Ron dug in his pocket and pulled out the envelop portkey. He scanned the room again, and ripped it open with his teeth and the other arm held on tightly to Luna. _

_He grabbed onto the inside parchment and the portkey activated, sucking him and Luna in a mystical whirlwind. They landed hard outside of Grimmauld Place, and Ron let himself be used as a cushion for Luna. He slammed his hurt side into the ground and winced, gritting his teeth to growl out the pain. Luna moaned, and he simply laid where he was with her head resting on his stomach, in too much pain to move. _

As he was fading back into unconsciousness, he heard several sets of feet run towards him calling his name, and weightlessness as the dark over took him.

Now he sat in a room in Grimmauld Place, his face slightly bruised, his side extremely sore, and no clue as to who or what attacked them. He was surprised to wake up to Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. His first question was _"What the hell is going on?",_ but Harry told him that could wait until after Neville had a look at him.

Neville put the potion on the nightstand and watched Ron struggle to put on his shirt. "You gave us quite a scare yesterday."

"Yeah well, I wasn't expecting to be ambushed and then knocked unconscious by a portkey." Ron muttered. "By the way, why did you use yours?"

Neville turned beet red. "Oh that's right, you weren't aware they had escaped."

"Who?" Ron frowned.

"Er…well, no one knew. Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy-"

"WHAT?! They escaped?!"

"Yes, and no one knew for a week until the Prophet broke the story. The Ministry was keeping it a secret, probably embarrassed about the breech. Draco was being held because they thought he released his father-"

"And he's here in this house?" Ron blasted. He grabbed his side and cursed. "Why would you guys let him in here?"

"I helped him escape the Ministry, he had nothing to do with-" Neville stammered as Ron's face grew red.

"Are you mental?! Well, obviously the fucker has something to do with it."

"No, he doesn't." Harry's voice came into the room, and Ron and Neville looked up to see Harry in the doorway.

Ron tugged his shirt down. "How can you be so sure?"

"He just didn't, okay?" Harry replied, matching Ron's glare. "Someone else is responsible for releasing the Death Eaters. Ginny got here by portkey when the Ministry burst into the Manor looking for Malfoy. It's some sort of setup. We don't know who's responsible. It could be Coogle, it could be anyone, and we're not sure."

"It could be Malfoy." Ron countered.

Neville decided to interject. "If I thought he did it Ron, I wouldn't have helped him escape the Ministry and become a fugitive myself. We have to trust Harry."

Ron just glared at Neville. "Of course I trust him. I just wouldn't put anything past the ferret."

The three men took in an uncomfortable silence until Harry asked Neville to give him a minute with Ron. Neville walked out the room and Harry shut the door behind him.

"Do you trust me Ron?"

"How dare you even ask me that?" Ron gasped. "I'm your best mate! Have been since Hogwarts!"

"Because we have three fugitives, one which is your little sister here. Understand if they find Malfoy, they find Ginny and Neville. We have to make sure they can't find us here. We have to keep wards up and use as little magic here as possible."

The red head ran a hand through his hair. "_They _as in who exactly?"

"The Ministry and the Death Eaters and who ever is orchestrating this big mess."

Ron nodded. "Is Ginny alright?"

"She's fine. She was a bit shaken at first, but she's fine. Luna's alright too, Hermione's looking after her. She's awake when you want to go see her. You guys can stay in here."

Harry watched his friend bite on his lip. Ron was thinking hard.

"It's starting again, isn't it?"

Harry didn't have to answer him. "I'm sorry Ron. What are you going to do about the Cannons?"

"I have leave time. I'll take it. We have to get these bastards. They almost killed you and us."

The two men sat quietly in the room, knowing that once again, their lives were immersed in a danger they could not comprehend.

* * *

Fire and smoke filled the sky as people screamed and sirens blazed in the air. Bellatrix sat atop a gargoyle on the church steeple and sneered at the scene before her, twirling her wand. Her black robes whipped around her and she looked almost as gothic as the statue she was mounted on.

"Beautiful," she muttered as she sniffed the air. "I love the smell of death and destruction."

Above her, Lucius Malfoy snorted. He leaned over the edge. "You bring a whole new meaning to the saying 'fire and brimstone', Bella."

"It was a nice house. Stupid people, nice house." She twirled her wand.

"Yes, it was. As was my manor. I did hope to live there again one day. Pity we had to burn it down."

Bellatrix shrugged and with a flick of her wand levitated back atop the roof. "Now you can have a new one. But the Longbottom Manor was so much fun to set aflame. Like a full circle of all the torture I gave to that family. Too bad the son wasn't there so I could burn him alive."

Lucius looked at the dark sky lit with three distinct red glows in 3 different locations. The Longbottom Manor, his own Manor, and the flat of Harry Potter. He wasn't sure if anyone died, but he didn't care either. Two pops were heard behind him, and he twirled around to see Crabbe and Goyle.

"Finished?"

They nodded, and Crabbe cleared his throat. "What exactly is the plan?"

"Ah…yes. 'The plan'. Seek and destroy. Basically, we have free reign. But…it will be strategical attacks."

"I sense the Dark Lord." Goyle whispered. "My mark stings."

Lucius shrugged. "As does mine. Better not disappoint him."

Crabbe and Goyle looked wearily at each other. "So it calls to you too? Is he…is he alive?"

Before Lucius could answer, a green flash made them dodge out the way.

"Bella…do be careful just throwing out Unforgivables," he frowned. But it got them off the subject of Voldemort as Crabbe and Goyle frowned at the evil witch in front of them.

"I'll try. Do we get to destroy anything else tonight?" Bella asked excitedly.

Lucius shook his head. "No. we're done for now. I wonder though…where _are_ theyhiding?"

"That stupid Burrow maybe. Shall we go attack that?"

Lucius shook his head at her suggestion. "Let's save that. That's too obvious."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"Later. We have to stick to the program. We have a secret weapon now!"

"What weapon?"

"Something with swirls Lucius keeps going on and on about." Bella snorted.

"Potter has a baby on the way." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "But it won't be born for awhile. We might have to take the mother…if we can find where Potter has hidden her."

"Are we going to kill it?" Crabbe wondered aloud as Goyle ducked another spell of Bellatrix. She cackled evilly.

Lucius shook his head. "No…surprisingly, this baby seems to be…well…let's just say, this unborn baby, despite its disgusting incubation inside a mudblood, has some possibilities."

"Like what?" Goyle scratched his head. He shot an evil look at Bella as she nearly missed him with a purple flash from her wand. A gaping hole was now in the steeple.

"Let's go talk about this elsewhere. Bella…do control yourself. If you kill Goyle, we won't have reinforcements if need be."

"Ugh! I hate regulations and rules!" she snapped, watching as Lucius and the others disappeared with a pop. Before she left, she flicked her wand and the gargoyle exploded. Then she disappeared, grinning wickedly.

* * *

The next week was tense. Turned out having Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all in the same house with no where to go was a hard situation. Neville seemed to get along with everyone,well almost everyone. There were a few charged words directed at Draco. Draco of course remained the outcast. However he did come out to talk to them about defenses. They couldn't stay hidden in Grimmauld Place forever, and there were Death Eaters that certainly needed to be captured out there. He suggested the some wards to warn off any investigation by the Ministry. Ron begrudgingly agreed and help them set it.

The priority now was finding the Deatheaters. And by that they would find out who was orchestrating all of this. Then they would clear Draco, Ginny, and Neville. It all seemed so simple. But it wasn't. While Ron was allowed to come and go as he pleased, he did not because of the wards. The three fugitives weren't allowed past the gardens. Hermione wasn't to go anywhere where Harry couldn't have his eye on her. That made her fume of course.

But times were dangerous. They must be ever vigilante. Harry most definitely wanted Bellatrix put back in her dark hole. He hadn't forgotten the sadistic wench killed Sirius. He wanted her to be kissed more than even Lucius, but they contended she spend her life in Azkaban.

Now she was free and she was after him and his family. He had to put her down. Draco obviously felt the same way, as he was adamant about them searching for his father's hide out.

"_He's after you, Potter. He's after your wife. And he broke in Looney's office and stole her wand. He surely knows about the kid."_

_Harry felt his heart sink. The baby. He had to protect their baby. What was supposed to be a joyous event in his life was being turned into a nightmare. "There's been another attack."_

"_Where?" Ron asked, laying on a settee, his side still hurting._

"_Our flat. It's been burned to the ground. Like the bookstore. That put our landlord Mr. Winston in a coma. They've attacked your home too Neville."_

_Neville gasped as he stood in the corner of the study. "Merlin. Was anyone hurt?"_

"_I think a few of your servants. But as for now, your parents are still safe at St. Mungo's. Ron, I hoping your family is safe at the Burrow. They still have that protection right?"_

_Ron winced as he sat up. "Course, plus Fred and George are there. I need to send an owl, anonymous of course, making sure they put up extra wards. This makes no sense. What the hell are they after?" _

"_Those ashes, Draco…" Harry thought for a moment, Draco had hold of Voldemort's ashes. "Why do you think the Minister knew to get them and keep them safe?"_

"_I'm not sure. I never asked. I told you, he spoke very little about the reasoning."_

"_You think your father knows of the ashes?"_

Draco didn't answer, he didn't know. If Coogle was aware, surely his father must have known. His father was the Dark Lord's right hand man, next to Wormtail.

Hermione had been livid the day Ginny arrived, but that was short lived after she saw the condition Ron and Luna were in. She had spent a better part of her time attending to Luna's wounds.

"_They have my wand."  
_

"_It's okay. We'll get you a new one." Hermione assured her as she wiped her cut and dressed it. Luna had been in and out of consciousness, and Neville had administered a sleeping draught to help her sleep through the healing process. Whatever spell she was hit with, sprained her wrist and gave her a concussion._

"_No…y-y-you don't understand," Luna stuttered quietly." My wand had my files in there. Your files. The baby's ultrasound."_

_Hermione sat back slowly as Luna sat up and stared at her. "What are you saying Luna?"_

"_If they can tap into the wand…they will know about the baby. And if it falls into the wrong hands, they will know what your baby is. They can see."_

_Hermione absently touched her belly. The place where her child was growing. She had no idea why any of this was happening. But whatever it was, it was bad. Her mind reeled from the revelation. Luna began to sob and Hermione wrapped her arms around her._

"_I'm sorry." Luna cried._

"_Shhhh…I have to talk to Harry. And tell him everything." Hermione replied softly, holding Luna until she went to sleep from the potion Neville gave her. She had to tell Harry about the baby. But surely that would make things worse. Harry was already insane with worry, not to mention, extremely overprotective. This would push him over the edge. But Hermione had to do something to protect her baby. She couldn't tell him. Not right now. Not…until she figured out how this affected everything. She couldn't let anything happen to Harry or their child._

_She left Luna to seek him out but he was having an intense moment with Ron, Draco, and Neville. _

_"Harry?" she stood in the doorway and everyone looked over to her._

_Harry who was in deep thought, looked up as well. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he walked towards her. "I'm sorry, I'm just knackered. Are you okay?"_

_She noted his defeated stance, his hunched shoulders, and dark circles under his eyes. She steeled inside, knowing she had to tell him. "Um yes, well...I...you see..."_

_"Is it about Luna?"_

_She shook her head trying to find the words. "No...you look tired."_

_He nodded and pulled her to him as she struggled with how to tell him about the baby. "I am. All this is just...crazy. I can't take one more bleeding crisis."_

_With that she swallowed her thick tongue and leaned into him. She didn't say anything. Not right now. Another time would be best._

* * *

Dinner forks clicked on the plates as everyone consumed the dinner Dobby had prepared. No one talked, no one knew what to say. Harry assumed everyone was either thinking of the situation or afraid that the first to say something would result in a fight. Every now and again, Harry noticed longing glances at him from Ginny, who was being scowled at by Draco, who was being menacingly watched by Ron. Luna was oblivious to it all and focused her eyes on the unique china pattern on the plates. Harry looked at Hermione who was rolling her eyes at Ginny's futile attempt to stare at Harry.

"What? You don't like it? It's your favorite." Harry said quietly to Hermione. She had been a nervous wreck lately, and he was worried about her. Not just because she was pregnant, but because he didn't want her to deal with any of this.

She was playing with her watercress soup, and she looked up at her husband. She had lost her appetite lately, which scared her a bit, but Luna swore the baby was still getting its nourishment and to just take the potion for vitamins that Neville made from the garden out back. She knew Harry was worried about her, she knew he had so much to be worried with, yet, and his constant watch over her was annoying. Or maybe she was annoyed because she felt useless in this whole thing. He was treating her like a porcelain doll, trying to hide her to protect her. This Death Eaters were relentless and Harry was aware of that. They would find them eventually. The group might as well take a stand now. But she had to understand, she was his wife, and this was his child too, of course he would be protective. She just felt so tired, very tired lately.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Hermione, you need to eat." Harry replied, and Hermione shot him a nasty look.

"I'm not a child Harry, honestly."

Luna watched carefully before inserting her opinion. "Hermione, you haven't eaten much in the past few days."

"I know that! You think I'm trying to starve my baby?!" Hermione yelled at Luna. Everyone at the table watched Hermione go off.

Draco, put his fork down and frowned. "No one's saying you're starving the sprog. Looney-"

"Sprog?!" Hermione shouted.

"Her name is Luna, asshole." Ron interrupted.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. She didn't know why she felt the intense need to defend Draco after the way he abandoned her lately, but she did. "Don't call him names!"

Ron retorted angrily, slamming his fist on the table. "Mind your business, Ginny."

"-Whatever her name is, didn't say you were starving the kid. She just wants you to eat." Draco finished as Ginny and Ron exchanged heated stares.

"Draco stay out of this." Harry replied simply, as Hermione threw her spoon down.

"I know how to take care of my 'sprog', Draco. Worry about your girlfriend over here making eyes at my husband!" Hermione shouted as she stomped out the dining room. Harry rushed up after her as everyone else sat at the table, quiet.

Draco turned to watch and then looked back over to his plate. "The soup's too salty anyway."

Neville pushed his plate to the middle of the table. "I've lost my appetite."

Ron looked over at Luna who was eating her dinner roll. She seemed to be tucking in quite nicely despite the scene just now. "She didn't mean it you know. She's just emotional and scared."

"I know, childbearing can make you somewhat psychotic. This is why I want to be locked in a padded cell for the first few months." Luna replied wistfully.

Everyone gawked at her as she continued to eat her bread. Ron cleared his throat and finished his soup. That was a Luna moment, and he would still love her, even if she said such things. He was worried about his friends.

Ginny and Draco were staring bitterly at each other from across the table before Draco spoke up. "And you can quit the staring. It obviously makes her upset."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ginny huffed, reaching for her goblet.

"I'm talking about the eye sex you're trying to give Harry."

Ginny choked on her wine. "You crude vile son of a bitch."

They continued to glare at each other before Draco tossed down his own fork. He had to leave before he either strangled her or did her right on this table. "I'm going to my room."

* * *

Hermione looked in the mirror, her reflection pale. Maybe Luna was right. She needed to eat. But she couldn't, not with her life falling apart. She knew her behavior lately had been off putting. Harry was trying so hard to understand, as was Luna, and Ron. Hell even Draco was acting…well semi-human towards her. But she couldn't shake this bad feeling.

She wasn't yet over her morning sickness, her stomach was more pronounced now, a soft roundness to her body. She was 4 ½ months along, and this was the first time she got a good look at herself. She put her hands on her belly and smiled, a flutter inside her. Whatever her child was, it was alive. It was growing. It was a part of her…and Harry of course.

She ran her hand over the lump and she felt another flutter. A boy…she was having a boy. A few days ago, Luna under the strictest of her abilities to limit her magic, smiled at Hermione and a nervous Harry. He gripped her hand as he stared at a smirking Luna Lovegood.

"_What? What's wrong?"_

_Luna looked at Hermione, her eyes asking the most noted question, and Hermione could only stare back intensely, hoping Luna got the gist, Harry didn't know yet._

"_You want to know what it is?" Luna replied simply, as Hermione let out a held breath._

"_It is human, right?" Harry asked, his face serious._

"_Harry, don't be silly." Hermione tooted._

"_You never know," was all he said, grinning at her. She saw how scared and yet how happy he was all at once. She felt guilt for still holding it in, yet she felt a contrasting sense of contentment in knowing he was just enjoying the simple side of impending fatherhood._

_Luna watched them both, and slipped her wand into her blonde bun of hair. "So, what's the decision?"_

_Harry glanced down at Hermione. "Well…I mean, I do want to kind of know. Not that it matters, I'll love it any bloody way. Girl, Boy, Grawp look alike…"_

"_HEY! I did not conceive this baby with Grawp!" Hermione gasped, squeezing Harry's hand._

_He pulled back grinning. "You two did have a thing…"_

_She slapped his arm and smiled. "I think…I think we should know. We must pick out names and colors for the nursery."_

"_Yeah," Harry smiled at her. "Yes, Luna. Go ahead."_

_Luna's smile widened. "A boy. A healthy little boy."_

"_A boy!" Hermione smiled._

"_Wow…" was all Harry could say. He looked stunned and he dropped a lingering soft kiss atop Hermione's forehead. "I love him already."_

"James." A voice said, bring her out of her reverie. She turned to see Harry looking at her from the door. "James is a nice name. I just…wanted to check on you. Dinner didn't go well obviously. Dobby will be happy to make you anything you want, even if its pickle and ice cream or something equally disturbing."

Hermione smiled brightly at Harry's attempt to make her happy. He walked over slowly and stood beside her in the mirror.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. And I think James is a lovely name." She smiled as he placed an open palm on her warm belly.

"James Sirius Potter, trouble written all over that name."

"Well then it's perfect. Because he's kicking around in there."

"I can feel it." Harry barely whispered.

"You can?"

"Sort of, a little bit. I think." Harry had an amused look on his face.

Hermione looked at her bewildered husband. "Even if you can't now, you will soon."

"Yeah, I can't wait. It's so much…I hope to show him so many things."

"You will Harry. You will. He's…" She wanted to tell him about how strong the baby was, how even though he was draining her energy, he was so strong already.

"Are you alright?" Harry's green eyes were filled with so much concern. "I know a lot has happened and I just want you…to enjoy this. Regardless of the chaos."

"I am Harry. I want the same for you." She placed a small hand over his.

Together they looked in the mirror and Harry looked a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" Hermione turned to him.

"The Mirror of Erised. At Hogwarts. For a second, I saw my parents looking back at me. I hope James never has to deal with that."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she pulled her husband into a warm embrace. She closed her eyes and held onto the secret for a little while longer, not wanting to upset him. "Never. I'll make sure of that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Arrgh!" Draco barked at nothing. He stood in the middle of the study, his fists clenched, gritting his teeth. He was tired of being trapped in here, of being hidden. "I hate this! I hate being stuck in this dreadful house with – with you-," he pointed at a wide-eyed Neville, who was reading a text on Herbology, "-and you!"

His finger whipped around to Harry and Ron, who sat by the fire playing Wizard's chess. Despite his outburst, he was sure everyone could understand. They were hostages in this place, some by choice, and others by force. He felt claustrophobic and useless sitting here, twiddling his thumbs day in and day out. No contact with anyone else, no magic, and no way of knowing what his father was up to. Ginny surely wasn't speaking to him, and after the episode the other night, she stayed away from him all together. She damn sure wasn't sleeping with him. He was sexually frustrated, irritated, and annoyed.

He watched Potter's eyes look at him intensely. This caused Draco to clench his jaw. Potter was judging him probably. Here he was standing in the middle of a study, yelling because he was bored. But it was more than that. They should be doing something. They should be out there, looking for Deatheaters, trying to clear his name!

Harry returned his gaze to the chess board and for some reason that simple action pissed Draco off more. He stopped over to the men, his knuckles white from clenching them. They wouldn't ignore him.

"How many times a day can one play bleeding wizard's chess?!"

Harry slowly looked up at Draco standing over them, and in mid-move, pulled his hand back to shift his glasses. He looked pissed. Maybe that would inspire him to get off his arse and do something.

It was the red head who spoke up though. "Go outside then, Malfoy. Go in the gardens. But for the love of Circe, stop all the bloody whining! You're a fugitive! I'm sure when you hid out in Ireland with Snape, it wasn't a sodding resort!"

Draco shot a nasty look at Ron and threw his hands up. "I'm going barmy sitting here doing nothing! There has to be something! We need to clear me, find out who's doing this to you, get the Deatheaters back in prison-"

"I have something for you to do," Harry finally replied. "Actually, all of us."

"Do tell…" Draco replied. "Because I'm this close to crucio-ing Longbottom out of pure boredom."

Neville's face turned red. "Hey!"

Harry set down the chess piece and walked past Draco, soliciting an eye roll from him before he followed. Ron and Neville filed behind them, as they started up the stairs. Draco was annoyed even more. He wanted to be outside, he wanted to take action. Not go upstairs! He spun around on the stair and leered at Ron and Neville.

"What are you? His entourage?"

"Maybe we're bored too. Now, please move up the goddamned stairs." Ron snapped. Draco desperately wanted to say something, but he pursed his lips and continued behind Harry. He did manage to throw Ron the middle finger and that sparked Ron to want to hit him. Neville begged Ron to let it go.

As they turned the corner on the 3rd floor, Draco knew where they were going. He was about to say something when a figure slammed right into Harry.

"Oh!" Ginny sputtered as she caught herself from colliding into him. She held out a hand on his hard chest. Draco rolled his eyes for the second time that day and watched her act flustered. He remembered she opted to stay on the 3rd floor. Away from him. She must have been coming out of her room.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Harry replied simply, and Ginny removed her hand to place the other on her chest. She seemed out of breath.

"I'm fine. Just surprised. Are you headed to the-?"

Harry nodded and pointed into the direction down the hall. "The library."

"Oh. Can I come?"

Harry nodded again and the group continued down the hall. Ginny walked beside Harry, which caused a pain of jealousy to rise in Draco. He noticed while they had been staying here, her appearance had changed, back to the carefree Weasley, her red hair free around her shoulders, no makeup, muggle jeans and shirt. Somehow she looked even prettier that way, he thought. In addition to the jealousy, a feeling of longing was there as well. He tried to shake it off.

_Snap out of it, she's throwing herself at Potter. She's not speaking to you. She is the enemy._

But she did look delicious. Harry opened the door to the library to reveal Hermione and Luna standing in massive piles of books, with even more books on the shelves. Harry walked up to Hermione and dropped a kiss on her forehead as she reached for another book. Draco frowned.

"How are we supposed to find Deatheaters in here?"

"We're not," replied Ron, as he joined Luna. Neville pushed past Draco and went to a pile. "Hermione and Luna have been looking up information on spells dealing with ashes, to see if theirs anything we can counter. We also need more info on Coogle."

Draco looked annoyed. "Are you suggesting I read? If I wanted to read a book, I'd have become a librarian! I'm an Auror! A _Special Forces_ Auror!"

"Which means what?" Ron threw out sarcastically.

"This means I do special shit you can't do. Which means I don't sit around and read." Draco noticed Ginny was still in the door way beside him, watching Harry kiss Hermione and hand her a book. The look on her face seemed pained, and it pissed Draco off more. Now he was in a really horrible mood.

"Well you will today." Harry stated simply, walking up to him and handing him a large leather bound dusty book. "Look for any information on Coogle's history. He's from a line of Druids."

Draco's eyes dropped down to the title, **_Wizard Lines and Societies, The Modern Update_**. He groaned and looked over to Ginny. She was still standing in the doorway. "Are you going to go in?"

She snapped her head to look at him. He had to admit his tone was rather harsh. "Of course. We need to help them find out who's behind all this."

"Do 'we'?" Draco asked amused.

"It's for us too. Neville and I are fugitives for no reason other than protecting you."

"You think I let my father out of Azkaban?!" Draco was shocked at her statement.

"I don't know, since you haven't talked to me since I came in your office. And when you do, it's only to throw insults at me. As if you hate me now?" Ginny said defiantly.

Draco felt his heart drop. "Is that what you think? Ginny, -"

He saw her walk ahead into the library ignoring him. He felt like breaking something. Had he known she thought he hated her-

He gripped the book tightly and walked the other way down the hall, taking the book down to his room. Harry watched Draco leave the library and turned back to Hermione. "Be right back."

He followed Draco down to his room, but was met with the door slamming violently and locking. Draco was a time bomb, and he wanted to know why.

Meanwhile, Hermione placed a book back on the shelf as Ron approached her.

"Oh Ron, can you grab that high one for me? Sorry, I'm vertically challenged." She chuckled a bit. He reached a long gangly arm up and grabbed the book, bringing it down slowly to her.

"Have you told Harry about the baby being… different?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she looked to make sure no one else could hear him. She leaned in and whispered. "I will. He's just got so much on him. Look at how Malfoy is acting and –"

"No! You need to tell him," Ron whispered back. "Do not keep this from him!"

"I won't Ron! It's just-"

"No excuses Hermione. He will never forgive you if you lie to him about this."

She narrowed her eyes at the furious red head. "I'm not lying!" She had to control her own volume. "I'm trying to protect him. There are more important things."

"Not more important than his baby."

"Our baby!" Hermione yelped, causing Neville and everyone to look at her. Ron shook his head and watched as the brown haired woman ran out the library past Harry who was coming back up. He tried to reach for her, but she was too quick and ran down the hall.

"Hermione! What-?" he turned to Ron, who shrugged.

"Hormones." Ron simply said.

* * *

A protective hand lay across her belly and she could hear his faint breath against her neck as he slept. She didn't know what had come over her the other day; she was extremely emotional, way too sensitive, and a bit of a drama queen. Hermione knew Ron was trying to look out for them, and the best policy was honesty, but she still had her reasons. She was becoming much like Harry in 6th year, constantly yelling, always angry. Except Harry wasn't with child. _Sodding hormones_.

She shifted a bit, not to wake Harry, but to snuggle more against him. He simply tightened his hold on her and continued to sleep. She loved when they spooned like this, she loved to have him hold her, and she loved him period. But now it was driving her mad. She was now cooped up in this dreadful house with two people she wished misfortunes on. She also lost her bookstore and her home. And now the two things that meant more to her than even breathing were in danger.

She had avoided Ron like the plague for the past few days. Draco hadn't come out his room. She still hadn't told Harry what Luna had found and she chastised herself for keeping it from him. Luna was sweet, but constantly reminded Hermione she should tell him. The problem was she honestly didn't know what to say to him, how to lay one more anvil to his already anchored neck. She knew it shouldn't only be her burden to carry, but she just…couldn't…

She remembered a short time ago when they were so happy. When they were just married and no more threats from Voldemort were on them. She cherished those few moments, and wished she could get them back, not just for Harry and herself, but for their baby.

This baby would be born with burdens of its own, and that frightened her. Her row with Ron exposed her vulnerability, made her see the situation was not going to go away because she simply ignored it.

She owed Harry the truth, he had told her things before, even when he was scared to, even when it could have cost him what they had, and she had always encouraged him to have faith in her. They could protect this baby from whatever was to befall it, right?

She was so frustrated right now, the research here had produced nothing and according to Harry they were at a dead end. When he came to the room to ask her what was the matter in the library, she diverted his questions to progress on the research.

"_We didn't find anything. Did you?"_

_She was already in bed, after her fight with Ron, the toll of that day tired her out. "No. As extensive as this library is, there is one place I am sure we can find something."_

"_No! Don't even suggest it Hermione." His eyes darkened as he slipped into bed beside her._

_She huffed at his protest. "You know it will probably have the answer, all I need to do is go in there and see."_

"_It's too dangerous. It's abandoned! The library might even be destroyed!"_

_Hermione face grew hard. "Well we need to go, Hogwarts is our only option."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you could get hurt!"_

"_I'm not a doll Harry! I've always been in the trenches with you! This is no different!"_

"_It is when you are carrying our baby!" He yelled back._

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Harry softened his stance and pulled her to him. She tried to resist and pull away but he wouldn't let her. He kissed her forehead and eyes, her tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry I yelled. I love you. I just want to protect you. You both all I have."_

_She nodded, feeling another set of tears fall down her cheeks that day. As he held her, closed her eyes as he kissed her again, deeper this time. They would make love that night but it wasn't over for her._

This wasn't over. She was going to find a way to get to Hogwarts, and find out what those ashes could do. She closed her eyes and snuggled next to her husband and drifted off to sleep. She didn't even notice he got out of bed himself a short time later.

* * *

"Do you love Draco?" Neville's voice interrupted her thoughts as she sat study window.

Ginny whirled around to see him standing sheepishly in the entranceway. "Why do you care?"

"Because if you did, I think you should know, he's locked in his room, drowning in Firewhiskey as if he needs it to live."

"He's so dramatic." She rolled her eyes.

"He's been in there for days." Neville replied walking closer to her.

"Well, that's his problem. And why do you care Neville? He used to be nothing but nasty to you in school. He got you in this mess. You might have lost your job at the Ministry, you're hiding out, and you're a fugitive of the law!"

Neville watched her flip her red hair and turn back to the window. "Yeah…well. He's changed a bit. I see it some."

"He's so stubborn sometimes. And bullheaded. And arrogant," she began ranting as to Neville but she wasn't looking at him. "He left me for a week, _a whole week_, worried about him, wondering if he left me!"

"He was in custody, Ginny. Maybe he couldn't reach you."

"He didn't even try to warn me!" she sniffed. "He came here with you by portkey and didn't care that they could storm the manor. That his Father could have come and killed me. You ask do I love him? Why should I?"

Neville shook his head. "I don't know."

"Harry wouldn't have left me…" she quipped, causing Neville to look at her oddly. She didn't care.

"Harry wouldn't have left anyone." Neville said because he had the feeling Ginny was comparing her relationship to Malfoy to Harry. "But he does care. What you are doing is hurting him. Even I can see that."

"Me? What am I doing?"

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Well…err...your preoccupation with Harry-"

"Preoccupation?!"

"It's obvious you still fancy him," Neville said quietly. "Regardless of his current marital status. I've known you for a long while Ginny, you always wanted Harry."

"Oh so you know the inner workings of my mind now? You don't know me at all anymore Neville. It's more than a mere crush. I don't just fancy Harry, I love him." Her lip quivered as she held back a sob.

Neville blinked. "I don't think you do anymore. I mean, maybe before you did. But so much has happened Ginny. The war, you and Draco. Hell, Harry's having a baby…with his wife."

"Why does everyone keep thinking they need to remind me of that? I see her blasted gigantic belly where ever I go in this house!"

"And yet, when I see you…ogling at Harry from across the dinner table; I believe you're holding onto a fairy tale that will never be."

She stared at him for a minute as if to process what he had just said and then threw her legs over the side and got up to leave the room.

Neville dropped his head as she walked past. "I was just trying to help. I just see Malfoy in love with you. And trust me…that says a lot. I didn't know Draco could love anyone."

"Who said he could?" Ginny threw out bitterly.

"He does. Maybe in his 'own special way', but he does. But you're so smitten with Harry and that's got to hurt the bloke. I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back. To love an image that isn't really that person. I did it for years while I was in Hogwarts. I did it with you."

Ginny looked at him, shocked. "Is that some sort of love declaration, Neville?"

"No! Not at all. I've long since got over it. I've actually been seeing Susan Bones…if she'll still have me after all these weeks of not being able to contact her. And that's what I'm saying to you. I think you are in love with what you know about Harry and maybe you don't see what you are doing to Malfoy because of it."

"What are you? Dr. Love now? I-I love Harry."

"Do you really know him? He's in love with his wife! If you knew him at all, you would KNOW that."

Ginny couldn't look at Neville. Her voice cracked with emotion as she spoke. "I know him…and I know Draco. And I know he could never love me because it's not in him to do it. Draco doesn't 'do emotions'. That's his motto."

"How can you be so sure? You're willing to bet it all on a fairy tale? It's none of my business, I know. And I'm not a love guru at all nor am I the expert on Malfoy's love life. But Ginny, guys don't hurt like that unless they have feelings that can be hurt. He obviously does."

She blinked back tears and looked back up at Neville. She didn't say anything as she left the room. Neville took a breath deeply and walked back to his room for a restless sleep.

* * *

Sitting in the dark was almost a favorite past time to him by now. Except for the fire that gave a soft glow to the room, he felt more comfortable immersed in the black shadows. Resting his head on the back of the settee, he closed his eyes and breathed in a pained breath. Things had descended into chaos so fast; he had lost all sense of direction. What to do now was lost to him, he had no idea how to make things right and his world was spiraling out of control. Once again people he knew were suffering and he couldn't help but be angry and confused at the same time.

He had left his wife asleep in bed. He knew she was having trouble sleeping and he was suffering the same problem. His glasses were pushed up on his forehead, and he tried to make himself focus on the images of Hermione smiling, holding a beautiful baby, looking lovingly at the life they created together. But those images were forced back by more sinister images of Hermione holding a baby blocking flashes of green light from hitting it.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and his eyes flew open. A shadow stood by the fire place, their face hidden in the dark.

"Well, haven't seen you sulking since 6th year. Guess old habits die hard."

Harry rolled his eyes and shut them again, ignoring the irritation known as Draco Malfoy.

Draco plopped down sloppily beside Harry, and from the sound of the bottle clanking against his signature ring, Harry figured he was drunk.

"Go away." Harry grumbled, leaning his head back again.

"What? You don't appreciate my company? Am I interrupting your pretty pathetic pity party? By invitation only huh? Well…you are not the only one with problems. I know…shocking isn't it?"

"So you finally decided to come out of your room?" Harry replied sarcastically. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Oh no! I don't! You're absolutely right Potty! I'm not held up in this miserable shack with several people who loathe me as much as I loathe them. My girlfr-Ginny isn't ready to toss her panties in your face at the simple bat of your eyes. Oh no, Potty, I'm not a fugitive of the Ministry, I haven't lost my job, my father is not a bloody Death Eater, and I'm not horny as all hell."

Harry sat up, annoyed. "I don't need to know that shit about you."

He watched Draco gulp down more from his bottle of clear fire whiskey. "Ya know, this place is god awful. You obviously have shitty taste," he picked up an old statuette, "Who's your decorator? I'll be sure never to hire them."

"You are welcomed to leave."

"Yes. You would lovvvvvvvvvvve that wouldn't you?" Draco slurred and pointed a finger at Harry. "You'd get a big Ginny and Hermione sandwich if Draco wasn't in the picture."

"I don't want Ginny. Grow up. You're sounding like a broken record! It's not my fault she's not into you!" Harry growled out.

"Oh she's into it. Trust me. But she won't open herself up because you got her strapped to your freaking leg as one of your stupid fan girls."

"Is this about Ginny? Is it really?"

"No." Draco said in a slurred whisper. "I had good things going for me. I had a job I loved; I was good, no-excellent at. I had the respect of my superiors. I wasn't Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, enemy of Potter. I was an Auror. I was someone! And your issues took it from me!"

"So it's my fault? You know what you and your family took from me? Everything! Sirius, Dumbledore, my childhood! Your alliance took that from me and I hated you for a long time for it. But you know what; recently you showed me it wasn't all roses on either side. But I'll be damned if you toss this at me as if me or Hermione asked for it!"

Draco grimaced. "I hate you Potter. Always, ever since bloody fucking Hogwarts, it's been you and how bloody wonderful you were. You could walk on bloody water for some. But you are just a man, like me and everyone else. I saw it, even when no one else did."

"Did I ever say I wasn't? Why are you dredging up old shit, Draco? Do you want to? Because while you were hiding out from Voldemort, I was facing him! So don't tell me what I'm capable of!"

"You think you had the worse childhood! _'Whoa is me' _Harry Potter, orphan, enemy of the Dark Lord, nerd, jerk, and downright sucky person. You loved that hero shit because it gave you an edge. And Coogle, thought you freaking walked on water too. Despite my record, despite my allegiance to the Ministry, my hard work! YOU! He was tossing everything he could to get YOU!"

"You are an idiot. Get out of my face."

Draco dropped his bottle, shattering it on the dark carpet. He looked menacingly at Harry. "It's always you. Now you've ruined more lives with your gotdamned baby. I hate you. Everyone else does too; they are just to star struck to admit it. You and your filthy mu-"

Draco stopped himself abruptly, knowing he had crossed line he promised never to cross again. Harry stared at Draco and Draco bit his lip hard until he tasted blood. He hadn't meant it. He hadn't said that word in so long; he was disgusted with himself more than anything.

"I-I-"he sputtered, trying to put together an apology.

Harry sighed deeply, shifted his glasses and pausing before allowing his fist to crack Draco hard across the jaw. Draco's head whipped sharply and he growled out. Even knowing he had almost insulted his wife, rage built up in him. He glared at Harry and Harry glared equally at him before Draco lunged forward, but was too slow. He was already up and had Draco by his collar. His knee pushed into Draco's chest and slammed his head against the back of the sofa.

"You listen to me," Harry hissed in his ear, as Draco struggled. Harry tightened his grip causing Draco to choke. His eyes turned a dark green, almost black and Draco gasped. "My mercy for you is fleeting with every stupid thing that comes out your mouth. You're a bigoted piece of shit, and I don't care if you live or die…"

"Getoffme!" Draco heaved and pushed against Harry but Harry was too strong. The alcohol was getting to Draco, and his eyes blurred.

"Shut up and stop struggling-stop struggling! You have been a thorn in my side since Hogwarts and it took a lot for me to not kill you on site. I saw you almost murder Dumbledore-"

At hearing the old man's name Draco yelped, "I did not!"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. "Shut up! I wanted to kill you then. Everyday I thought about it. You were one of them. But I started to think you were at least human. I guess I was wrong. What I saw with your father was just a sham-"

"I hate my father!" Draco yelled out, trying to push off Harry. He was too drunk to get a good grip.

Harry voiced hissed in a snakelike sound in his ear. "Do you? Because whenever you feel threatened you revert to his tactics. Name-calling and ignorance. We hate each other and that's fine. But I never want to hear that nastiness come out again. I don't even want you to think it in this house, and trust me…I will know. And I have no problem throwing your pale ass to the wolves, get that?"

Draco pushed at Harry, who didn't budge but did loosen his grip on his collar. He sucked in a deep painful breath and focused his eyes on the dark haired wizard with a knee in his chest. "Fuck you Potter. You're angry because I speak the truth. You even know you're a danger, yet like lemmings, everyone's willing to jump off a cliff for you. I'm not. And I won't let Ginny do it either. And if you cared anything for Hermione and that baby, you'd get them somewhere safe and away from you. I can see it, this fatherhood thing scares you-"

Harry's face grew red with anger. "Now you're worried about my baby?! You don't even know what you are talking about!"

"I know you want your child to live. I know you're scared shitless, knowing all the sodding darkness you bring with you. Well guess what? You cursed that baby with your DNA. So spare me the drama Potter. You want to save everyone, be a hero and leave."

Harry gasped slightly. That cut him deep. Draco was speaking his own thoughts, thoughts he had before the baby, thoughts he had for the baby. But he shook it off. "This is about Ginny. I don't want her. I have a wife. So fuck you and your advice." Harry pressed his knee harder and Draco grimaced.

"It's about everyone! About you always bringing harm to others!"

"Me?! It's your father and aunt, prat! You are the danger. And your jealousy and inferiority complex!" Harry yelled.

Draco took this opportunity to punch Harry in the face and it worked. Harry staggered back holding his nose, which felt broken, and blood poured into his hand. He looked at it and then back at Draco before he charged and tackled him. They flew over the couch and knocked over antique vases and broke the 18th century table that sat there.

"What the-?"

Ron and Neville stood at the doorway, coming down from their rooms when they heard the shouting. Ron lifted his lit wand at the sight just as Harry tackled Draco. They watched the men fly and hit the ground hard.

Draco fell hard on his side and considering the sharp pain that shot through his arm, he was sure he broke something. He coughed violently at the wind being knocked out of him and his lip bled. Harry fell on his back, and his head thudded against the hard floor, and he saw stars. His glasses cracked and he could taste the blood from his nose on his lip. He groaned in pain and turned his head to spit out the blood.

They both breathed and lay in their respective spots. Neville went to move forward to break it up but Ron shook his head and put an arm in front of him.

"No, let them hash this out. This has been a long time coming."

"But-"

"This needs to be done." Ron replied simply, and he lowered his wand and walked out.

Neville nodded, staring at the broken vases and lamps and ornaments, and followed Ron back out the room.

Harry looked at the ceiling, his head throbbing badly. "Get out of my house."

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "I-I can't. They will kill me Potter. You know it."

"Not my problem. Like you said, I'm tired of being the hero." Harry breathed out and closed his eyes.

Draco went to sit up but his arm hurt too badly. He might have dislocated his shoulder too. He wasn't going to beg. "They will kill me. I really am sorry for almost saying that about Hermione. I didn't mean it. It's just shit that my father stuffed in my head for most of my life and sometimes it just comes out. It's programmed in me. Believe me, like everything about my father, I know it's shit now."

Harry pushed himself up; his head was spinning and felt heavy. He limped towards the stairwell, leaving Draco alone on the floor in the lounge. He didn't proceed up the stairs.

Instead he turned slightly to Draco. "Well you need to try harder. You say you're fighting against your father, well maybe I've seen some of it, maybe I even believe it. But you need to try harder, because as a good man once told me, you have to choose between what is right, and what is easy. After what you did to Dumbledore, I hated you for years. I wanted you dead and right now, it would be really easy to just throw you out like you deserve and let you be killed by others, if I didn't do it myself first. But I'm making the hard choice to do what's right, and that's working with you and giving you a chance to be better, as you say you want to be. But don't push me into making that choice too hard for me to make by ever insulting my family that way again. So you can stay, but I need to trust you if I'm going to work with you, so you need to start earning that from all of us.""

Draco winced as he picked himself up and gripped his arm. "Yes. I suppose so."

Harry began to go up the steps before Draco heard him say, "And tomorrow, we'll go about looking for Death Eaters."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione sat with her arms folded, her temper rising, and brow furrowed. She knew Harry could see she had a bad attitude, but he wasn't acknowledging it. After coming down this morning to pieces of broken furniture and vases in the lounge, she eyed her husband suspiciously. He had bruises on his face, and he was sporting a fresh-busted lip. Draco had a bruise on his jaw, and scratches on his face as well, but neither man said anything as they ate their morning porridge. She had assessed they had probably fought in some sort of male ritual, and had gotten over whatever they needed to.

Her eyes watched Neville look up to say something, his mouth opened and closed again quickly, with no sound as if he thought better of himself, and he continued eating his porridge. Ginny was trying hard not to stare at Draco's bruised face, trying to act as if she didn't care, but her attempts failed. He was smirking with every spoonful he ate, at the attention he was receiving from her and the fight she was trying to put up.

Ron groggily came down and plopped at the table next to Luna, and had tucked in his bowl after a tossing a knowing glance at Harry. They were planning something. She knew it. She knew them. And as the click of spoons hit the bowls, Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are you planning?" she abruptly asked Harry. He had just put the spoon in his mouth, and his eyes grew wide and then back to normal in a second, as he slowly pulled the spoon from his lips. She narrowed her eyes. "You're keeping something from me. I know you Harry Potter."

In a hard gulp, he swallowed his porridge and looked lovingly at his wife. He knew she was smart; he just wanted to avoid this conversation right now. "I have no idea what you mean."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she quickly snapped it back to grit her teeth at her husband's plot to leave her out of the action. "Where ever you're going, whatever you're doing… I'm coming too."

Harry dropped his spoon into his bowl, frustration growing on his face. He knew she would hex his bullocks off but he had to stand firm. "No, you will not. You need to stay here. It's safe here."

"You honestly expect me to just sit here? And do what, exactly? Incubate your baby whilst you try to solve a puzzle you know you will need me to help you with?"

"No Hermione, it's just that-"

"I'm going too." Luna replied, staring defiantly at Ron. "I think we all need to go, we're all in it together."

"No!" Ron sputtered. "Absolutely bloody not! Too dangerous. Hermione's in a fragile state, and you just recovered from being hexed, and I will feel much better knowing you are here out of harms way."

"Are you 'telling' me where and when I can do something?" Luna asked, her voice dangerously too low for Ron. Quirky she might be, but her temper was hell to deal with.

"It's not that Luna, it's just- it's- Harry, tell them!" Ron got flustered and waved a hand at Harry, who was trying his best not to look at Hermione. She kept her glare, and he was sure she contemplating on stabbing him with a spoon.

"You're not going." Harry said simply, staring back at his wife. Hermione looked like she was going to blow a fuse. But he had to hold his ground to keep her safe.

"Yes we are going." Ginny spoke up. She stared at Harry and then at Ron, before finally resting her eyes on Draco. Draco didn't say anything. He ate his porridge nonchalantly and didn't meet Ginny's eyes.

"Bloody Birds." He finally muttered before eating another spoonful.

Neville wiped his mouth with his napkin and cleared his throat. He didn't want to get in the situation, but Ron and Harry were drowning and Draco wasn't even attempting to help. "I don't think it's a good idea. We don't know what we're up against. Death Eaters or no, Ginny, the Ministry is looking for you and if there's a mistake, they will get you."

"They are looking for you too Neville, yet _you're _going. My, when did you guys get sexist? We're just as good as you guys. We've faced Death Eaters before." Ginny flashed her glance back over to Malfoy.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "This isn't a battle of the sexes. Hermione, you know you can't be out there, you have someone else to think of now…"

She couldn't believe Harry was doing this. He needed her, and he knew it. "I am thinking of our baby. I'm thinking that if you get stuck somewhere and you need me, I won't be there. And something might happen to you. I can't let it."

"Harry, don't let her go." Ron replied, looking at Harry from across the table. Harry would most likely bend if Hermione kept on him, and by the way he sat across the table his eyes closed, Ron knew he was thinking.

She snapped her head to him. "Belt up, Ronald!"

Draco set down his spoon and cleared his throat. "So…you're willing to dodge spells, deflect hexes, and endanger your baby because you want equal rights? Look, if we run into anything 'intellectual', I'm no fool Hermione. I can figure things out. But this whole thing is for nothing if you are going to place yourself in danger."

"You need me Harry." Hermione pleaded to her husband, ignoring Draco's comments. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Harry wasn't looking at her now, he was concentrating on his bowl, and obviously feeling conflicted. She wanted to be with him, to help.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Knockturn Alley, a candy store for Death Eaters there. Two old death eater camps…and…" Draco replied, pausing as he looked over at Harry, "Hogwarts."

Hermione almost jumped. "I can do my research there! I told you, there's probably books there-"

"There is nothing there! It's a ruin. Probably a perfect place for Death Eaters to hide!" Harry shouted and cursed himself for yelling her. She winced and a tear fell down her cheek. "I will NOT let this go. You are not coming!"

"We can't shield you Hermione. What ever magic we use will only be defensive because they are tracking our signatures." Ron replied.

Neville piped up again. "Hermione, please. Luna and Ginny can go. I'll stay here with you. We have to do more research on the ashes anyway. Please. He doesn't need to be worried about you if there's danger. He can't think clearly if anything happens to you."

"Ginny stays here too," Ron stated, causing Ginny to frown at him.

"What? I'm no child." The feisty red head shouted defiantly at her brother.

"He's right. That way you and Neville won't be caught." Draco replied simply. Her blue eyes pierced him and he knew she was angry but he wanted to protect her. "You two were dragged into this by me. They are looking for you. You need to stay out of sight."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She glowered at Draco for a few minutes before tossing down her napkin and leaving the room. He knew she probably thought he had no faith in her, which was not true. He did. He just wanted her safe. And she could hate him for however long she wanted to as long as she wasn't at risk. And that is exactly what Potter was doing for Hermione.

Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off Harry. She had to see if he was going to leave her here, useless, unable to protect him. Slowly he lifted his head and turned towards her.

"Please understand."

Defeated, Hermione lifted herself from the table and Harry swore he never felt worse. "Come on Neville. There's work to be done in the library."

* * *

"Check his glamour charm again." Harry said over his shoulder to Ron. Draco was fidgeting and he swatted Ron's wand away from his face.

"I've been undercover before, you know. This is like…my job." He snarled at them both. He pulled at his jumper's collar and stomped behind Harry. His eyes were now dark brown, his hair brown and his skin tanned slightly. No time for polyjuice to brew, so a glamour was their only option.

"Well, if you feel any changes…" Ron began but Draco threw up a hand.

"If I feel myself changing back, then you don't cast very good glamours, do you?"

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at his dark haired friend in front of him. Harry walked cautiously through the riff raff that littered the streets of Knockturn Alley. A filthy witch stood by clutching a broken broom and leered at Luna as they passed. Ron pulled her close to him to make her feel safer.

"Oy. Which store are we going into?" He asked Harry in a high whisper.

Draco wretched his mouth at Ron. "Very tactful. Careful now, wouldn't want all the dark wizards to hear of our _secret_ plans."

"I just want to get in and get out of this awful place." Luna voiced as she spied a street vendor holding a headless chicken in the air for his customers to peruse.

Harry stopped in front of a black canopy, and the group saw him flex his arm as if to make sure his wand was in easy reach.

"Draco," he said before they entered. "Remember what I said."

"Yea, yea. Speak as little as possible."

"Ron, Luna?"

"We'll be over there." Ron pointed towards a store of antiques. "Hopefully we'll be alive to give you back up."

"Remember what to ask."

"Yes. And Harry, be careful."

Harry nodded as the two crossed the street and Draco followed Harry inside the dark store. A bell attached to the door signaled their entrance. The two men look horrified at the scene around them. They were surrounded by jars of potent mixes, potions, and remedies. Shrunken heads were hanging from the ceiling. The smell was sickening and smelled like mold and death, and Draco hacked as it hit the back of his throat. Harry breathed through his mouth slowly as not to get sick and the two men approached the counter of the store.

"Holy mother of-" Draco grabbed his nose assaulted with the foul smell.

"I thought you said you've been here before." Harry shot at him.

"I have." Draco coughed out. "He specializes in amulets and dark arts. He was my contact to get the ashes. But look…he's keen Potter. Don't let him fool you. He wants your soul."

"My soul? Like a Dementor?"

"That's child's play to him. He's a dark warlock. Just…just keep it simple." Draco muttered.

The sound of the curtains behind the counter got their attention and they turned to see him step out. Harry swallowed the lump lodged in his throat as he caught sight of this wizard.

It was a tall dark man, with eyes red as rubies. His hair was ash white and his skin was dark like midnight. He smiled a rotten smile at them as he walked into the room.

"May I 'elp you?"

Harry cleared his throat and felt Malfoy shove him forward towards the man. His aura seemed to pulse with dark magic and it was drawing Harry to him, despite his intense want to run out of the building. The man stared at him, his eyes burning holes into Harry.

"Er…well...yes…I-"

"You are 'Arry Potter."

His head snapped up at the man's declaration. "Yes, I am. How did you-?"

"Your scah." He shrugged and seemed to float past Harry and Draco. "Most famous scah in de land. Ya come down he' for what, Mr. Potter? Ya come down he' for black magjick. Ya come down he' for him ashes."

"How did you know?"

"I seent you in a dream once. Mr. Potter. I won't eva a Death Eater, but my magjick called me to it. As your darkness be calling ya now, ain't it?" The man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I can feel it, waitin' inside you. It is strong."

Draco shot Harry an odd look. "What is he talking about?" He whispered but Harry ignored him. He concentrated on the man in front of him.

"No, I am no longer connected to Voldemort, all his power is gone from me."

The dark man shook his head. His red eyes flashed colors and Harry jumped back into Draco. He watched the dark skin twist and the man was lifted into thin air and spun. The man shifted uncomfortably and then screeched out as he changed into a short stubby pale man before their eyes.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm. "Let's get out of here!"

Harry shook his head, his vision still on the man. This wasn't polyjuice; the change was too clean, too perfect. "He's shape shifting."

"How do you know he isn't poly juiced?"

"NO! He's a shape shifter." Harry said with certainty.

The man floated back down in front of Harry and gave a new grin in his new form. "Dark arts…" he started his voice now very English and squeaky. "Dark arts are cultured not given."

"Great, care to tell us why you changed shape?" Draco hissed and received a punishing elbow to the gut by Harry.

"I told you not to speak." Harry hissed out.

He held his stomach and glared menacingly at Harry, causing the shape shifter to smile. "Why not? People expect you to be a certain way when dealing with dark arts. Short stubby men like myself aren't intimidating like most dark wizards. I have an image to uphold."

"So you served with Voldemort?" Harry said his voice low. He felt his wand slip into his hand as the chubby man stepped behind the counter and started pulling books.

"Voldemort? So you were friends, I gather." The man smiled up at a less than amused Harry. His smile faded as Harry flexed his fist. "Sorry, I just rarely hear anyone speak his name so fluidly. No, I did not serve him. Wasn't my cup of tea. I'm more interested in serving myself not others. Not that he didn't try, mind you." He held up a stub where his left hand used to be. "He had persuasive tactics."

"So why did you know about the ashes?"

The man glanced at Draco oddly before returning to Harry. "That's because I told Voldemort the spell. His very essence was magical. And while you destroyed his soul and therefore vanquished his power, you didn't understand his body was a magical commodity in his self. The dark art consumes you, it eats away at you, and he would have been nothing if he didn't protect his physical self. You should know…you dealt with horcruxes."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah…so what does that mean?"

"His ashes aren't as powerful as his mental self. But his ashes have its own…benefits. Now it must be channeled. It's not direct."

"By an amulet, or mixed with a potion…" Draco said to himself mostly.

"Correct!" His squeaky voice went higher.

"What could these ashes do?"

"The potential is uncertain. But to a degree…depending on the potion or amulet…anything. The person in possession of them is a very lucky fellow."

He examined the surprise on the men's faces. Harry's looked more as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle in his head. The stubby man frowned. "Mr. Potter, you are in the gravest of danger. I feel a dark force over you; I'm not sure whether it's from in you or from another source."

"What-what do mean?" Draco asked and the man looked at him again.

"I'm sorry; do I know you from somewhere?"

Draco shook his head and ran a nervous hand through his new brunette locks. "N-no."

"I sense something familiar about you. Like I've seen you before." The man quirked an eyebrow at Draco.

"You don't know him." Harry spoke up and glanced at Draco who had walked away from the man. "Are you saying I'm like Voldemort?"

"No. You have a power in you that's unlike most I have seen. But it's been dormant and once it's- I fear that you underestimate your own power. Voldemort was powerful, but he didn't suffer loss, or grief. The worst thing a man can suffer is grief or loss."

Harry look incredulously at the man in front of him. _Loss? Suffering, Harry had suffered enough. Way too much in his young lifetime._ "What does that-?!"

The shape shifter smiled mischievously and transformed before Harry. Long brown hair cascaded down his back and his face was feminine. As he began to take shape, he looked just like…Hermione.

"What are you saying?! What's going to happen to my wife?!" Harry yelled at the shape shifter.

"There are is so much at stake, Mr. Potter. So much." The shape shifter of Hermione touched by her belly. "I sense your powers are even unmatched for what is in here."

"What?" Harry replied confused as he watched the shape shifter pat her belly.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm, as he was about to inquire more from the wizard. He felt it; a burn on his forearm. The mark was calling to the others. They were close by, he could feel it. He tightened his grip on Potter's arm. "We have to go. Now."

"So soon?" The shape shifter cooed while looking at Harry. Harry's green eyes darkened. He wanted answers, he couldn't leave they were so close.

A loud boom caught his attention and Draco stumbled back. Harry caught himself and looked up to see the shape shifter shift back to the stubby man.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he bolted into the store with Luna in tow. She had her wand gripped tightly. "Death Eaters! Attacking Diagon Alley! They are coming this way! We have to go!"

Harry went to look back at the man but he shook his head. "Go! Before they catch you!"

Harry nodded and he pulled Draco with him to the door. Draco glanced behind him and the stubby man waved and smiled gingerly at him.

"You too, Malfoy. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!"

* * *

"It's happening!" Dweedle yelped as he ran into Coogle's office.

"What?!"

"Look outside, sir! They are attacking Knockturn Alley!" Dweedle pointed out the windows, his face red. "We have got to bring in Malfoy!"

"Dear god! Go! Go!" Coogle shouted and turned to his window where he saw flames and smoke rising from the building.

Dweedle nodded and tapped his badge with his wand.

"CALLING ALL SPECIAL FORCES AURORS! WE NEED YOU IMMEDIATELY IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY AND SURROUNDING VICINITIES. STAND BY AURORS ARE REQUESTED IN DIAGON ALLEY TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF CIVILIANS! CASUALTIES EXPECTED!!"

Coogle nodded as Dweedle began to leave to go to the scene. "Sir? Should I kill Malfoy on sight?"

"No…bring him to me."

"But sir, he's clearly dangerous."

Coogle shook his head. "No. I need him. Bring him here. Merlin, help their souls."

* * *

Neville had gone downstairs to get Dobby to make sandwiches, leaving Hermione and Ginny in the library mulling over books. They had been snarling at each other all afternoon, each angry with their significant other and harboring dislike for each other. Frankly, Hermione had reached her rope with Ginny's attitude, as if she had been married to Harry and Hermione seductively lured him to her. She saw the way Ginny looked at Harry, as if her big oogling eyes would make him weak in the knees. Ginny was so transparent; it was almost insulting. If she really knew Harry, she would have known Harry doesn't go for that kind of flattery. _Does he? Stupid, stupid, he loves you, she thought to herself._ Then why did Ginny's tactics bother her so? Hermione slammed down the book in anger of her thoughts, and glared over at Ginny.

She watched the way her auburn hair laid flat against her shoulders, bright and shiny, which offset her glowing skin. Compared to Hermione's brown curls that she had just finally tamed and pale skin, Ginny looked beautiful. She always had. Why wouldn't Harry want her?

She shook her head. _Arrgghhh...stop it. _She didn't understand why she felt so insecure; Harry hadn't even paid much attention to Ginny. Or maybe she just didn't notice.

A clearing of Ginny's throat brought her out of her thoughts. "This is fruitless. I'm not finding anything useful."

"Well," Hermione replied slowly, "we haven't even broken down that section yet, it might have something."

She pointed to the section she knew only had gardening tips and remedy potion making.

"Yeah we have, it's redundant…" Ginny grumbled, snatching a book off the bookcase. "You know very well there isn't anything in here that can help Harry."

"That's not true." Hermione pouted. She watched Ginny toss the book carelessly in a pile and walk over to a chair to sit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing this anymore. This is boring."

Her eyes narrowed at the redhead. Somehow, she could see how she was related to Ron. It must be a Weasley trait to be lazy. "Look, it's not the same as chasing Death Eaters or fighting Dementors but its something. And you sitting on your bum isn't going to be productive either. You claim you want to help Harry, get up and really help."

Ginny's jaw dropped at Hermione's accusation. "Claim?! Claim to want to help? I'd do anything for Harry, and that's why right now I should be with them…helping. Not holed up in here with you, totally useless waste of energy."

Ginny knew she was crossing a line. She knew she was saying most of those things out of jealousy, anger, and frustration. She watched Hermione's brown eyes flicker with red and she thought for a second the room lost air pressure. But Ginny wouldn't back down. She didn't appreciate Hermione's accusation. She lifted her chin up and stared back at Hermione defiantly.

"Well, Ginny, I'm sorry you think it's so beneath you that you have to resort to childish tactics." Hermione replied dangerously low.

"No. You're not the boss of me, you over pretentious cow."

"You are over stepping your bounds." Hermione ground out.

"I don't think so. You don't scare me by bossing me. I'm not Ron or Harry. I'm not Luna either, so let's not sugar coat this. This has been a long time coming." Ginny relied, standing directly across from Hermione.

She watched Hermione nod once. "Yeah, it has. So what, Ginny? It all comes down to Harry. Isn't this what it's all about? Harry? It's no reason to hold your tongue now. I really want to hear your thoughts Ginny."

Her fake grin irritated Ginny and she saw her fists ball at her side. The redhead could be a spitfire when she wanted to and Hermione was pushing her buttons. Through gritted teeth, Ginny spoke slowly. "You don't want to know what I feel about you and Harry, Hermione. You really don't."

"I'm waiting Ginny." Hermione replied, feeling her wand drop into her palm.

Ginny noted it too, feeling her own wand drop gripped in her fingers. They were in duel stance. "I'm in love with Harry. There, happy?"

The bushy haired witch shrugged. "And that's fine. But he's not in love with you. So you are clearly wasting your time and charms."

"He once was. All he needs to do is realize you are an albatross around his neck. Always needing to be saved. Always needing him to be the hero."

Hermione smirked. "You mean like when Voldemort possessed you? And that time he had to save you from the Basilisk?"

That statement made Ginny frown and she wanted to hex Hermione to oblivion. The door opened and neither released their eye contact to see Neville standing there with Dobby.

He felt the pressure in the room. "Uh…what's.going.on?"

It was Hermione who answered him, never wavering in her intense stare on Ginny. "Ginny here was just informing me she is in love with Harry and that I'm bringing him down. Now I'm just contemplating which spell to use to pull out every red strand of her hair."

Neville gulped audibly and Dobby shook in fear holding the tray. He glanced at Ginny, who bit the inside of her jaw.

"Leave Neville out of this."

Hermione quirked a brow. "Why? He knows all about unrequited love, having been in love with you in Hogwarts."

"Er-" Neville's eyes widened at the present conversation. "Um, that was in the past, I must say. Come on ladies, let's settle down, and have lunch."

They ignored him. A wicked smile crept across Hermione's face. "Fine, let's discuss Draco then. The other man in this house who you don't seem to mind having wrapped around your finger."

Ginny could feel her heart pounding in her ears. The pressure became unbearable and books fell of the bookcase around her. How dare she talk about Draco? Hermione had no idea of their relationship. She would show Hermione she wasn't the only powerful witch.

"You shut up! You want to duel Hermione? In your condition? No concern for the Harry's baby, I see."

"Don't ever mention my baby again."

"Why not? If I was pregnant with Harry-"

"Still living in the world of 'ifs' Ginny?" Hermione growled.

The books behind Hermione flew off the shelf and hit the wall. A vase exploded, causing Neville to jump and Dobby dropped the tray. But Hermione stayed focused on Ginny. The death glare on her face was evident of how much rage she was holding back.

Honestly, it scared her; she was very capable of killing the redhead at this very moment. Instead she calmly said, "All fiction Ginny, made up in your head. Your love for Harry is fiction. Want facts? Fact, you aren't nor will you ever be pregnant by Harry. I'm not going to fight you because of my child...our child..._Harry's child_. I have better things to do, like save my husband. That's what's important to me. That's what matters to me."

Ginny's eyes darkened. She wanted to hex Hermione to oblivion but something was pulling at her. Perhaps Hermione was speaking the truth so clearly it hurt. Ginny was living off her memories, her ideas of Harry._ No, no…you love him_. _Right?_ She dropped her glare from Hermione, not even sure of the answer herself. That's when she saw it. Next to her foot, one of the thrown books from the shelf. She blinked and read the page again. _Could it be? No…but it is!_

She snapped her head up and put her wand away. "Look at this."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione spat, obviously still fuming from their confrontation. She walked towards Ginny, still holding her wand as Ginny lifted the book, careful not to turn the pages. She held the book out for Hermione to read.

Hermione reluctantly looked down and scanned the page.

"Is that-?" Hermione gasped, causing Neville to run over towards them.

"What? Let me see!"

Ginny looked over at Hermione. "The dungeons. We need to get to Hogwarts."

"Yes. I can't believe-"

Neville looked confused, and he dropped his head down to see what Ginny was referring to. The sketching of an amulet didn't seem that important to him. Until he also noted the place that contained this amulet, the dungeons of Hogwarts. Frantically, he shook his head, knowing this was a bad idea. "No! No! We wait for Harry."

"We have no time. We need to go now." Hermione replied and Ginny nodded. They began to walk out the library, shoving the book at a flustered Neville.

"No! Hermione, no!" He ran and stood in front of the door to block them. _Why would he want to face the wrath of Ron, Harry or Draco if he allowed them to go?_ "I can't let you go. You could get hurt and Harry…you just can't! Hogwarts is not safe! We'll wait. That's it, we'll wait for Harry to come and then..."

Ginny cut her eyes at Hermione and he swore he saw her eyes spark with something. With the slightest of nods from Hermione, Ginny's wand was pointed at Neville. "Move Neville."

"I said no." He shook his head again. _Why was he always the one trying to stop this lot from killing themselves? And why was he always the bloke getting stunned because of it?_ He gulped audibly and shut his eyes, before he felt the surge of energy hit him and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Silence. Nothing but silence and darkness consumed him. He blinked rapidly as he awoke, feeling pressure atop his body. He gasped for air and let out a loud cough, his lungs full of debris. Something heavy, like a cushion was atop of Harry and his eyes widened as he realized it was a body. He pushed up with the bit of strength he had, and the scene around him was one of terror. Bodies laid everywhere, smoke from burning buildings, the sky illuminated red from flames. He heard people crying, those who were unlucky enough to survive and be maimed or mauled. His glasses were broken and cracked; he still had his wand however and remedied the situation. Still in pain, Harry stood up slowly. 

Devastation surrounded him. 

"RON! LUNA!!" He shouted, barely about to move with the bodies around him. There was no time. No time to do anything but watch as dark cloaks descended on the crowds, killing everyone. All Harry saw was beams of light as he ran out of the store. Even the most darkest of wizards down in Knockturn had no time to defend themselves. Explosions were everywhere and before Harry could turn to see what Draco was doing, he was blown at least 10 feet into a wall and everything went dark. 

Harry stumbled in the sea of bodies; some people were trying to get up. Some were realizing they lost arms or legs and they wailed. 

"RON! LUNA! DR-!" he yelped, his throat hoarse. He had to find his friends. Without warning, a hand gripped his shoulder and yanked him backwards. 

He had hesitated saying Draco's name, wondering if the Death Eaters were still around, wondering if Lucius was lurking someone waiting to pounce. 

"Don't shout my name," a gruff voice hissed in his ear, and Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy, his robes dirty, his glamour still holding up, and his face covered in dust. He was bleeding from a cut on his face, and he obviously didn't take time to heal it. "They might still be here."

Harry frowned. "Have you seen Ron or Luna?" 

Draco shook his head and looked down. "No. All I saw was my father murdering people. And then he disappeared." 

He didn't know what to say to that. Instead he turned back to the scene before them. "We have to find them and leave. The Ministry will be here soon." 

Draco nodded and scanned the area. Bodies on top of bodies. Dead. "Merlin…" 

They walked through the masses; people moaning and clutching their gaping wounds. 

"HARRY!" Dirty red hair blurred through the crowd and Harry was overwhelmed with relief when Ron came running at him, dragging Luna behind him. "What the bloody hell was that? Isn't this their stomping ground? Why would they murder their own?" 

"I want to leave." Luna stuttered. 

Draco winced and his mark hissed on his arm, the snake coming out of the skull mocking him. He yanked his torn sleeve down to cover it. "My father had loyalty to no one. He'd kill his best friend if he wanted to. These people mean nothing to him." 

"We have to go, now." Harry said sternly and the group maneuvered though the mess and into an alley. Ron held Luna close to him, whispering to her soothingly. Harry understood, as he so desperately wanted to get home to Hermione. 

As they gathered to take the portkey, Draco looked back wearily at the destruction and grabbed the other side of the ripped envelop as they began to swirl. 

Seconds later, he slammed his shoulder into the soft ground and watched Harry groan as he pushed himself up. Draco pushed himself up to. "Gods why can't we get a softer landing?" 

"We need to go into the house. I want to check the wards and make sure Hermione is okay." Harry replied solemnly. Ron and Luna linked hands as they staggered to the house; their clothes ripped and wounds bleeding. 

"Potter wait." Draco said so quietly Harry didn't almost hear him. 

Harry tuned to look at him, his glamour gone, his face still cut, his eyes dark. "I don't know what happened back at Knockturn Alley, but my father needs to be punished. It can't happen if we stay holed-up here." 

"You can't just be a vigilante Draco."

"I'm sorry. I'm confused, I thought our secret missions and research and hiding out at this god awful place was just that! Besides, I'm a fugitive, might as well add vigilante to my resume."

"What I mean is we can't just jump in the fray and not know what we're dealing with. Your father isn't just some mad wizards. He's maniacal."

"Did you see what he did to those people? No mercy what so ever! He's a monster!"

Harry looked at him confused; surely Malfoy knew what his own father was capable of. "Oh yeah I've seen. For years. You act surprised. He's always been a monster." 

Draco looked down. "I have to be the one to put him down, understand that Potter?" 

Harry didn't know what else to say. "Yeah, I got it."

* * *

Neville held his head in his hands. "Harry's going to kill me, Harry's going to kill me." 

"Why would I do that?" the voice of doom rumbled in his ear. _Not really, that's the real thing, shit! _ Neville looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, looking completely worn, cuts and bruises on his face and clothes in shreds. Ron and Luna stood behind him and Draco walked slowly up, also quite bloody. 

"Err…Merlin, what happened to you?!" Neville gasped. 

Draco went to explain. "Death Eaters attacked us while we were in Knockturn Alley. I could feel them coming but there was no time." 

Luna stared at her feet as Ron hugged her close to his side. "Lots of casualties. I should have stayed and helped." 

Ron shook his head and tried to comfort her. "No, that's the Ministry's job and there was no telling if they would decide to come back. We had to get out of there Luna." 

Neville frowned. "Why would they attack other dark wizards?" 

Harry shook his head. "That's what we want to know…but why were you saying I was going to kill you Neville?" 

Neville chewed nervously at his lip. _Double shit._ "Well…er…it's just that…." 

"What? Spit it out! I'm fucking bleeding to death here." Draco snapped. 

Neville took a deep breath and then bluttered out, "Ginny and Hermione almost dueled while you were gone. Hermione made the air pressure drop, I was positive they were going to kill each other. But then Ginny found something in a book and they were charging to go to Hogwarts. I tried to stop them. But Ginny looked at Hermione and then…" 

Harry tightened his fist. "Hermione what, Neville?" 

"She told Ginny to stun me. Well not with her mouth but she had this awful look in her eye. So Ginny did. And when I came to, they were gone." 

Ron punched the wall, causing Luna to squeak. "Dammit!" 

Harry's face went pale. He clutched his wand so tight, he swore he punctured skin. "No." 

Neville dropped his red face in his hands. "I'm so sorry." 

Without a word, Draco stomped out the library and ran down the stairs. He was followed by Harry and the rest. 

"You coming, Potter?" 

"What does it look like?" Harry snapped. "Let's go." 

Ron nodded at Luna and ran behind them as they yanked out another portkey. "I'm going too. She's my bloody sister."

* * *

It wasn't the nicest place for a hide out but it would do. Fitting, that the scene of the last battle with Voldemort, would become the meeting point for the remnants of his following. The Great Hall was dark now, not only by the impending gray rain clouds outside but the shadow of a not so distant past where death collided with fate. Barely seen were the blood trails of pure blood and tainted blood alike that covered the hall walls, and yet, it seemed comforting to them. A black hooded Lucius Malfoy sat on a beaten wood bench, watching as Crabbe and Goyle dusted off their robes. 

"They had no warning." Crabbe replied, pushing his hood off his face. 

"Just how I like it." Bella smirked, doing the usual twirling of her wand. 

Lucius grunted. "I'm sure that was like…orgasmic for you." 

"Never better." 

"Not even with the Master?" Lucius tossed out which caused Bella to shoot a purple flash out her wand. 

he frowned. "Never question my loyalty to him." 

"He's dead now…who cares." Lucius replied. He jumped off the bench and walked over to the gaping hole in the side of the building he remembered being responsible for blasting. He eyed a large crack in the floor, and suddenly grinned maniacally. 

He pointed his wand and muttered an incantation, watching a yellow flash exit the tip and into the crack. The building quaked a bit and then stopped. 

"Bloody hell Malfoy, what are you doing?" Goyle groused. 

"Gardening…" Lucius replied simply. He admired the large hole again. "I love this hole. I remember the look on McGonagall's stupid face when I came through and started killing people." 

"What now?" Goyle asked. "I'm tired of waiting." 

"Part of strategy is waiting," Lucius contended. "Have you learned nothing from the last time?" 

Bellatrix walked up beside Lucius and took in the view of the darkening countryside. "Do you think of yourself as the new dark lord Lucius?"

He turned his narrow face to her, taking in her dark pale features. "No…not yet. We must rid the world of Potter first." 

Crabbe came up behind them. "And what of his babe?" 

Lucius didn't turn around to look at Crabbe. He watched the sun dip behind the trees. "I'm not sure yet." 

Bellatrix leered at him. "Draco was at Knockturn Alley, you know." 

With that Lucius whipped around and pushed her back against the wall. "And you said nothing? What type of insolence was that Bella? You know I want him dead!" 

She pushed back at him. "I didn't see him, I felt the presence of his mark. There were five, and we're only four. So eager to kill your only son, Lucius?" 

"I have no son." 

She watched him turn and walk away. He pulled his hood back over his face. "We have to go. Come." 

"Why? Where to now?" Crabbe whined. 

"Come on Lucius, I'm tired." Goyle complained. 

Bella rolled her eyes. "Ugh…Crucio!" 

The two fell and screamed as Bella pointed her wand at them. After a few moments she dropped her hand and looked back at Lucius. 

Crabbe gripped his side. "Dammit Bella!" 

"Why?" Goyle winced. 

"Because…the ministry is on their way right now. Want to leave? Or want to get arrested?" Lucius said simply as the two men struggled to stand. "Besides, I have a surprise for them when they get here. I don't think you want to be privy to it." 

Four distinct pops later, they were gone, barely missing the two heads that peeked into the hole.

* * *

The ruins of Hogwarts were darkened further by the influx of storm clouds. What once stood as the mighty halls of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Huffle Puff, was nothing more than burnt brick and useless earth. Images of tiny first years standing before the sorting hat, of Hagrid's hut, of her walking down by the lake with Harry, getting splashed by the giant squid assaulted Hermione's mind. She rubbed her belly absentmindedly as she looked over the school that held so many memories for her. Even though some were bad, this school was her home, where she made her friends, where she met Harry. She had hoped one day their children could have gone there. 

She wondered, how could a place hold so much memory both devastating and beautiful at the same time? She thought of trolls, libraries full of books, Quidditch pitches, and house elves, followed by images of torture, blood, and death. She choked back a heavy sob. Her eyes squinted and for a second she thought she saw two people standing near a huge hole in the side of the Great Hall. She squinted again but they were gone. 

Ginny, who squatted beside her at the base of a heavy rock, cut her eyes and whispered harshly, "What is the matter with you?" 

Hermione wiped at her eyes. "I thought I saw…it's all…it's just…it's Hogwarts." 

As if she understood, Ginny closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Hogwarts exists only in our memories now. This is…it's-" 

"A graveyard." Hermione muttered out. She leaned back against the cold rock. "So how do you even suppose we can get to the dungeons? The building is barely standing as is." 

"They're underground. I know a route, Draco showed me during the-" Ginny replied softly. She turned away from Hermione as she stopped in mid sentence as they heard the Great Hall shake and the ground became unstable. "Maybe you should stay behind. I can move quicker without you." 

Hermione shook her head. "There could be Death Eaters lurking." 

"This is exactly why you need to stay behind." Ginny retorted. 

"Seems like I keep having this same conversation today. You walk away and I will petrify your bum so fast you won't know what hit you." Hermione grunted out, her chin held high defiantly. Ginny shook her head and turned back towards the castle ruins. 

"It's no reason to argue with you. You're bloody stubborn. Besides, we can't use our wands too much, our signatures will register." 

Hermione frowned and then bit her lip in deep thought. "Here, let's switch." 

"Will it work?" 

"No harm in trying." 

The two women moved slowly towards the gaping hole in the side of the great hall. 

At that moment, Hermione became very aware of her protruding belly. Her equilibrium was off and she stumbled slightly on some rocks while climbing up the hill towards the hole.

Ginny, who was ahead of her, turned briskly. "Do we have a problem?" 

The way she said it irritated Hermione, she knew fully well Ginny was enjoying this. "I didn't fully suss out the fact we'd be mountain climbing."

"You want to turn back? I can go on without you." 

"Piss off Ginny." Hermione growled as she determinately gripped a rock and pulled herself up. She dug her trainers into the side of the rock, and prayed silently that her baby wasn't in any danger because of this. 

They climbed into the hole, Ginny pulling Hermione up and helping her over. As her feet hit the ground, Hermione touched her stomach. 

"There, little one, not so bad. Ginny, where's the underground?" 

Ginny was looking at her oddly and then pointed to the back of what used to be the Great Hall. "Over there." 

"Draco showed you these undergrounds?" 

Ginny nodded. "He told me in case…" 

Her voice trailed as she looked over at Hermione. "Right before he left with Snape. Before everyone thought he murdered Dumbledore. Of course I was always afraid an extra Basilisk was lurking around every corner…" 

She walked a bit ahead of Hermione out the entrance of the Great Hall and into the foyer. Quietly she stepped behind a sagging tapestry and pulled a stone lever, causing the wall to shift and slide. It revealed an opening. 

Hermione gasped a bit, stepping forward to peek inside. She had known so much of Hogwarts, it upset her a bit to not know this. She looked over at Ginny, who was probably smiling for that same reason. "Lumos Maxima. Since we…can't use mine." 

They walked into the wall, and the door shifter shut, causing Hermione to jump. It was darkness ahead of them, only illuminated slightly by her wand she had given Ginny. Cobwebs fell on them and Hermione squirmed. "How far?" 

"Soon." 

Hermione just snorted and followed Ginny. "It's dark." 

"No shit." Ginny remarked sternly, pushing forward.

* * *

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry whispered as the ink began to spread across the Marauder's Map. Ron and Draco stood at either side of him next to Hagrid's old burnt down hut. It would be dark soon, and he had to get to Hermione. Of course he would wait until they were inside the brooding walls of Grimmauld Place to give her a piece of his mind. "Find Hermione Potter and Ginny Weasley." 

He tapped his wand on the map and scanned it with his eyes, watching as two foot patterns made way towards the dungeons of Hogwarts. 

"It looks like they are heading towards the sodding dungeons." 

Ron looked oddly at the map. "What route is that? It's like they are under Hogwarts." 

"Ginny's using the undergrounds," Draco muttered. "I showed her where they were." 

"We can head them off." Harry frowned. He was filled with worry, Hermione shouldn't be down there in her condition. Hermione shouldn't be down there period. 

Ron stared at the ominous castle ruins, curiously and then stared back at the map. "Um….say mate, what are those?" 

The three looked down to see several pairs of footprints walking around the Great Hall. And a small flag was printed with a name. "That is the fucking Minister of Magic. What the hell is Coogle doing here?!" Draco hissed, snatching the map. 

Harry snatched his father's map back from an annoyed Draco. "Get back to the house Malfoy." 

"Not without Ginny," he spat defiantly. 

Harry took a deep breath and looked back at the map. "Fine, you two go get them and get them out of here. No excuses. I'll distract Coogle." 

"No, I'll do it." Ron replied, but Draco interceded. 

"Let Harry. The Minister is obsessed with him, it is a good distraction." 

"How? What would be your excuse for being here?" asked Ron. 

"Sentimental reasons. I don't know. I'll bullshit. Now go. Here, take the map." Harry shoved it at Draco. "I mean it, get them out of here." 

Draco and Ron nodded as Harry inhaled deeply and blinked twice before finding himself standing inside the Great Hall, Coogle in front of him. 

"Mr. Potter? W-what are you doing here?" 

Harry looked around to see several Aurors aiming wands at him. He looked at Coogle, discerning he had no idea Hermione and Ginny were in the castle. But why was _he_ here? Harry cleared his throat. "Visiting. Mind telling your lot to stand down?" 

Coogle waved a hand and the Aurors drew back reluctantly. "Mr. Potter, this isn't safe. There might be Death Eaters here…" 

The old man gripped his wand tighter and walked closer to Harry. He turned around and waved at two Aurors standing behind him. "Go look over there. I will attend to Mr. Potter." 

He touched Harry's shoulder in a fatherly way and Harry for a moment saw confusion in the old man. But when he spoke, Harry found himself extremely uncomfortable again. "This is not the place for a visit Mr. Potter. I have several sources sighting this as a potential Death Eater hideout. There was an attack today at Knockturn Alley. Lots of casualties. You look like you might have been attacked yourself…you have cuts in your shirt." 

Coogle pointed his wand tip at Harry's ripped clothes and Harry cursed himself for not patching himself up. He had rushed from Knockturn to Grimmauld Place and then to Hogwarts. He simply shrugged it off. "Quidditch accident." 

"My…violent sport. You should get that cut looked at young man." Coogle eyed him suspiciously. "Anyway, we were able to trace them back here. I can not allow you to stay Mr. Potter." 

"It was Lucius and Bellatrix, wasn't it?" 

"We aren't sure Mr. Potter. Now…I've heard your home has been one of the many locations attacked. I've had special forces looking all over for you. I am quite happy to see you're alive…now you can see what we are up against. Surely, we can provide you protection-" 

"I'm fine," Harry inserted. He stepped away from the old man who dropped his hand and turned to look at the damaged hall. 

"This place was great once. I've heard many stories." 

"Yes, it was magnificent." Harry reminisced for a moment. He prayed Malfoy and Ron had gotten to Hermione and Ginny by now. He cursed himself for not keeping the map so he could check it. 

"Mr. Potter?" 

"Yes?" Harry replied looking up at the terrified face of Coogle. His wand was at the ready but he trembled greatly, his eyes wide. Harry went to ask what was wrong, until he felt a shadow fall over him, something large and looming was behind him. He swallowed hard, and closed his eyes, all while turning slowly. 

Behind him a large boat mouthed Creinchen plant licked his lips and was about to take a bite out of it's prey…Harry. He dodged out the way as the giant plant bulb came slamming down and Coogle's aurors fired upon it, but the spells did nothing. The plant looked pissed and bared its large sharp carnivous teeth. It thrashed its heavy prickled leaves about, stabbing one Auror with a poisoned stem. 

He yelped in pain as he fell, causing the other Aurors to scatter. Harry dropped his wand out of his sleeve and dove over a broken table, landing beside a couched Coogle. 

"What is that thing?" Harry asked, looking to see it whip a vine around an Auror's leg and drag him towards him. 

"Creinchen plant….known for its appetite for blood and its ability to shoot poisoned darts. It's native to the Amazon." Coogle replied. Another Auror screamed. "Don't see many 'round these parts." 

"Ah…yes. You would know, being a Druid and all." Harry said simply.

Coogle looked at him oddly. "How did you know I was a-?"

In a dsitracting move, Harry spat out. "So look…how do you kill it?" 

Coogle snorted. "You have to hit it directly in the center of its mouth. Which is difficult considering the only way to do that is to let it try to eat you!" 

Harry nodded and clenched his wand, jumping from behind the barricade. He heard Coogle yell "Mr. Potter, no!", but he ignored that and walked closer to the beast. It splattered the blood of an Auror on the floor in front of Harry as he heard the sickening crunch of it devouring some poor chap. 

Harry picked up a piece of debris and in a quick move, tossed it at the head of the bulb. "HEY! COME GET ME!! I'M RIGHT HERE!" 

Without much warning the head turned quickly and whipped a vine towards Harry. He braced himself and dodged several poisoned darts. The vine missed him, but he didn't miss the vine. 

"Diffindo!" He shouted, aiming his wand and a light hit the vine, ripping it off it's host. 

The plant screeched, as it was now wounded, and swung another vine. 

"Potter move!" 

Harry dove out the way but was hit was another vine hard across the stomach and he flew across the hall into a pile of rubble. 

"Shit…" he muttered, catching his breath, happy to know he hadn't broken any ribs. 

He went to stand up but his leg was caught on something. Something green. _Oh dammit,_ Harry thoughtas a large vine twirled up his foot and gripped his leg. He couldn't hold on as it yanked him towards sharp, vicious teeth.


End file.
